No Other Superstar
by JustBreathe15
Summary: Kurt doesn't have a date for senior prom so on a bet, he posts a YouTube video asking his favorite singer, Blaine Anderson, to go to prom with him. He's surprised when Blaine says yes, and even more so when after talking with Kurt about his experiences at school, promises to make it the best night of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**No Other Superstar **

**Plot Summary- Kurt doesn't have a date for senior prom so on a dare, he posts a YouTube video asking his favorite singer, Blaine Anderson, to go to prom with him. He's surprised when Blaine says yes, and even more so when after talking with Kurt about his experiences at school, promises to make it the best night of his life.**

**Note: Alright so, I might be crazy. I'm already juggling three stories (two I update fairly regularly) and now I'm taking on a fourth? But once again, the idea struck me and I couldn't get it out of my head. That being said, I might not update this quite as much as my other stories (and if I do, it might be in shorter chapters). The story is based off the marines who invited Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis to their Marine Corps Ball. So keeping in mind that Blaine is suppose to be famous in this, Kurt might seem a bit fanboyish in this but I do intend to try and keep him in character. Of course, criticism and advice welcome, flames—please no. So, with that all said—hope you enjoy :)**

**Also….Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it's characters, or any of the celebrities or songs mentioned in this story. It'd be pretty kick ass if I did though… Also, the song title comes from Lady Gaga's song Paparazzi, which again, I do not own.**

()

It began at a sleepover. With three questions. Who? What? Where?

"Channing Tatum. Suntan lotion. At the beach. Think shiny skin and a happy Mercedes." Everyone around the room gives an appreciative nod at Mercedes confession. Not a bad picture, Kurt concedes, the part with Channing Tatum that is. Kurt imagines he could just sit around and admire for a little bit and then once the kissing starts, excuse himself to the nearest bar and let that picture weld into his mind. It was a tradition—every third Saturday of the month, the New Direction girls (plus Kurt) got together and had a slumber party in Rachel's Berry's basement. It was that awkward phase where it was too late to play nice but Rachel's dad's hadn't gone to bed, so they couldn't start drinking either. So they played one of the games they had invented on the plane to New York last year. _Who? What? Where? _In which you picked a celebrity you'd have sex with, one item to use before and during, and where you'd sleep with them. "Okay, who's next?"

"Um, me!" Santana declares loudly, wearing a nightgown that might has well be lingerie. She's got a quiver in her legs and a roll in her voice as she speaks. "Britney Spears. A can of whip cream, and she can opps! do it again to me anywhere she wants…." Santana licks her lips. "Wanky."

Brittany tilts her head and leans her head on Santana's shoulder. "When did I get famous?"

"No, Britney Spears." Tina tries to correct.

Brittany gives Tina a confused look. "Tina um…I don't know, some kind of Japanese last name."

"What? I'm Korean." Kurt just pats Tina's shoulder.

"Don't even try unless you have a few shots in you first." He advises, remembering how difficult it had been to explain to Brittany that no, Leonardo DiCaprio wasn't on the actual Titanic. Santana snaps her fingers quickly.

"Hey Porcelain, it's your turn."

Kurt blushes. Most of the girls in this room have lost their virginities. He actually takes a second to count and holy hell; all of the girls in this room have popped their cherries. _Thanks very much non-existent god for letting Rachel Berry in her ugly kitten pajamas get laid._ Even Sugar Motta got some action this year—good for Rory he supposed but now he's the only virgin in the whole house. "Um, come back to me."

"Nah-uh, everyone else has already gone." Rachel was all too quick to point out. Kurt sent Rachel his trademark bitch-glare—unfortunately, it had little effect on the girl by this point and she laughed instead. "Come on, everyone already knows what the answer is so just spit it out!"

"I don't know what the answer is, so don't spoil it!" Tina giggles, leaning forward on the floor. "Come on Kurt!"

Kurt flips his hair pretending not to care. Inside, he's trying not to blush. "Alright fine…Blaine Anderson."

"Knew it!" Kurt intensifies his glare at Rachel. This time, she shrinks just a bit. He clears his throat and continues.

"Blaine Anderson. An Adele C.D. and…in a field of lilacs I guess." Kurt finishes. Santana clicks her tongue.

"I didn't know you were so kinky Hummel, I can only imagine what the C.D. would be for…" She says. Okay, now Kurt can't fight it anymore. He's turning red from head to toes thank to Santana's horrible _horrible_ suggesting.

"To play while we're having sex, Satan."

Santana laughs. "Oh sure it was, and the whip cream was just so Britney and I could make sundaes."

Tina tilts her head in confusion. "Um, I'm sorry but who's Blaine Anderson?"

Every eye in the room turns to Tina and almost every mouth drops to the floor. Mercedes manages to breath a 'hell no'. Kurt ponders just what kind of a miserable life Tina has lead until this point. Answer: extremely miserable if she hasn't felt the power of that which is 'the' Blaine Anderson.

Sugar Motta is the first to break the silence. "You don't know who Blaine Anderson is?" She shrieks in disbelief. "Blaine Anderson. As in lead singer of The Warblers."

"Who did an amazing duet at the Grammy's last year with Katy Perry, and whose solo album top charts consistently and has been all we could talk about." Mercedes added.

"And who will be fathering my beautiful and musically talented babies." Everyone slowly turned to Rachel who just shrugged. "What? Like Finn will know."

Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "Rachel aside, have you lived under a rock these past three weeks? His songs been on the radio almost non-stop."

Kurt sighed and pushed himself up. "Rachel just...go get your laptop." Rachel jumps up and glides up the stairs with impressive speed. Kurt walks over to his backpack and digs through it for his iPod. When it retrieves it, he walks over and grabs Rachel's iBoom from the stage and brings it to the circle. "Tina, why exactly are we friends?"

Santana chuckles. "Yeah Tina. Haven't you been around Hummel and his constant boner for anything Anderson related?"

Tina and Kurt blush some more. "Well, I just thought maybe it was a kid at school. I've been so busy with Mike lately…"

"…That you've forgotten how to remain pop culture relevant?" Kurt cuts her off before switching to one of his favorite songs. A cover of Teenage Dream Blaine released with The Warblers.

"Oh! That's Blaine? I've heard this song before!" Tina declares. Kurt mummers 'thank god for small miracles' as Rachel comes racing down the steps with her laptop and handful of bobby pins.

"Both my dads are asleep so we can get into the liquor cabinet. Anyone remember how?"

"I do. One of the things about semi-dating Puck that you can't help but learn." Quinn stated getting up. Rachel gave the laptop to Kurt before following them over to the cabinet. Kurt's fingers quickly typed Blaine's name into the Google images search bar and then motioned for Tina to come over.

She came besides him just as a variety of images came up—a variety of Blaine Anderson and his god-like hotness. In one picture, he's brushing his dark curls away and staring out into space with his large hazel eyes. The next, his crossing his arms over his strong, slightly hairy but in the most perfect way chest, with a dazzling smile that just says _Hi,_ _I'm a rock star, and you want to sleep with me._ "Oh, he's cute!"

"Uh no. Cute is what you call Lady Lips over here's attempt to be straight. Blaine Anderson almost makes me want to give guys a try again." Santana stated. Brittany looked up at her.

"I don't know…I don't like Blaine's hair. Plus, Kurt as really smooth lips."

"Um thanks, I think?" Kurt murmurs, catching a photo of Blaine he had posted on Twitter two weeks ago. It was a fundraiser for a 14-year-old kid who had killed himself due to bullying. Blaine, as an out and proud musician and supporter of the LGBT community, showed up and made an extremely generous donation to the cause. Money that would be funded to help change policies against bullying in schools and provide homes for LGBT kids with nowhere else to go. In his videos, in his performances, and in interviews, you can tell that's he's just a nice guy in public and in private and it makes him all the more attractive.

And he's just so much better in person. For his birthday last year, Burt had bought them (him, Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes) tickets to go see the Warblers when they performed at a close enough location. It was the best present ever because seriously, it took one hell of a father to take his gay son and best friends to go see a concert that's not quite John Mellencamp, and B. he was going to get to hear all his favorite songs played by his all time favorite artist. He wasn't disappointed. Blaine had come out and performed his heart out. Moving along the stage and giving everyone as much attention as he possibly could. Most people said the old cliché 'he was singing that song to me' but in a way, it felt more incredible to think Blaine was singing that song to each person in the audience all at once—but each person getting a unique experience. Even though in the far left, back-middle in the audience, seeing Blaine in person was just…unbelievable. Every picture he clipped out of a magazine, Kurt knew was Photoshop and altered but he'd be damn if Blaine wasn't just gorgeous even from a distance.

Needless to say, the entire car ride home (and several weeks after) the only words that came out of Kurt, Rachel, or Mercedes mouth were lyrics to a Blaine Anderson song.

Soon after Quinn broke open the lock to the liquor cabinet, the party was finally able to go into full swing. When Mr. and Mr. Berry were out of the house, the kids got a little riskier with their drinking, tonight however, everyone watched their alcohol very carefully, only drinking enough to get a buzz and for Kurt, that equated to about one or two drinks at most. Rachel might have over-estimated her drinking abilities as soon she was pulling Kurt up from his spot and ordering him to start dancing.

"Think of it as practicing for prom!" She said as a more fast-paced Warbler's song came on. Kurt shook his head and smirked.

"I'm not going..."

"Wait, hold up, you're not?" Mercedes shrieked. Kurt cursed himself silently. He should have expected this reaction. "Why the hell not? How can you of all people turn down a chance to wear your best clothes and dance? "

Kurt shrugged. "I don't have a date." last year; he went because everyone promised him he wouldn't be lonely and that while each of them had a date, they'd spend more time as a group. It turned out Kurt had been everyone's third wheel. It was either him, Sam and Mercedes or it was him, Finn and Quinn, or it was him, Rachel and Jesse. He really didn't have much of an interest in being the odd man out with the _and's _this year. Ideally, he wanted to be part of his own, but Lima, Ohio was short on out gays and Kurt was fairly sure he was the only one at McKinley. "Some how, slow dancing with myself under a crystal ball with NSYNC playing in the background doesn't appeal to me."

Santana took on his very calculating look. "Speaking of NSYNC, didn't some chick get Justin Timberlake to go with her to a marine ball by asking him on YouTube?"

"What? Like after that one marine asked Mila Kunis to go with him?" Quinn recalled. Kurt slowed his dancing with Rachel down so he could look at Santana.

"What exactly are you getting at Satan? Are you suggesting I ask Justin Timberlake to my prom?"

"As awesome as that would be, he's too old to go. Blaine Anderson on the other hand…" Santana smirked. "…He just turned 21 not that long ago, didn't he? He's still within the age limit."

Kurt started chuckling. The idea of asking Blaine Anderson to prom? Almost as funny as asking Justin Timberlake. Santana's nostrils flared and Kurt realized…"You're serious? You want me to make a video for YouTube asking Blaine freaking Anderson to prom? Have you had too much to drink?"

"Oh lighten up, Hummel! Surely crazier things have happened in our little group alone than Blaine Anderson coming to our prom."

"Of course, I'm just drawing blanks right now." Kurt said with an eye-roll. "He wouldn't come Santana because he surely has better things to do with his time than escort a teenager to the prom."

"I don't know." Rachel said, suddenly stopping her movement. Kurt raised his eyebrow at her. "He's always seemed really nice when it's come to his fans. He answers questions on Twitter a lot when he can and you've seen how many fans have posted pictures online with him."

"And he's really big in playing a part in the LGBT community." Mercedes pointed out. "Maybe if you mentioned how close minded McKinley is and how you're like the only out gay kid there, he'd want to take you."

"Oh please, I'm not going to throw a pity party for myself in the unlikely hopes that Blaine Anderson will take me to prom!" Kurt huffed, pulling away from Rachel and deciding to pour himself one more drink. "I can't believe any of you—well, I can believe it out of you and Rachel." He said pointing at Santana before placing the cap back on the vodka. "But Mercedes how can you possibly think this is a good idea?"

Mercedes shrugged. "How do you know it's a bad one?"

"Because he might actually see it." Kurt hissed. Santana stood up, and crossed her arms.

"You know what your problem is Lady Lips? You don't take risks. You won't talk to the coffee boy at the Lima Bean because 'he might not be gay'… My gaydar was off the charts on him! And run for the hills if wear anything less than three layers."

Kurt took a long gulp of his drink; try to keep himself calm despite Santana's words. "And what would call coming out to that whole homophobic school? Playing it safe? What exactly is your point?"

She wags her finger at him and said in a low voice. "My point is if you have any balls at all, you'll go deep and ask Blaine Anderson to prom. And as a sign of good faith, if you post the video and he doesn't respond by prom or he says no? I'll side with you guys on that Sound of Music week you all are always bitching about." Kurt 'hmmed'. The offer was intriguing. Since sophomore year, he had been pushing for a Sound of Music week but had out voted again and again. The vote was almost even most of the time meaning that Santana's support may be enough to finally push for it. "But if you do and he says yes…"

"As unlikely as that is…"

"Then you have to do a favor for me. No questions ask and you don't get to know about it." Santana stated simply. That was less appealing. Last time Santana had won a bet like that it ended with Puck shaving off his Mohawk. "Come on, if I'm right, you get to go to prom with a celebrity, If you're right, you get to sing songs from your favorite crappy musical. What do you have to lose?"

It was a valid point. The very worst possible thing that could happen was that Blaine would think he was weird but even if he did, he was bound to forget about it over time. He probably wouldn't even take the time to learn Kurt's name. Besides, chances were Blaine Anderson would never even see the video. Kurt could just pass it off as a stupid mistake while singing 'Favorite Things'.

Santana smiled, realizing she had him convinced. "Berry, grab me that laptop." Kurt had a bad feeling about this. He felt a little bit like he had just sold his soul to Satan for the chance to meet Blaine Anderson.

()

The bus was about halfway to Austin, Texas; the next venue on Blaine Anderson's tour. The little apartment on wheels had become more of a home to Blaine than he could have possibly imagined and he did his best to make it so. Posters of Roxxy Music, Katy Perry, Michael Jackson lined the walls along with three guitars he affectionately called his babies. He had a leather couch that sat across from a large screen T.V. (he never missed a football game or a chance to get some game time no matter how rare that might be). A small kitchen nearby with all the essentials plus the many hiding places Blaine had kept for his sweet tooth. He always made sure he had a package of Red Vines near by in case the ache got too much. Finally in the back, he had a king size bed facing yet another t.v./DVD player. Above his bed, he had a bookcase filled with his favorite books and DVD's and off to the side, kept a little lap keyboard in case a song came to him in the middle of the night.

Sure, he could fly on airplanes and get somewhere faster—but they were so impersonal and had a terrible effect on the environment. And there was just something so lonely about sleeping in hotel rooms night after night, and after a scare in which he found a fan lying naked in his bed; he decided his bus was really a lot safer.

Besides, he loved watching the scenery pass him by as he thought of the next rock n roll hit. It reminded him that while yes, his dreams had come true, compared to the outside world; he was still an insignificant being on this great big earth. But his own world was busy—especially the virtual one. He had to make updates to his various social media sights and his own personal blog.

As much as he loved his job (and who wouldn't love creating music and making the world a better place through it) he was tired. Blaine was grateful that after a few more venues, he'd be taking a short three-week break before finishing the rest of his tour over the summer. Come Fall, he'd go back to the studio with The Warblers to record another album and spend a lot of time doing interviews to promote said album. Lots to do. Very little time, but Blaine wouldn't dream of anything else. Hell, he'd be happy if he was still playing at any dingy, broken down club that would even allow their presence. Playing music and having people hear it was great. Having people love it? Just icing on the cake.

And he loved his fans. Truly did. In high school, he had been alienated and pushed around for being gay. Times were hard and he definitely felt like sometimes it wasn't worth his time. But now he got to share his story and help other kids like him—he got to tell them what he wish he could have told himself years ago 'You're not alone and you are loved'. So many people had supported him. It filled him with joy any time someone told him he had inspired them and that they were proud of him because he had waited his entire life to hear those words. Of course occasionally, a hate group or critics would judge him and still call him names, but when he felt like he had an army behind him (an albeit sometimes crazy but overall well-being army) it was hard for their words to hurt him.

'_On my way to Austin. I hear the stars at night are big and bright.'_ Blaine tweeted and shook his head. His creative mind was slipping. Really, that was all he had intended to do before he raided his stock of Red Vines when a tweet posted at him caught his eye.

'_Take my boy to prom or I'll go Lima Heights on you BlaineAnderson'_ Blaine tilted his head in confusion. He had heard a lot of threats in his life, but he had never once been threatened with 'Lima Heights'. Lima actually wasn't that far from his hometown Westerville, which was why it caught his interest. Below it was a link to a video on YouTube.

He was hash tagged and tweeted at all the time (and as much as he would like to, he simply can't answer every single one), but he was rarely sent a link to a video. The word Prom had intrigued him as well. He didn't go to any of his Proms in High School and the only dance he had gone to was the Sadie Hawkins dance—and that night had ended with him and his date getting beaten within an inch of their lives. After that, Blaine transferred over to Dalton Academy where they had a zero-tolerance policy but no dances or Proms. It was actually there that he met his fellow band mates (Nick, Jeff, David, and Thad with Wes acting as manager and Trent on sound) and they had decided to name their band after their acapella group in school. Blaine never really missed going to prom but decided since his interest had already been caught, he clicked the link.

The video loaded and soon the vision of a beautiful looking boy came into view. Hair styled in the most perfect fashion Blaine had ever seen (even his professional hair and style people couldn't make his mane that nice), pale skin that seemed free of oils or marring marks, and perhaps most interesting—glasz eyes that shifted color even in the poor light quality of the video. The boy appeared nervous and shy as he sat on the bed of a heavily decorated Broadway room. Blaine could appreciate Broadway musicals as much as the next person but it did seem like this boy over did it. His blush distracted the rock star from that little fact. Music was going on outside the door but was muffled enough that Blaine could hear him when he spoke.

"Um hi…" Oh wow. He didn't realize a man's voice could go that high. It wasn't weird though—in fact, his voice sounded so whimsical and full of harmony. Like a harp or flute. "So um, Mr. Anderson but I'm a huge fan of you…which must be weird for you to hear since you have no idea who I am. My name is Kurt Hummel and quite honestly, I'm doing this on a bet."

He looked panicked. "Not that I wouldn't want you to go. God yes, I would want you to, I mean it'd be cool ugh…now I sound like a stalker who buys your hair on eBay and plans to clone you. I swear I'm not! I'm just some kid from Ohio with no date to his prom. Unfortunately, one of the many downsides to being the only gay in school and well, living in a Ohio."

Blaine felt his heart sink a little bit. Yeah, he knew a thing or two about that. Kurt as he had introduced himself, blew a piece of hair out of his face. "I'm sorry. Even if you never see this—which I doubt you will—I should have made this more awesome for you. You know, flash mob in the back dancing to your favorite song, a bouquet of flowers, maybe at a park or a mall instead of in this room where it looks like the place Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobbie come to hook up." Blaine chuckled. Kurt smiled for just a second before it faded to a frown. "So…enough rambling. Blaine Anderson, will you go to prom with me? I hope you'll say yes but I know how busy you are…and I don't mean I know your schedule I mean that in like you're Blaine Anderson. Just you know, no pressure…though if you want to go, I needed to know what you're wearing—not like, in a stalkerish way but in a 'I-need-to-color-coordinate' sort of way and…Santana, shut it off for the love of Gaga!"

The video stops. Blaine leans back and considers the motion. He's actually shocked at himself for thinking about it. On one hand, he hated dances, and going to a high school Prom might remind him of the night he got beaten up. On the other hand—despite how nervous he was, this Kurt kid seemed like a great guy. Blaine could certainly identify with him and having to face coming out alone. His date had transferred almost immediately after the incident, his parents didn't exactly understand- at least his dad didn't, and his brother was too busy with his own life to help Blaine through it. He was by himself for the most part. It must suck to go to what should be the most unforgettable night of your life and have no one to share it with. It wasn't like it'd be too out of his way to go—it would likely be in late May which would fall with in his break and he could stay with his parents (they had been bugging him to make a visit anyway) during.

And maybe it would be his chance at self-redemption. Some people called him a hero—but considering how he ran away, Blaine didn't feel like one. This way, he could help keep prom fun and safe for Kurt and make up for all the years he had avoided his past. How many times had he asked for that chance?

That was the deciding factor. Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed Wes in his contacts. "Blaine? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

No he didn't, but now that he looked—nearly 1:30 in the morning. "Sorry." Blaine sheepishly said. Wes sighed.

"Well, what it is? Don't tell me Jeff made another inappropriate tweet after that talk I had with him…"

Blaine laughed. "Sorry, can't blame Jeff for this one. I just…I had a favor I was hoping you could do for me….later today that is." Wes sighed into the phone.

"And what is this favor oh royal highness?"

"Wes please, sovereign will do fine and…" Blaine bit his lip, knowing he'd have to explain this in full immediately after. "I need you to find me the number of Kurt Hummel of Lima, Ohio and the name of a good tux place."


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate you." Santana tightened her ponytail while staring at her locker mirror. She glanced up indifferently at Kurt.

"Has anyone told you that you're over dramatic?"

"We did five recordings and that was the one you posted? I sound like a freak!" Kurt whispered harshly. Not that it mattered: Jacob Ben Israel had found the video on Santana's twitter and posted it on his stupid media site. Everyone at the school had been making jokes about him all day. Azimo even took time out of his busy schedule to slushy Kurt for the first time in months. "All day people have been staring at me and laughing at me, and you know what? I can't even blame them today!"

"Oh big deal, the brainless giant outed me in front of the school and I had a campaign ad made about it. Settle down Lady Lips." Santana stated closing her locker door. "So has hot stuff responded yet?"

Kurt laughed humorlessly. How could she ask that after the level of humiliation he had to endure today? "No, he didn't. And if I'm lucky he'll never see it. However, a few jocks from the football team said homeless Patches might take me if I get him drunk first…Now isn't that just a romantic night?"

"Hey, have you seen Patches old yearbook picture? That kid use to be a babe."

"He's _homeless_ Santana…."

Santana shrugged as they started to walking to glee. "And he's not Blaine Anderson. Slow your roll, it's only been two days but you might want to get the bitch out of your step before he calls you."

"You know; if there's any good to this whole thing. It's that if he sees the video, you'll lose the bet and I'll get to make you wear lederhosen." Kurt teased with an eye roll. It was no use talking to Santana. Getting anything close to an apology to hear was like getting a confession out of the murderer. He didn't hold his breath.

"Not if. _When_. I posted the video to his twitter."

Kurt stopped in his tracks and gaped open-mouthed at Santana. "You did WHAT?"

"Isn't the point of this for him to see it?" Santana called over her shoulder. Kurt was forced to keep walking—well, not so much walking as it was stomping. "I just tweeted it to his wall. How else was he supposed to know about it?"

"He wasn't! Oh god, how did I ever let you talk me into this? I was drunk, that's what it was. I was drunk and you took advantage of me. Now my hero thinks I'm a whiney, awkward stalker and so does the entire school or maybe that I'm just desperate…."

"Porcelain, you had two drinks and I didn't take advantage of you. If I did, you'd know it. Second of all, I posted that video because you were cute. Desperate? Sure, but maybe he's into that." Santana said. They arrived at the door for glee club and Santana smirked. "Look, right now, you might be the weird kid who asked a celebrity to the Prom, but years from now, you'll be known as the badass who had the balls to ask Blaine Anderson to Prom."

"Or more accurately, I'll be the crazy cat-man who yells gibberish at everyone." Kurt groaned sitting down and threw his head back. "At least I'll have friends…"

"So Hummel…" Puck chuckled, leaning forward in his chair. "I heard you asked Blaine Anderson to Prom. And if he says no, you plan to clone him…"

Kurt scowled at him. "Hello Noah, I heard some interesting rumors about you and juvie…"

"Woah, woah. Hummel, what happens in juvie stays in juvie man." Two beats of silence. "And FYI, she wasn't the therapist … she was a librarian."

"I'm sure, Noah." Kurt said, finished with rumors for the day. "I'm sure."

()

Three loud knocks awoke Blaine from his slumber. He stirred and snorted as he tried to drag out of his slumber. However, he ended up falling back in his bed and grumbling. "Five more minutes…" There were three heavier knocks on his door.

"Blaine god damn you, open this door right now or I'll break it down." Wes yelled. Blaine sighed into his pillow and forced himself up. He was groggy and slow getting to the door so Wes was mid-knock when Blaine pulled it open. Wow, the sun was too bright for his current wake-up status. Wes gasped and dramatically put a hand over his heart. "My my, he has awoken from his slumber. And so early too…nearly 11."

"Sorry, inspiration hit me last night and I had to write a song. I think this one could go to the studio." Blaine said while pulling back so Wes could step up into the trailer. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Oh Blaine, I know your songs are like your babies, but one of them has to be the disappointing crack head going no where in life." Wes commented, closing the door behind him. "In other news, did you remember you're expected at a radio station at 12 to do a interview?" Wes mockingly said '_no'_ the same time Blaine answered. "So with that in mind, go get in the shower and if you're out in 10-15 minutes I might have coffee and food waiting for you. Take longer than that, I'm throwing it out. Understood?"

"Yes Mother." Blaine mumbled already peeling off his shirt. Getting naked in front of Wes by this point wasn't unusual. Considering they met at all boys' school, they've walked in on each other in way more uncomfortable situations than just being in their birthday suits. His pants are dropped to the floor by the time he reaches the bathroom door. Wes grumbles and starts to pick up Blaine's clothing.

Wes speaks over the sound of running water. "Before I forget, I also tracked down that kid's number for you."

"Kurt?" Blaine called back, maybe a little too excitedly. Wes chuckles as he balls up Blaine's clothes and puts them on the table before setting out to make a pot of coffee.

"I don't believe any other kids have asked you out to prom lately. At least no one you've seriously considered going with. Why are you doing this anyway? Don't you have a vendetta against anything dance related?"

"Um, I did… but you know, I always felt kind of bad not going to my own prom. Besides, it took a lot of guts for this to ask me—he gave his name so everyone at his school probably knows he did it." Blaine started scrubbing his body clean. He still wasn't quite use to how toned it had become. Blaine had built it on sometime after he started getting famous. Being on stage had made him self-conscious, that and if he could help it, he wouldn't give his critics anything to pick at him for.

"Yeah and you know nothing about him, he sounded awkward in the video."

"Aw! I thought he was cute. He was just nervous and I can't blame him. Takes a lot of guts to post a video like that…"

"Or maybe stupidity. You know every time I hear one of these fans declare their love for you, I just want them to spend a day in my shoes so they know how annoyingly high maintenance you are."

"But Wes, you're my biggest fan, right?" Blaine teased. The coffee maker started beeping and Wes pulled out the full pot. The smell hit Blaine's nostrils and he could actually feel his mouth water.

"Sure, sure Blaine, but seriously, what's so special about him that you're willing to spend your break at your parents house?" Wes asked. It was a valid question. Blaine didn't intentionally avoid his parents but they weren't exactly fun to be around ether. It was worth noting that neither of them had ever attended a Glee competition or concert of his. If asked to describe his parents, he wouldn't go as far as to call them bad parents. When compared to kids who were beaten their whole lives or thrown out for being gay, he was rather lucky. His parents weren't there for him like he felt parents should be. As far as personality was concerned, his parents could drive him crazy too. They were just too overbearing when he really didn't care and too indifferent when he probably needed them most. He just considered them inconsistent.

But it did bring up a good question. Why exactly was Blaine doing this? He had heard other celebrities doing things like attending balls or charity events, but prom? Not unheard of but not exactly common either. Most of the time, the kids who did get the so-called honor were kids who were on death's doorstep or were somehow afflicted with some deep, damaging drama. Kurt, despite his nervousness, seemed perfectly fine physically and mentally.

He was one of Blaine's two average fans— his most average was the teenage girl, many of whom proclaimed their undying love for him (and that was just the mildest example. He once had a girl beg and plead him to father her kids. She was kindly escorted away from him). The other was the gay teen, who he definitely could relate to but could also be just as unpredictable. Most of his fans were good-hearted people who found all the right things in his music and he tried not to get too scared by the fans that took things a little too far. That all being said, how could he be sure Kurt was the good-hearted kind and not the crazy kind?

Well he seemed witty. He managed to fit a joke or two in between his nervous questioning. He was actually really cute too, could be a model even. He supposed in a way, Kurt just reminded him of a younger version of himself. He could see the passion in his eyes to make things happen. The kid had mentioned that he was the only gay kid at his school (and having been from Ohio himself, he could definitely believe it) but didn't seem to make a big deal out of it other than not having a date. He seemed put together, funny, and hey, he loved Gaga. For Blaine though, this was also a chance to face his demons. He had let those monsters at the Sadie Hawkins dance rob him of courage to date in high school and try to go to prom. Now was his chance to go back, hold his head high, and reclaim those lost memories. And hey, if he could make great ones for someone else then all the better. Blaine wasn't sure how to explain that all to Wes, so he did it in the simplest way he could.

"He just is." Blaine stepped out of the shower and found his way to his closest. "Besides, it'll be great publicly."

"Well, can't argue with you there. Does make you look pretty awesome actually. I just want you to be careful and maybe take a bodyguard? David will get pissed if you can't play guitar because a bunch of high schoolers tackled you at a dance."

"I like to think of it as a giant group hug." Blaine reemerged a few minutes later completely dressed. A pair of dark jeans and his famous pink-flannel over a blue t-shirt. Wes shook his head.

"The day you retire, I'm burning that thing. " Wes said, shoving a thermos of coffee and a hastily made egg burrito into the singer's arms. "Come on, you're going to be late for your interview if we don't hurry."

Blaine took a long sip of his coffee and hmmm'ed "But I haven't done anything with my hair yet. I'm going to have an afro all day."

"Well, if you had gone to bed in a timely matter, you wouldn't have this problem. " Wes said matter-of-factly. Blaine rolled his eyes and follow Wes out into the parking and into the back of a sleek, black car.

"Whatever you say, Mom."

()

Kurt threw his backpack against his closet door and fell back first onto his bed. Day two of his embarrassing prom video hadn't been any better than day one. If anything, it had gotten worse. He didn't dare go look at the YouTube comments as they were bound to be worse. Santana finally agreed to take the video down when she got home not that it mattered— by this point, he'd already be remembered as the freaky kid who asked Blaine Anderson to prom.

He groaned when Finn knocked at his door. "Go away Finn! I'm not in the mood."

"Uh okay, it's just someone's on the phone for you." Another loud sigh. It was probably someone calling to prank him or call him an awful word. Although if this was another call like his dad got a few years ago, they wouldn't have bothered to ask for him.

Kurt considered just telling Finn to go away but decided he'd rather deal with his bullies himself. Kurt stood up and quickly crossed over to open his door He grabbed the phone from Finn's hand, muttered a 'thank you' and shut the door again. He raised the phone to his ear, expecting to hear laughter. "Hello?"

"Hi…Is this Kurt Hummel?"

"That depends—who am I speaking to?" The voice sounded very familiar, only adding to Kurt's fears that this was a joke. Although if he could say anything nice, the caller had a nice voice. That voice chuckled over the line which made Kurt huff. "Look, if you're calling with some cliché joke or whatever, just do it so we can get on with ours lives."

"Oh no, this isn't a joke. I'm just trying to think of a way to convince you it's not. Um…This is Blaine Anderson."

Silence. Kurt didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to react. After a moment of initial shock he remembered there was no possible way this could happen. "Yeah right, very original. I'm sure the boys in the locker room thought you were very clever."

"Locker room? What? No Kurt, I'm serious. I saw your video online and I had to call you."

"Sure, and I'm Mary Tyler Moore." So if he knew it wasn't true, why the hell was he sticking on the line? _Yes, why are you still talking to this guy? _"Have a nice life…"

"Wait! Hold on!"

Kurt stopped just before his finger hit the end button and raised the phone back up with a sigh. The voice himself sighed and cleared his throat. Kurt raised an eyebrow. Then suddenly, he heard it.

"_Let me get your heart racing with my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me and my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight." _

Kurt almost dropped the phone. His fingers clutched around it as he swallowed. A recording could never sound that pure, and no one could impersonate Blaine and sound just that amazing. Holy mother of god… "Could you hold on a minute please?"

"Oh, sure." Kurt placed the phone on the bed and briskly walked out of his bedroom. He jogged down the stairs and past Finn in the living room until he reached the basement. Once he was downstairs and at the bottom, he did something he wasn't necessarily proud of.

He screamed. He screamed and hyperventilated—shouted 'oh my god!' more times than he could count. Blaine Anderson was on the phone. **Blaine Freaking Anderson** called him and asked for him by name.

The door flew open to the basement and Finn bombarded down the stairs. "Kurt? What the hell is going on?"

Kurt didn't answer. He walked past Finn and back up the stairs, following the path directly back into his room and picked the phone back up. His mind was racing again. He wanted to say something witty—something that would make his idol laugh. "You're really Blaine Anderson." Mission accomplished; Blaine was laughing but Kurt felt more like an idiot.

"So I've been told. You weren't expecting my call?"

Then Kurt's heart sank. In all his excitement that he was talking to the Blaine Anderson, he forgot the reason was calling him. The embarrassing, horrible, reason. "You saw the video…Oh god, I'm so sorry! You must think I'm the weirdest kid ever...My stupid friend dared me to do it. We were at a sleepover and listening to your music and…"

"Kurt, relax… Believe me, you're _not_ the weirdest kid ever. Not even close. Until you're in my bed begging me to impregnate you, you're fine." Kurt blushed. The thought might have appeared a few times in his dreams. Not so much the impregnate part as it was the…well, everything else that came with being in Blaine Anderson's bed.

"Oh well…that's great news." Kurt sounded so dumb right now. It was terrible to feel so weak but on the other hand, it was Blaine Anderson! Surely he could forgive himself for being a little tongue-tied.

"Glad you say so. I'd hate to have my prom date worried I didn't like him."

Kurt's eyes widened. "I'm sorry?..." He gasped.

Blaine chuckled loudly and god was Kurt creepy for loving that sound? Kurt didn't think so. "I'd love to go to prom with you Kurt."

**And there's chapter two and oh my goodness, you guys are awesome! 12 reviews for the first chapter (I think that's a personal record). I was a bit worried about how this story would be received so I'm glad people are liking it so far! I just hope Kurt being fanboyish doesn't make him too out of character (although his reaction to Cooper might justify it). So thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited the story!**

**Now, on to the review response…**

**MegumiDarkAurora- Oh! A regular reviewer of my stories! Thank you for taking the time to read and review another. It is an odd twist of events but I don't even think Kurt could tell a celebrity to follow his color coordination, lol. I did love writing the game at the beginning (my best friend and I often play games like that), the ND sleepovers in general promise good times. Oh, that is true but I figured there was a difference between making a passing comment and lamenting how he couldn't find a date. Mainly, I wanted Blaine to empathize with him so he'd be further encouraged to say yes—which might have been lazy writing on my part (I hope it didn't seem so though!). To answer your questions, there are quite a few reasons for Blaine to say yes (he empathizes with Kurt, he hopes to make-up memories from missing prom growing up, he's majorly loyal to his fans, and of course, he does think Kurt is cute). It was really hard to think of reasons for him to say yes but I have heard of a few celebrities (mainly, athletes) taking kids to prom although like I said in the story, there's usually more to it. I do remember though in a Q&A session on YouTube, a girl did ask Darren to prom and he sounded like he really wanted to go! He politely declined but he was such a sweetheart about it! Thank you and hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Muchacha- Lol, no not at all…Well, awkward Kurt is just adorable though. I imagine Blaine as a rock star would be just so nice and cute so I'm glad you think so :) Thank you for the review!**

**Something2look4ward2- Aw, thank you! I think he was very surprised (I would be). Hope you like the new chapter :)**

**Saku-ann- Hope you like it! Thank for the review! Look forward to hearing from you :) **

** NO1 KLAINER- Lol, thank you very much! Hope you continue to think so!**

**paddyofurniture- Mine too! It's one of my ton ten favorite Kurt lines, so I had to get it in. Glad you like the concept—like I said, I got the idea and I couldn't let it go (seems to be a pattern with me, lol). Hope you enjoy the new chapter and thanks for the review!**

**cole5148- Kurt and the girls are kind of the best group ever :) I love their friendship on the show. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and thanks for the review!**

**Anderpson- Thank you very much! Hope you love the update!**

**KlaineFan88- Thank you so much! I hope it continues to please :) **

**Lady-Pea- Came sooner than I thought I would be able to. Hope you like it! Thanks for the review!**

**EKUgirl2016- Aw, I'm so glad you like it! Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy the new update :)**

**thexkat- Thank you very much! Oh, if I were Kurt, I don't think I'd make it through a video! And I've always imagined Blaine being like the sweetest, coolest celebrity ever. Based a little bit on how Darren is with his fans (he always seems so nice to them. I love it when celebrities are great with their fans and the glee cast are some of the nicest!). Hope you enjoy the update and thanks for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The phone dropped to the floor with a loud _thunk_. Kurt couldn't be bothered with the mistake he made as he felt his chest tighten. Santana's stupidly crazy plan had worked. Holy shit, it fucking worked! Not only did he have a date to prom but he was taking the Blaine Anderson! Oh my god, he had so much to do! He had to plan an appropriate outfit, he had to find a corsage worthy to be on Blaine's jacket, dear god, he had to know what Blaine was wearing so he could coordinate this.

"Kurt? Hello?" Kurt paused and cursed, quickly picking up the phone and raising it back to his ear.

"Sorry. It's just…um, wow. Really?"

He could imagine Blaine flashing an amused smile like the ones he wore in interviews when someone asked him a particularly personal question or tried to get info on a new album. Then he had to push that thought from his mind because if he thought about actually talking to Blaine too much, he might lose his ability to talk all together. "Yes really. I don't call my fans and play random jokes you know." He replied in a teasing tone.

"Oh I do! I think you're just…um, it's just really nice of you is all." Kurt said putting it mildly. "It's just, if you don't mind me asking, why are you saying yes?"

"I just get this feeling that you're having a similar experience in high school that I did…I won't go into the details of why but I didn't go to my prom." Blaine explained. Kurt felt his heart sink a little bit. He knew it; pity. Granted, it was closer to empathy because Blaine knew what he was going through but Kurt couldn't help that any person who had asked Blaine might have gotten him to go if they had a similar story. "That and well…I like you."

Oh, that was a much better answer. "You like me?"

"Yeah, I do." Blaine said, trying hard not to laugh anymore. "You're funny, you seem nice, you keep assuring me you're not crazy…I think it's thoughtful for you to keep telling me—but you're going to tell me the minute you are crazy, right?"

"Well, people who are crazy don't know they're crazy so I don't think I can keep that promise." Kurt smiled. Blaine broke his hold against laughing and chuckled once again.

"See? That's why I like you." Blaine pointed out. Kurt shouldn't have felt so happy to hear someone say something as simple as 'I like you', but damn, how often was it that your idol (who also happened to be the best looking man in the world) told you something like that?

Kurt was positively beaming. "Alright so…I guess I'll see you late may?"

The line buzzed for a moment like he was readjusting the phone. "Well actually… I don't know if you know this but I'm playing in Detroit in a few weeks. It's one of the last shows on my tour and I'd like to get to know the guy I'm taking to prom so—would you and a few friends like to come to the concert? And of course, come backstage after the show."

Would Kurt and his friends like to go to a show featuring the man many of them practically worshipped? Was Rachel Berry a fashion disaster on her best days? _What kind of stupid question was that!_ "Sure. Yeah that sounds great."

"Awesome! I'll have my manager send four tickets and stage passes. If you guys get a chance, you should come early and hang out before too." There was a loud muffled shout on the other line followed by a closer but still muffled 'Okay Wes!'. "Listen Kurt, it was great talking but I have to go. Look forward to meeting you! I'm so excited for prom!"

"Yeah me too. Thanks." And it sounded so simple and so unintelligent but Kurt didn't know what else to say. As soon as he hung up, he immediately jumped to the closet. He now had to outfits to piece together- one for prom and one for the concert.

Kurt Hummel was going to prom with Blaine Anderson.

()

Blaine was exhausted by the time he got back to his trailer later that night. Along the way, he was caught by a few female fans. He smiled politely, signed a few autographs and rushed to his trailer as fast as he could before he was found by more fans.

Ironically, the moment he stepped into the trailer, he wanted to go back out. "Hi Blaine." The breathy, supposed to be sexy voice of famous model Sebastian Smythe called to him. This wasn't the first time he had found Sebastian naked on his couch. The previous times had been much more pleasant since they were dating at the time. It had been two months since they're very public break-up. What wasn't so public was the reason behind the break-up and perhaps if everyone knew that Sebastian had cheated on Blaine, they'd understand why exactly he wasn't amused a gorgeous naked man was on his couch.

As such, Blaine adverted his eyes almost immediately. "Sebastian…what are you doing here?"

"Isn't that obvious, stud?" And Blaine just knew Sebastian was pushing his leg up and trailing a finger down. "I happened to be in town for a photo shoot and heard that my favorite singer was in town so I wanted to give him a little surprise."

"I'm tired so if you'd be so kind as to put your clothes back on, I'd appreciate it." Blaine stated, walking right past Sebastian and straight to his refrigerator to get a beer. He needed a drink after this little mess.

Blaine could hear the hard sigh. "Come on Blaine, I know you're still mad about what happened but I'm willing to make it up to you…"

"I don't want you to make it up to me…" Blaine growled. Sebastian rolled his eyes and started reaching for his clothes. Blaine just couldn't deal with it. There were together for only 5 months, but Blaine had fallen in love with this man.

No, it was more like he fell in love with the idea of him. Sebastian had been the cherry top on already pretty awesome sundae. His music was topping charts, everyone knew his name, and hey, when a model (whom you use to have magazine clippings of hanging in your room) came up to you and whispered dirty things in your ear, well, that was pretty awesome too. But Sebastian was also smart, very creative, and as it turned out, knew a thing or two about music. Blaine had heard rumors of his promiscuous reputation but paid no mind because everyone in fame had been accused of one sin or another. Even he had when the paparazzi tried to capture photos of him living it up on his 21st birthday. In Blaine's head, they were the super couple he had always wanted to be. They were going to get married, and go to charity events, and adopt a couple kids and just be the _it_ thing.

But finding your boyfriend giving head to one of his photographers tend to ruin a dream or two. Blaine didn't spend years fighting against his father's expectations just to let someone else push him around. Dreams were lost, images were shattered—the only thing he could do was write a song or two about it and move on. At this point though, Sebastian was becoming an album.

Sebastian was now completely dressed but Blaine still could barely stand to look at him. He fought against the urge to look away as Sebastian glared at him. His ex-boyfriend had the audacity to be mad at him for turning him down? "How did you get in here anyway?" While on stage, he always made sure that a security or two kept an eye on his bus.

"People don't believe it's over Blaine. Or have you had your head so far up your ass you missed the tabloids?" Sebastian stated. Blaine didn't pay much attention to tabloids or entertainment shows, but he knew that rumors had been going around since their break up that he and Sebastian would get back together. This little escapade certainly wouldn't help that.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't want to get anyone's hopes up." Blaine chided and then took a long swig of his beer. He slammed the fridge door shut and leaned on it. "So maybe you should go."

Sebastian's eyes soften at Blaine's tone. He seems almost hurt and it takes every ounce of strength for Blaine not to reach out and sooth him. He hates making people feel bad; even if they deserve it. "I don't think it's over, Blaine."

"I do. I know it is." Sebastian looks hopeless. Like Blaine had kicked his puppy right in front of him. Blaine tries to drink faster so he'll care less. He's tried running to a bottle though; it just leaves him angrier and more upset than he was even catching Sebastian cheating. Instead, Blaine gives a frustrated shrug. "What do you want me to tell you, Seb? I don't have anything to say. You want to go around and fuck anything with legs, that's your business, but it's not mine."

"It was nothing Blaine." Sebastian tries to laugh off his embarrassment. Thin, piano-playing (or they could have been, Sebastian had very little interest in learning to play) fingers reached out to graze Blaine's cheek. The stubble fighting against soft. "He was just a nobody who was available for a quick fuck. You know how hard it is when you're touring all the time. I still love you, baby." Sebastian's other hand leads down until he's playing with the top button of Blaine's shirt. "He's nothing compared to you."

Blaine closes his eyes and shakes his head. "And you actually believe that's a compliment…That's why we're not together anymore."

As if one cue, the trailer door pulls open and Trent comes up the steps. "Hey buddy, Wes and I are heading...Sebastian?" Trent had multiple jobs but his hand for technology and having an ear for perfect pitch landed him on sound most of the time. As the youngest in their group The Warblers (particularly Blaine and Jeff) had always been protective of Trent. As such, Sebastian use to get jealous of their relationship and hated when Trent was around. Now even though they weren't together anymore, he can sense Sebastian tensing and taking on a sneer. Honestly, Blaine can't think of a better person to walk in at that moment. "I didn't know you were here."

"Whatever. Maybe you should learn to fucking knock." Sebastian bites with a low growl. He then glares up at Blaine. "You know where to call me…"

The model pushed past a wide-eyed Trent and exited the trailer with a slam of the door. Blaine opens his eyes and nurses a little more at his beer. Trent wants to ask what the hell just happened, but isn't sure if Blaine's in the right frame of mind. He decides to push it. "Did I interrupt something?"

Blaine pulls the beer away with a pop. "Yes, but you have no idea how grateful I am that you did. Impeccable timing as always, Trent." Trent sent him a sarcastic, sassy look. There was an on-going joke that Trent just had this habit of walking in on incredibly awkward situations (whether that was walking in on David and his girlfriend making out or catching the gym teacher getting a blow-job by the science teacher).

But on a more serious note, Blaine hated the idea that he was so close to folding. On one hand, he and Sebastian handled their fame in different ways. Blaine tried to do good while Sebastian used it to help himself. Blaine also, while realizing that his life was now abnormal, didn't consider himself any better than anyone else while the model rose himself to near god status. Despite that, Sebastian understood what it was like to have everyone know your name. He knew what it was like to have someone love you and adore you simply because everyone else did. Ironically, Sebastian loved him for the very same reason—because he was famous. Blaine couldn't spend his life wondering if the person he was with would still love him if he was still the kid he was in high school. Sebastian couldn't give him that and honestly, he wondered if anyone could.

Trent cleared his throat and awkwardly pointed to the door. "So before I walked in on that. Wes and I are leaving. We'll see you in Orlando. Oh and he wanted me to tell you that he sent the tickets."

Blaine nodded his head. "Cool. Thanks."

"Um, Blaine? Is Sebastian something I should tell Wes about? Like…."

"It's not a problem. I dealt with it." Blaine assured. Trent looked uncertain but decided he had pushed enough. Blaine didn't look in any mood to talk anyway. "Yeah, I'll see you guys in Orlando."

Trent wanted to make some poetic, uplifting final thought but couldn't find the words. He just slowly back out and closed the trailer door behind him. Blaine sighed and immediately dug for his stash of red vines before settling himself on the couch to wait for his driver to take him away from here.

He was going to need at least one more beer to get over what had occurred tonight.

()

Kurt laid the tickets out on the table. Santana, Rachel, and Mercedes gasped. Kurt hadn't told them the reason he called the little meeting at his house. It took every ounce of strength not to smile smugly.

"He sent you tickets?" Rachel spoke with no strength to her voice. Just utter shock.

"And backstage passes." Mercedes looked up, trying to find the best way to ask her next question.

"So, what does this mean…?"

Kurt's smile grew. "He says he wants to get to know his prom date."

Then all the girls erupted into loud shouts and squeals. Kurt chuckled but found himself getting all giddy again. Hell, how did you not?

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Santana shouted.

"Hey, hey language! Just what's going on in here?" Burt asked as he entered the kitchen. Judging by the worried expression on his father's face, Kurt assumed he had taken the screams to be something bad.

"Sorry Mr. Hummel," Mercedes said. "We're just excited about the concert." Kurt cringed; he had yet to tell his father about the concert or asking Blaine to prom for that matter.

Burt raised an eyebrow. His eyes immediately go to Kurt. "Concert?"

Each of the girls turn to Kurt. A look of 'ohhhh, you're in trouble' on all their faces. Kurt ignored them and addressed his father. "Yeah um…I got four tickets and backstage passes to the Blaine Anderson concert in Detroit."

"And when were you going to tell me about this? I can't just drop everything to take you to a concert, Kurt."

Kurt cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly. "Actually, I was hoping we could go alone."

Burt's eyes narrowed at Kurt. "To Detroit?" Kurt nodded stiffly. "You want me to let my teenage son and his three female friends go to out of state alone? To Detroit of all places?"

"Dad, Mercedes and I are almost 18. Rachel and Santana are already 18. We're not kids anymore. We know not to walk in dark alleys and not to climb into a strangers van—we'll be fine." Burt sighed and took his cap off to run his hand over his baldhead.

"Mr. Hummel, if it makes you feel any better… I'm scarier than anything you're going to find in Detroit." Santana pointed out. Burt shook his head.

"I don't know, kiddo. Are you guys going to be up to driving after the concert and going backstage?"

"We were going to get a hotel room. Outside of Detroit." Kurt answered. Burt looked at Kurt, and then the girls, and then Kurt again. He did this several times before releasing an exhausted breath.

"Alright, I guess it's fine with me." This was followed by another loud cheer. Unfortunately, Burt had his own follow up. "But you have to take Finn with you."

"What?..." Kurt trailed off. His jumping immediately ceased. Finn couldn't even name one Blaine Anderson song. Now his dad expected to push out one of his friends who actually liked him to take _Finn_? "Why?"

"Look kid, I know you're tough as nails, and I know your mature enough to make good decisions, but Detroit's a rough place and…" Burt paused, unsure of how to continue without incurring the wrath of his son. "And well, I'm not exactly shaking in my boots when I see you."

Kurt shot his father the signature bitch-face. Santana added to the tension with a 'oh snap'. Burt just continued. "Plus, with the designer stuff you wear, you're just asking for someone to rob you. Finn's tall and muscle and I just think you'd be safer if you had him around."

"But Mr. Hummel, there's only four tickets." Rachel brought up, looking very small. Burt shrugged.

"Sorry hon, I'd just feel better if Finn was there. It's not negotiable. It's either me or him." Burt stated. He then left the kitchen to ensure that yes, the conversation was indeed over. Kurt sunk into his chair and gave them all an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry…"

Santana waved her hand. "It's whatever Porcelain. Just pick out who's going with us…"

Mercedes motioned her head and narrowed at Santana. "What makes you think you get to go? The Latina tapped her fingers against the table unamused.

"Um, because I'm the one who suggested he ask Blaine Anderson to prom? Besides, you two have gone to a concert before and I've never seen McGorgeous Abs perform before so fuck you, I'm going." Santana argued and it was a pretty good argument. Kurt gave Rachel and Mercedes an apologetic shrug.

Rachel stood up from the table. Kurt realized it was an attempt to make herself bigger and there for, more of an authority figure. "Well since Finn is going and I'm Finn's girlfriend, I think the logical choice would be me."

Mercedes stood up and put an end to Rachel's authority tactic. "Um excuse me! But these aren't Finn's tickets, they're Kurt's. Second of all, you being Finn's girlfriend is exactly the reason you shouldn't get to go!"

"How does that make any sense?"

"Because we're sharing a hotel room. There fore, there'll be two double beds, so the natural arrangement will be for you and Finn to share one bed and Kurt and Santana to share another." Mercedes turns to look directly at Kurt. "And what does a couple do in bed?" The color drained from Kurt's face. Dear god, images had placed in his head that could never be removed.

Santana grimaced. "Eww! Been there. Done that. Don't want to hear it again. Kurt she brings up a very valid point!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finn and I would not do that with other people in the room! In fact, Kurt if you take me, I would volunteer to sleep on the floor which means you could have your own bed."

"I veto that because I'd be sharing a bed with the giant and I'd rather hear you two have sex." But Santana could tell the idea appealed to Kurt. "Seriously?

Kurt sighed and rubbed at his temple. "Look, there's only one way to solve this. Rock, paper, scissors. Best two out of three gets to go." It was the only way Kurt could think of that would take the responsibility off his shoulders. Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other and shrugged. It was the only solution that made sense.

The first round, Mercedes had beaten Rachel with scissors. The next, Rachel had gotten Mercedes with rock. It came down to the final round in which Rachel had broken the tie with scissors. Mercedes groaned as Rachel jumped up and down. Kurt gave her another apologetic shrug.

"Cedes, I'm really sorry." She forced a smile on her lips, trying not to look too bitter because she really was happy for Kurt.

"It's okay. Or it will be. Just give that ass a squeeze for me will you?" Kurt nodded and then stood up to give Mercedes a hug. He felt bad that she couldn't go since they all pretty much loved Blaine. He felt a bit like he was pulling out of promise. Mercedes pat Kurt's back and assured him many times it was fine.

"I'll try to talk him into giving you a dance at prom, okay?" Kurt whispered. Mercedes smiled and made the hug a little tighter.

"Boy, you better." And that was that. He, Rachel, Santana, and Finn were going to see Blaine Anderson and then meet him backstage. As bad as Kurt wanted to feel for Mercedes about it, he really couldn't.

Quite frankly, this would be the best day of his life. Save for the actual day at prom.

**Yay! I finally got chapter three up! Naturally, Sebastian had to make an appearance as the superficial ex-boyfriend (I usually don't like making him the complete bad guy but I couldn't resist this time). I believe next chapter we'll have Blaine and Kurt meeting face-to-face for the first time! Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and alerts you guys! Makes me super-duper happy :)**

**Thaliana- Thank so much! I have seen the theme done before too, it's always great to read because Blaine is always so sweet and dapper that he's like every fan's dream (so is Kurt when he's the famous one). Thank you, for saying so! I hope I continue to do well. Oh my goodness, that's a brilliant idea! Why didn't I think of that? Could you imagine how cool it'd be to be able to say a superstar played at your prom? Automatically best-prom ever :)**

**Kawaiibookwork- Thank you! Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Lady-Pea- Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this one too :)**

**xxxEchelonAtHeartxx- Yeah, so would mine. I don't think I'd be able to say a word. Just a bunch of 'uh…huh?'. Thank you for the review!**

**Thunderstorm Kick Drum- Aw! Thank you! Seriously four of the nicest things anyone could say about my writing so it means a lot to hear! Oh, I'll absolutely have to PM you sometime, feel free to do the same too :) Hope you enjoy the update and thanks again! **

**thexkat- Thanks! I think in this story I based Blaine a little bit more off Darren (and Darren is pretty much adorable) but they're both just simply adorable all the time (Kurt and Blaine). Aw! Don't be hard on yourself; I thought it was a great review…certainly not the worse. And I just appreciate that you took the time to review even though you were sleepy. Hope you love this chapter too and thanks for reviewing! **

**KlaineFan88- Glad you do! Thanks for reviewing.**

**RyanReta- You'll have to let me know if it is :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**dcriss16- I think he is :) Thanks for the review!**

**Turq857- Aw! Thank you so much for both reviews! I'm glad you think Kurt stayed in character well. I'm afraid doing a story like this that if I make him too fan-boy suddenly, he'll lose his character (although I think any of us would act like that in that situation). Glad to hear it's not the case. Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

**cole5148- Thank you. Yeah, Jacob's a butthead—but it makes it convenient to post how everyone found out in the story so it works that he is. Thank you :) I just couldn't think of any other way for him to see it unless Santana tweeted it (unless someone like showed him which then I didn't know how they would know so I thought it was the easiest solution). Lol, I pretty much couldn't resist having Blaine sing to prove it was him and naturally, it had to be Teenage Dream. The first song Blaine ever sang on the show :). Hope you enjoy the update and thank you for the review!**

**Castor49- Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy the update (and like what happens next!) Thank you for the review!**

**Jasmine A. Roberts- Thank you! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

**saku-ann- I concur :) Although he's not so sweet this chapter. Sebastian deserved it though. Lol, well I hope you like it! Thanks for the review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel had been a pain in the ass about the whole concert thing. Constantly bringing up around Mercedes, calling Kurt every night with new outfit suggestions, and worst of all, going on and on and on about how the whole experience would be better because Finn would be there. She didn't do it to be mean but Kurt was entirely convinced Rachel lacked any sort of skills in being humble.

Mercedes on the other hand, hadn't pushed the issue at all, but Kurt knew she was just absolutely disappointed. Kurt wished he could say he was disappointed—in reality, he was elated. He was just upset his best friend wouldn't be there with him.

"Rachel, shut up or the tickets are going to Mercedes." Kurt warned at lunch the next day when Rachel brought up the idea of buying and wearing concert shirts. First, it was rude just to bring it up in front of Mercedes. Second of all, there was no way he was meeting his idle and prom date in a shirt with his name on it. Rachel widened her eyes but her lips zipped shut. Kurt wondered if he should just buy tickets all the time if it meant he could Rachel to shut up. Finn squeezed her should gently.

"Dude, she can't help it. She's just excited. I don't get it but I guess I will soon enough." Mercedes does actually glare at Finn. She doesn't get too upset with Rachel anymore because well, it was just Rachel. She was however pissed that Finn was going to the concert when he wasn't a Blaine Anderson fan. He actually had the nerve to ask Kurt what c.d. he was listening to this morning. Both of them replied at the same time 'The person you're going to see, doofus.' Finn blushed and mutter an _'oh right'_.

"Excited about what? Finally going to get the little lady there, Fincess?" Both Rachel and Finn blushed at the same time when Puck squeezed himself into the table. Mercedes smiled just a little bit at the couple's embarrassment while Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Uh no…" Finn stuttered, trying to regain his focus. "Me, Rachel, Kurt and Santana are going to a concert. It's some guy. Raine Wilson?"

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt growled lowly. Finn nodded.

"Right, that guy."

"Yeah, I heard earlier." Puck threw in, taking a bite of the spaghetti lunch. "It's all the school's been talking about for the past hour."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Noah. What are you talking about?"

Puck tilted his head. "You haven't seen it yet?"

"Seen what?" Kurt asked impatiently. Just then Santana pushes Tina aside so she and Brittany can sit down.

"Your boy posted about you on twitter." She explained. Kurt turned and widened his eyes. He did what? "Well, he didn't mention you by name but he was excited for Prom and everyone at the school figured it out."

Kurt, as if noticing for the first time today, saw that a lot of people were looking at his table. Fuck, how had he not noticed? Well, if it was only an hour ago, then that would explain it. Word (especially if Jacob Ben Israel was involved) got around here fast. Kurt sunk in his seat and groaned. "Fantastic."

"That everyone was calling you an idiot a week ago for making that video and now they're eating their words because you're taking the incredibly sexy Blaine Anderson to prom? Yeah, it's a real tragedy isn't it?" Santana snorted.

Puck took a large mouthful of food and pointed his fork at Finn. "Dude, why are you going to see this guy?"

"Because Blaine Anderson is amazing and he wants to share the experience with me!" Rachel cooed, intertwining her arm with Finn's and smiling. Puck, Kurt, and Santana roll their eyes all at the same time.

"My dad's making me take Finn. Apparently his size makes him more of a threat in the mean streets of Detroit."

"As um…. pathetic as that is. As your bro, I can't let you do that." Puck leans forward and smirks. "Instead, we should try and get into Joe Louis Arena and see if we can see some Red Wings training camp."

Finn perked up when Puck brought that up. One of his favorite sports team (among many other things) were the Red Wings hockey team. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Noah, that's…"

"Genius!" Mercedes interrupted. Every eye turned to her as she had never used 'genius' or a compliment for that matter, to refer to Puck. "You can sneak with me into the car after they leave Kurt's house then you and Finn can go watch…whatever you were going to watch and I can go to the concert and meet Blaine!"

Rachel seemed just as uncertain as Kurt felt. Though, it was for different reasons. Kurt was worried he'd get caught or Finn and Puck would do something stupid in the large city. Rachel was uncertain because she REALLLY wanted Finn to come with her to meet Blaine. In this case, Kurt considered himself more thoughtful. At the same time, it was hard to ignore the excited look on Mercedes face when all Kurt had seen for days was crushing disappointment.

"I don't know…" Kurt said honestly. Santana rolled her eyes.

"What's the big deal, Porcelain? You let Puck and Giant go out on the town and we all get to see Anderson in all his sexy glory. Everyone wins and daddy doesn't have to find out." It was true. If this all went according to plan, then his dad wouldn't have to know that Finn didn't go to the actual concert with them. As far as he's concerned, he's held up his end of the bargain. He's taking Finn; Finn could walk him up to the doors for all he cared.

Then Mercedes widened her eyes and pouted. "Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes." A smile cracked across Mercedes face as she leaned across the table, pouting closer and closer to Kurt. Kurt held his hands up and chuckled. "Alright fine! Finn, you can go with Puck but if you breathe a word of it to our parents, I'll murder you! Understand? This stays between all of us." Santana smirked and Kurt narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

"Nothing….It's just if I had a quarter for every time I heard that right Finn?" Santana said jabbing her foot against Finn's leg. He jumped and tried to move closer to Rachel but she glares him down. Puck fist pumps Santana (and that just ushers in an entire new line of terrible thoughts). The good news seems to be a compromise has been worked out.

The bad news is he's trusting Puck and Finn not to screw up.

()

"Kurt, can we stop please? I have to go to the bathroom." Finn complained from the backseat, behind him. Kurt tried to concentrate, as it was the first time he had driven into a big city. That was difficult when you remember that A. you were driving to meet your favorite superstar and B. this was the fourth time Finn had asked to stop and use the bathroom.

"San…"

Santana reached from the very back and wrapped her arm around Finn's neck. Her lips near his ear. "We lost a half-hour because you had to drink three mountain dews at every stop. You can hold it or I can go Lima Heights on you."

"Thank you." Mercedes and Kurt chimed in from the front. Puck groaned from besides Santana as she leaned back into her seat.

"Are we there yet?"

"Do I need to sick Santana on you too?" Kurt said. They must have been close. Kurt could see young women about their age walking with Blaine Anderson t-shirts on. Many of them carrying Red Vines and singing his lyrics so loud Kurt could hear them from the car. That was totally insane—he thought as he turned up The Warblers c.d. (the third one since they started) and got another handful of Red Vines. Mercedes started mouthing the lyrics to the song.

"Hey, so what do you think he'll be like in person? What was he like on the phone?" She asked after a line or so.

"Well, he was really nice. Kind of funny." Probably really funny once you got to know him too. Kurt may have been fantasizing about this moment as much as he had been worried about it.

Over the phone and on tape was one thing. Would Blaine still want to go to prom with him if they met in person? Would he think Kurt was some annoying fan? Well, in retrospect he was. It was the power of celebrity after all—it turned the celebrity into a King and Queens and everyone else into hopelessly devoted servants. It was amazing how one man can just rip the pride away from another. And Kurt was perfectly willing to let that pride go.

They finally found a parking garage not too far away from where the concert was. The group piled out of the car and Kurt turned to glare down Puck and Finn. "You are to head back to this car the moment we text you. Stay out of trouble or at least have the decency not to get caught. If my dad finds out…"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry Hummel! You're talking to the Puckasaurus here." Puck responded with a cocky smile. Kurt frowned.

"Noah, what you consider comforting is part of the problem." Kurt said locking his car and putting his keys in his pocket. "It's a very sad sight when Finn is the most responsible member of the group."

"Oh for the love of…Puck, if you get in trouble, I'm cutting your dick off. No threats, no warnings, just _swish._" Santana made a cutting motion along with her sound effect. Each of the boys widened their eyes even if Puck was the only one being addressed. "Understood?"

Both Finn and Puck nodded before quickly scurrying away. Santana gave the girls and Kurt a smug look and cocked her head. "Want something done? Talk about the boys and they jump right to it. Now I believe we have some sex-on-a-stick to enjoy."

They walk through the city and Kurt admits that his father's fear may not have been misplaced. Graffiti—some artistic, others just profanity—are sprayed on buildings and Kurt's sure he's seen ten more homeless people in the block alone than he has his whole life in Lima. At the same time, Detroit holds it's own beauty. It has history—this place has seen more in it's entire existence than Kurt could ever hope to see in his lifetime. Of course tonight, one of the biggest events of Kurt's life was going to take place here.

()

"15 minutes before show time, Mr. Anderson." A stagehand from the theater comes in to say. Blaine's strumming one of his less expensive guitars—the one where the strings are hard and brush against his calluses. Compared to the one's he actually plays on stage, it's a work out which will make the rest of the night seem like a breeze.

"Thanks." Blaine says with a smile. The stagehand is just about to close the door when he stops and opens it again.

"Oh, and your manager wanted me to tell you that your guests are here."

Blaine's fingers continued playing but the words stuck with him. As if for the first time he realized holy shit, he was actually doing this. He was taking a teenager to Prom and he was out in the audience right now. "Oh cool. Thank you."

()

Kurt had practically screamed when he first looked at the tickets and saw Blaine had given them front row seats. Considering those were the seats that usually went first in the sales, Kurt didn't want to know who had scorned to get these seats. He certainly had a hard time feeling when he was right under what was sure to be Blaine's microphone. So close, he could count the little guitar picks on the side and read the music on the songbook if he so wanted.

"Oh my god, this place is huge!" Mercedes gasped. And well yeah, it was true. Way bigger than the place they had gone to see him at last time. He couldn't count the rows behind him if he wanted to, especially since they were beginning to fill with eager fans. The main floor stayed flat maybe until Kurt could assume was the 'p' section and then a gradual up build began all the way up the ceiling. Waves of signs and cell phones taking pictures and thunderous talking filled the area as the excitement was pretty unanimous.

"This is the kind of place I want to perform on one day. For the separate solo career I'll be taking as well as my Broadway one." Rachel stated matter-of-fact like.

Santana nudged Kurt with her elbow. "I should whore you out more often."

Kurt felt like he should have a retort to that but really, he just shrugged. "Seems to be working out well so far."

"Hi, excuse me." They all turned around to find a taller, Asian man dressed in a white button-up shirt and tie standing before him with a clipboard. Guessing from his outfit, Kurt assumed he either worked for the theater or worked for Blaine. "Kurt Hummel, correct?"

"Um, yes that's me." The man smiled and made a mark on his clipboard.

"Excellent! I figured it had to be you but I wanted to make sure. I'm Wes, Blaine's manager. He wanted me to go over a few things with you." Oh the notorious Wes! Kurt had heard of him. Generally, it was complaints on the fan page about how Wes would yell at fans for crowding Blaine's hotel or following him down streets. Also, he had acquired the nickname buzz-kill when one night, Blaine and the Warblers played in their hotel lounge just because they had been bored and Wes put a stop to it when the clock struck 2 in the morning. Yet, it was also well known that Wes was one of Blaine's closest friends and if Wes ever did anything that seemed less than fun, it was in Blaine's best interest. "First, he wanted to tell you that he set up a tab at the bar for you and your friends—"

"Bar?" Santana perked up. Wes grimaced and but didn't look up from his clipboard.

"Where you and your friends can get non-alcoholic drinks. Here, give me your hands, I'll mark them so the bartenders know you're on the tab and underage." Wes took out a marker and made a mark on each hand. Some sort of scribble that Kurt was sure had some meaning to them but otherwise meant nothing to them. He knew it must have been an important mark because the shape on all four hands were nearly identical. Wes recapped the marker. "There you go. So help yourselves to that whenever. After the show, just stay in your seats until I come get you. I'll take you to Blaine's bus where you guys will be hanging out. But you have to keep quiet about it, last time we let someone go out to the bus, she blabbed it to everyone around her and they just followed her out—needless to say, it wasn't a pretty sight."

Kurt didn't know if he should be nervous or flattered that Blaine trust him enough to keep quiet. He spared a short glare to Mercedes and Rachel before nodded to Wes's request. Wes smiled again. "Great, well, enjoy the show guys!" Wes was turning to leave when he made a quick glance down to his clipboard and stopped. "Oh Kurt! One more thing…Blaine wanted to know what your favorite song was."

Kurt's eyes widened at the question. Was Blaine really going to play any song he requested? All three girls looked at him expectedly as Kurt swallowed and said the song title. Wes smirked and made a note on his clipboard before walking away. Kurt sat in his chair and fumbled with his fingers. Suddenly, he was way more nervous than excited about meeting Blaine.

()

"Mr. Anderson, it's time." Blaine adjusted his jacket before following the stagehand out the door. This was always deepest part of performing. The moments when you could hear the fans screaming, the intro riling them up, and most importantly, the energy of a building full of people who loved you wanting to see you do what you love most. These were the moments that sometimes turned Blaine back into the teenaged boy from Ohio and grab every moment he could. How he went from desperately lonely to adored by a nation in such a short amount of time was beyond his understanding. All he knew was he would soak every moment and hope to god it wasn't just a dream.

Wes stood just off stage, holding the 1970's Blue fender guitar that Blaine had fallen in love with instantly when they found it at a pawnshop. At the time, it had been chipped and dirty, not even stringed for use. Blaine however, saw the potential in it and rescued it and now almost every night, he played at least a few songs on it. Blaine approached and allowed Wes to sling the guitar over Blaine's head. Wes than adjusted the guitar to his reach and height and straightened out Blaine's clothing.

"Did your breathing exercises?"

"Of course."

"Warmed up your fingers?"

Blaine held up his calloused hand proudly. "Already bleeding." He gripped the neck of the fender and asked. "You saw Kurt?"

"Yeah. Cute kid. He's just nervous enough for me to feel safe bringing him out to the bus. His friends, not so sure but he'll keep them in line. Now don't go jumping off the drum stage or climb on shit tonight. The last thing we need for our last couple concerts is for you to break something." Wes pat his cheek in that overbearing way he always did before taking out a piece of paper and slipping in into Blaine's pocket. "Your date would also like for you to sing this song tonight."

Blaine's hand brushed over the pocket and he smiled. "Thanks."

Wes shrugged. "All in a days work. Good luck Killer."

Without another moment, Blaine stepped out onto the stage. The entire room exploded into screams and cheers. He stepped up in front of the microphone. He reached out and grabbed a pick just waiting for the lights. One, two, three.

The lights flickered on just as he pushed himself forward to the microphone and started singing. The guitar falling in line as the band behind him smoothed into his rhythm. In this setting, he was focused. Music kept him going. Made him better, stronger, and more worthy of love than anything else in his life.

He happened to glance down and saw him. Kurt was sitting (well, now standing) feet away from him. A large smile on his face and the beautiful glasz eyes beaming with such wonder and excitement. Holy mother of god—he knew the boy was beautiful but the low-resolution video just didn't do him any justice. His eyes danced with the lights as opposed to submit under their strength. His body moved with the music with such ease it was almost like he was the music. And his aura—his aura shot right up through Blaine even though he was the one in front of nearly a thousand people.

Blaine realized because he had been staring at Kurt, he twisted his lines around. Embarrassed, Blaine just laughed it off. "Maybe I should learn my own fucking lyrics sometime, huh?" Fortunately, he could have sung a song about dancing in his underwear and the crowd would still cheer for him. Kurt blushed and looked down when Blaine's eyes found him again.

This was going to be the most difficult concert of his life.

**And there's chapter 4 (finally!). Sorry it took so long, hit major writers block. I had to kind of force myself to write this one through but I think it came out well. Next chapter, Kurt and Blaine will get to talk :) **

**A few reviewers in a couple of my different stories have commented on the way I answer reviews in stories. I usually answer them in this because A. it's easier for me to focus and just answer them all once, and B. because if someone has any questions, usually, it's a good place to find the answer. However, it seems like it's starting to bother the readers so for this chapter, I'm going to go through and reply to reviews with the reply thing and put reviews that can't be replied to (where people aren't signed or are anonymous) in here. I'll try it and see if it works—if it does, I might just start doing that for all my stories, and if it doesn't then I'll just switch back. Thank you all for being patient in that regards and I hope regardless of which path I choose, you continue to enjoy the story. **

**h8 finn- I'm sorry! I just felt like this story needed the bitchy, high and mighty ex and who better to play that than Sebastian? If it makes you feel any better, he's going to stay pretty evil through out the entire story. Lol, I might have guessed by your name you'd be unhappy about Finn going to the concert (well, as I revealed in this chapter, going along for the ride). I assure you though, there is a purpose to him going along! Thank you for being loving the story despite me putting the characters you hate in there :) Hope you continue to enjoy it. **


	5. Chapter 5

From the minute Blaine stepped on stage, Kurt could barely breathe. His previous concert seats did him no justice. Hell, not even the close-ups on t.v. and interviews could compare to seeing Blaine's gorgeous face up close and in person. Especially the moment Blaine's eyes met Kurt's. Was there a word to describe 'the moment in one's life when they could die happy because they now knew perfection?' because if there was, Kurt would be feeling that right now.

It was only broken when Blaine twisted his lyrics around. Blaine seemed to laugh nervously and made a joke about forgetting his lyrics. Kurt looked down and swallowed, a blush forming on his face. Blaine had been looking right at him, stumbling along his lyrics the moment his eyes set on him. Surely that was just a coincidence right? Maybe Blaine was just surprised to actually see Kurt. His heart seemed to squeeze when he thought maybe Blaine didn't like Kurt in real life. That didn't seem very likely though—Blaine knew what he looked like from the video. Something else must have flustered him.

Whatever that something was, Kurt knew it had to do with him. Through out the concert, every now and then, he'd catch Blaine staring at him. Anytime Blaine looked at him, he smiled or winked, sending Kurt into a frenzy of erratic heartbeats and gasps. It was getting harder and harder to tell himself it was nothing. Especially when Mercedes nudged him. "He's been making faces at you all night!" She shouted into his ear but he hardly heard it anyway. Kurt shook his head. Mercedes must have been seeing things too. There was no way in this crazy world Blaine Anderson was flirting with him. It was just impossible.

About 45 minutes into the concert after Blaine finished one of his own songs, he laughed as pulled his guitar over his head and handed it to a stagehand, taking the acoustic guitar with the wireless hook up to the amps. Another stagehand brought out a stool to the middle of the stage. Kurt's took a deep breath—there were few songs Blaine did with his acoustic guitar on stage and one of them was the one he requested.

"I don't usually do this song live," Blaine adjusted the microphone in front of him before sitting down on the stool. His fingers already playing with the guitar strings. "But someone special asked for me to play it tonight and he's here tonight, so I decided to play nice." Blaine winks and it's directly at Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine never looks away as he brings his hand down on the strings and starts singing the song Kurt asked for.

_I walked across an empty land…  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand…  
I felt the earth beneath my feet….  
Sat by the river and it made me complete…_

Blaine tilts his head forward, the smile disappearing from his lips to properly convey his emotion.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on…  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in?  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…_

I came across a fallen tree..  
I felt the branches of it looking at me.  
Is this the place we used to love?...  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?...

Kurt smiles, he can't help it. An incredibly handsome and kind rock star is singing a love song to him. Maybe he requested it and maybe Blaine isn't thinking of him singing it. But with the way Blaine looks at him—with such passion and adoration. It's just the kind of thing dreams are made of.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on…  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in?  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…_

And if you have a minute, why don't we go…  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything…  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know…  


_And if you have a minute, why don't we go…  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything…  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

Oh, this could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know…

The crowd started screaming again and Blaine's smile came back. Kurt couldn't help but return the smile.

_Somewhere only we know…_

_Somewhere only we know…_

The guitar faded out along with Blaine's voice and he laughed as the screaming grew. Kurt's heart was thrumming in his ears. Blaine caught the look and chuckled again before tossing his guitar pick out towards the audience (well, to Kurt but a girl about three seats away from him caught it). Santana whispered something about 'skinning the bitch' but Kurt could care less. The last concert they went to, every girl joked that he had sang a love song to them. Most everyone said that about their favorite artist at some point. However, now Kurt could actually say that his favorite artist sang a song to him. A love song at that.

()

The end and encore was just as magical as the rest and by the time it was done, Kurt was good and eye-fucked. He would have been ecstatic with just that but then he remembered that Wes was going to come and take them to meet Blaine.

He was going to meet Blaine Anderson. Holy shit.

Wes, surprisingly, came from the back. He smiled at Kurt politely. "Hey, you guys like the concert?"

Kurt opened his mouth but was cutoff by Rachel. "Liked? Blaine Anderson put on the performance of his life. Simply amazing."

"It was really incredible." Kurt fit in quick. Santana lifted an empty Sprite can.

"I love me some free drinks—even of the non-alcoholic variety." Wes's smile lost a bit of it's luster.

"Yes well, it was quite a tab. I just paid it off." Mercedes gave a sheepish look. She and Santana had lost count of the amount of drinks and candy they went to get since Wes announced the tab. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, then, are we ready to meet Blaine?"

_Yes! No!_ Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. Wes motioned his hand and started leading them away. Kurt expected them to climb up the stage but instead Wes lead them out the emergency exit. From the moment they got out, Wes rested his hand on Kurt's back and started rushing him towards the bus. They were a gear below running and he could hear the frantic heels of his friends fighting to keep up. Mercedes finally had to ask. "Why are we going so fast?"

"Blaine's super fans like to hang out after concerts to get a glimpse at him. They're especially on edge because they know he's taking someone to prom. The whole thing has been a gossip storm, frankly. I had a radio station ask earlier if Blaine was retaking a class in high school. Some of the fans are speculating he's going to prepare for a movie part. Like anyone could get Blaine calm enough to be in a movie." Wes stated, pushing Kurt right along. "In any case, until we figure out how exactly this should be handle, we don't want to complicate your life or his on the basis of a rumor."

"So, why did he post it on twitter then?" Kurt wondered. Wes sighed.

"It's very refreshing to meet someone with a head on their shoulders. Blaine…he's intelligent and he means well, but sometimes he gets so excited about something he doesn't think of the consequences. Sebastian's a great example of that."

Santana whispered a 'ah snap!' behind them. Sebastian was one of the top male models in the nation. He was also one half of the power couple that was Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smyth. It was shocking when the two had broken up for no stated reason (though the rumor-mill had pointed out that Sebastian was notoriously unfaithful to his partners). It must have been pretty bad for Wes to release a bit of professional image to take a jab at him.

Finally Wes reached the door of a very nice bus. Hardly discrete though; even if Wes hadn't brought them here, Kurt would know this was Blaine's bus. Wes reached up and knocked quietly. A voice called back. "It's open!"

Wes shook his head and pulled the door open, stepping aside to usher the teens up. Kurt took a deep breath and started climbing up the steps, his friends following after. The inside of the bus told Kurt more about the person he was about to come face to face with than any fan site or biography could. Ironically, the inside suggested nothing more than a young man with a passion for music. The walls lined with bands that Kurt himself listened to. He saw three guitars hanging over the couch facing the large screen t.v. and Kurt knew that somehow those guitars bore more significance to him than maybe many of his friends. Kurt smiled as he noticed the kitchen table had a few opened letters from fans, an open laptop, and a opened stash of red vines.

And then standing from said table at that very moment was him. Clean shirt replacing the on he had drenched in sweat on stage. Hair wetted down as if he had done his best to clean himself up before Kurt's arrival. Kurt of course, always knew Blaine was short but it became apparent just how much he was when Kurt saw he had an inch or two on the rock star. Blaine more than made up for it with muscle and build. In a previous life, he could have been a Greek god—a Greek god who robbed the very breath from Kurt's body.

Then, not for the first time that night, he smiled at Kurt and walked over to reach out his hand. "Hi, I'm Blaine. You must be Kurt."

Kurt swallowed, no words coming from his mouth. He was afraid if he opened it, he would scream. He managed to nod and puts out a shaky hand. Blaine's firm hand grasps it and then pulls Kurt into a hug. Kurt finally lets himself squeak. Oh lord, Blaine is hugging him. He can smell Blaine's ill attempts to cover his sweat with cologne, but damned if it doesn't smell amazing. He can feel Blaine's chest against his. Most importantly, he can just feel the man he use to have wet dreams about near him, touching him, and breathing on to him…and that just doesn't sound creepy at all.

"Hell yeah, get it Porcelain!" Santana shouts. Thankfully, Mercedes jabs Santana with her elbow. Blaine chuckles and releases Kurt. Kurt pulls himself back and straightens out his outfit. He manages to find his voice though it's quiet.

"Mr. Anderson—I mean, uh Blaine? These are my friends—Santana, Rachel and Mercedes and…"

Rachel steps forward and excitedly launches herself at Blaine. Blaine is obviously not prepared as he stumbles back and makes a 'ofmped' sound. "Mr. Anderson, might I just say that your concert was energized and so entirely aspiring for young artists like myself." Rachel stated, pulling back. Kurt started to pale. Why the hell did he bring Rachel along knowing full well she'd embarrass him. "I, for one, only hope I could embody just a little of your stage presence in my work one day."

"Uh cool…So do you like red vines? Free for grabs on the table?" Blaine says and Rachel is just confused. And Kurt can't help but laugh, as it's rare for someone to just render Rachel speechless.

Mercedes steps forward meekly. It's just…weird to see Mercedes meek. "I don't want to draw too much attention from Kurt since it's his meeting with you, but I just wanted to say that your concert was great and I think it's really awesome you're doing this for a fan. Not a lot of famous people would." Blaine's smile grow and he tilts his head. He gives Mercedes a hug.

"Well thank you sweetie. Although I'm not getting a bad deal out of this—I do have a pretty gorgeous prom date." And there was another wink. Kurt thought maybe he was crazy the first time, but seeing Blaine actually do it clearly in front of his friends?

No, he's just being charismatic. _Stop looking into things that aren't there, Kurt Hummel, this is how you get in trouble with boys! _Blaine then eyes Santana. "Taking a shot in the dark here but I'm guessing you're the twitter follower who linked me the video? What exactly did you mean by going Lima Heights?"

"Usually, it's a bad thing but in your case…" Santana leans forward to look around to Blaine's backside. Kurt groans. Suddenly Rachel seems dignified when compared to Santana. "I'd punish you good."

"Oh Blaine, what have you gotten yourself into?" Wes states. Everyone had honestly forgotten he was there until he spoke. Blaine just laughs and crosses his arms.

"If you're going to be a party pooper, you can just go."

"Fine, fine… Just don't party too hard, we still have the trip to Indiana to go and you have a radio interview in the morning and I will not be a happy man if I have to get you up again." Wes warns as he opens the bus doors and calls out. "Call if you need anything!" And the door closes. Blaine peers around the corner and smirks.

"Well then, now that the square is gone it's time to party."

()

Blaine's not sure if a celebrity to fan interaction is suppose to be this relaxed but Blaine finds it hard to be anything but loose around Kurt. First, they sit around the table and he listens to them talk about the concert—what they like, what they'd like to see. They start to tell Blaine about Lima but this leads to Blaine talking about his hometown of Westerville and how it really wasn't much a gay haven either. Blaine just loves the look of adoration in Kurt's eyes. Part of him knows it wouldn't be nearly like that if he weren't famous singer Blaine Anderson, but with as gorgeous as Kurt is, Blaine finds it difficult to care.

He has to though. For starters, Kurt is a fan and he is a celebrity. It's pretty much everything they warn you about when you first get into the business. Dating normal people no longer becomes a option because they're either too star struck or they just don't understand. For another, Kurt is just a kid. Barely legal and Blaine knows that he has to be just below the age limit to go to prom. Finally, Kurt is trusting Blaine with so much—he's putting his prom experience, a practically a once or twice in a lifetime adventure, into Blaine's hands. The idea of taking advantage of that trust just seemed wrong on so many levels. Yet, flirting with Kurt, as insensitive as it seemed to his feelings, was just as natural as playing guitar to Blaine. He couldn't explain why it was, just that it was dangerous.

Somehow, this led to Blaine giving them a tour of the bus which led to them finding out about his surround sound speakers. Kurt's friend Santana was playing with the radio until music started blaring, which then lead to the girls dancing. Blaine got dragged into the dance circle by Rachel.

However, Blaine noticed Kurt standing to the side. Unacceptable. "Come on!" Blaine shouted when the girls were too distracted with their dance to notice him. Kurt fought against the pull of his hand at first. Blaine chuckled. "We're going to have to do it at prom."

A smile broke across Kurt's face as Blaine started moving his body with Kurt's. They fell into rhythm very well. Blaine gave an impressed nod. "Are you in a music group or something?"

"Glee club." Kurt responded, moving his shoulders to the music.

"It shows. So you sing too?" Kurt nodded and then added.

"We're actually singing at prom. We did last year too."

Blaine's eyes widened and he smiled. "Is that right?" Kurt nodded again. "Well, maybe I could jam with you guys?"

Kurt's jaw dropped. He managed to shut it before saying. "I'm sure it'd be the best prom in the history of ever."

Blaine chuckled again. "I don't know, last I checked, Ohio wasn't very big on the whole gay scene." Blaine noticed that Kurt's movements became less enthused. Suddenly, it felt like his whole aura fell.

Kurt's smile was less full as he answered. "Not much has changed since you last checked Mr. Anderson."

Blaine stopped dancing all together as he realized what there was more to this than Kurt led on. Of course Blaine knew there weren't many out kids when he went to school and really considering the two towns were only 2 hours away form each other, he shouldn't have expected much different from Lima. Yet until now, he thought maybe Kurt was just the only out kid in school. Or rather, hoped against his better judgment that might have been the case. Really, he was just hoping that Kurt wasn't bullied for being who he was but Blaine couldn't really deny the emotion behind that phrase. He took a look at the girl's still visibly dancing and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Come on, I want some one on one time with my date."

Blaine pulled Kurt behind him and across the bus until they reached the back or as it turned out, Blaine's bed. He could tell Kurt was a little out of his element here, so Blaine only closed the separating curtain half way and sat on the edge, motioning for Kurt to do the same. Kurt reluctantly did so.

Blaine just sat silent for a bit. He had a feeling it was better to let the person come out with it on their own rather than force them. It gave them a chance to feel empowered or at least have some control.

After a short bit, Kurt spoke. "I really don't want to make a big deal out of this. I don't want you to pity me or anything because I handle myself just fine."

Blaine hears the forceful tone in Kurt's voice and starts to think maybe he won't get the entire story. Which is fine. He might be Blaine Anderson but is technically still a stranger to Kurt. "Just answer me this—is it bad?"

Kurt shrugs. "I don't suppose it's any worse than any other red state. I mean, it use to be way worse—back before I learned how to fight back with words or I had friends to defend me. Really, the only thing that really sucks now is that people can get away with some of the things they say or do." Kurt closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. How many times had someone called him a name and had only been given a warning? Or how many times had they been slushied only for no action to be taken? It was one thing for these things to happen because hey, crappy stuff happened to people sometimes. It was another to know that no one save for his dad, really fought back for them. Sometimes, Kurt didn't even feel like it was worth it to fight back with them.

Blaine took a chance and scooted closer. "You know, back at my old school. The one before Dalton. It just…really use to piss me off. People would call me names, dump my books on the floor, and if I went to anyone about it, they'd just ignore me because hey…if your gay, you just have to accept that your life sucks."

Kurt dared to look up into Blaine's eyes. There was a hardened sheen to them. As if a memory or two was flashing before his eyes. He cleared his throat as his eyes began to clear again. "I was a coward for running like I did."

"No, you did what any smart person would do." Kurt insisted. Blaine seemed to tilt his head at Kurt's admission. Anyone would say that to him. Any time he dumped himself, there was always a group of people to tell him he was a hero who was brave for putting up with it. Kurt didn't necessarily say that though he didn't say Blaine was wrong either. "The only reason I keep going to that school is because I don't have a choice. That and…and the stubborn part of me refuses to let them win. Tell me, what normal person would agree to take slushies and slurs everyday just to prove a point?...At the end of the day though, I know it's because I'll be someone someday and it will be so easy to forget them and what they did to me."

Blaine would love to say that if the fame and the fortune comes in, any pain you felt before is forgettable. He wants to assure Kurt that the bullying will mean nothing to him once he becomes successful. He can't thought because it isn't true. Blaine has to face his past everyday because whether he likes it or not, the past is the reason he's doing what he loves. What was the old saying? Everything had a price. Blaine's price was that he would have to accept that even though now everyone adored him, he was once hated just because he was gay.

But the fact that Kurt can still hold his head up high after everything he's been through. The very idea that he perseveres to make more of his life? It touches Blaine in a way that makes that natural flirting just seem more natural. "Kurt…listen, if there's anything you want for this prom. Limo, suits, anything…just tell me. No matter how expensive or extravagant it is, I don't care. I promise this will be the best night of your life."

Kurt takes a deep breath. "You don't have to do that. Just because…"

Blaine presses a finger to Kurt's lip and smiles. "It's not because I 'pity' you. It's because I want to show the people who made you feel that way and the people who made me feel that way that they can't stop us from living our lives. This is sort of a second chance for me to have courage when I didn't before…and with you, I think I can do it."

Blaine removes the finger but leans a bit closer. Kurt's breathing and the music on the other side of the bus is all that can be heard. If this were anyone else…If this was just a normal (a less famous, less-unimaginably kind man), Kurt might have believed he was about to experience his first kiss.

And whatever hope Kurt had of fantasizing about it went out the window when his phone started to vibrate. Kurt broke his gaze and sighed, pulling his phone out. "Sorry, I have to take this…It might be my dad or my stepbrother." Sure enough, the caller i.d. had Finn's facebook photo attached. Kurt hit answer and put the phone to his ear. "Someone better being dying…"

There was a long pause before. "Close…We're in jail."

**And there's chapter 5! Ending on a cliffhanger, how evil of me. Any ideas of what Blaine should do to make Kurt's prom night more magical? (I have a few ideas up my sleeve but I'd be interested to see what other people would like to see).**

**Wow and I can't thank you guys enough for all the alerts, favorites, follows, and reviews! I don't think I've ever received as many reviews for a single chapter as I have this story, which is exciting. Because of it, I think I'm going to continue my new practice of answering anonymous reviews on here and everyone else via message. **

**Sha- Thank you :) I hope you like the update, sorry I didn't hurry. I'm kind of a slow writer at times. Thank you for the review!**

**asongbird- Glad to hear it! Hope you continue to love it! Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Guest 7/17 (identifying the 'guest' reviewers by the day they reviewed)- Thanks, lol and don't worry, Sebastian won't be touching Blaine—not if Kurt has something to say about it. And in this case, they will be more romantic than the scenario this story is based off of. Kurt might get a little sad here and there in this fic (you know, the whole angst of falling in love with a rock star and what not) but I am a sucker for happy endings…can't give anymore away than that ;) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Guest 7/18: Yeah, flustered Blaine is always pretty great :) Glad you enjoyed the chapter and hope you like this one! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest 7/19- Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked his reaction. I was afraid it was a little too much love at first sight but they were kind of like that in cannon. Thank you for reviewing!**

**As for my other reviewers, you should be getting replies to your reviews shortly :)**

**Also just as a disclaimer, I do not own the song Somewhere Only We Know originally by Keane. **


	6. Chapter 6

Santana sighs from outside the jail cell. "You realize I have to cut your dicks off now, right?" Finn and Puck were sitting on the bench closest to the outside. Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, and Santana were glaring daggers at the boys who fearfully tried to keep away from other inmates.

"Aren't you still on probation?" Rachel realizes as her eyes set on Puck. "You could go be stuck here."

"So call your lawyer dad and get us out!" He growls. Not much caring for the way the obvious gang member has been staring at him. Finn's eyes widened as he starts to panic.

"No way! I'll never be allowed in Rachel's house again! And they'll tell Burt too."

"Which wouldn't be a problem if we had stuck to the original plan!" Kurt shouts, slamming his back against the wall. He and Blaine were getting so close and it was dashed in moments but his idiot stepbrother and his idiot stepbrother's even stupider friend. He would never forgive Finn for this; never.

Rachel is the only one brave enough to step in front of Kurt. "Now calm down. Look, it's simple. Technically, all they did was start a fight at Hockey Town—"

"You didn't see the look that fucker was giving me." Puck tries to defend.

Santana chuckles and leans in. "Really? Because I can see the look he's giving you and there's a 50/50 chance you're going to get stabbed or manhandled." She says, before adding in a lower voice. "Which will be a fucking walk in the park compared to what I'm going to do to you."

"Let's just pay the fine and get out!" Rachel screeches to get heard. The guy in the corner looks even more annoyed after that little incident. Mercedes gives her ears a minute to get over the noise before she speaks.

"Do you think we'd still be standing here if we had the money to bail them out? What if they have to go to court for assault or something? We can't stay here until then."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Honestly, I think we should just leave them here and deal with the consequences at home… I can't believe out of all the nights you two could ruin my life you choose the one night I meet my idol. I hope you two know that you've ruined everything."

"Now that might be giving them too much credit." Kurt gasps and turns towards the door. Blaine is standing in the doorway nearly an hour after Kurt insisted he had to leave. Not giving Blaine the reason of 'my brother and his friend got arrested for starting a fight'. He gives Kurt a smile as he walks toward them.

"Blaine, what are you doing here? I thought you had to get to your next venue…. Wait, how did you know I was here."

"Well, I'd love to say I have special powers but let's just say judging by your reaction I had a pretty good guess of where you'd be going so…here I am." Blaine makes a ta-da motion before stopping in front of a shocked Puck and Blaine. "And you must be Kurt's stepbrother and friend… I'm…"

"Raine Wilson!" Finn shouts. Santana reaches into the cell and hits Finn against the shoulder really hard.

"Blaine Anderson you idiot!" Santana whispers low and leans against the wall with an impressed smile. "Must be easy to be a stalker when you're the famous one." Kurt groans and slams his back against the wall again. This cannot be happening. He's been saying that a lot but there's absolutely no way even a gay-hating, very vengeful, punishes atheists in the worse way god would do even this to him.

If Blaine's offended, he quickly shrugs it off. "Yeah kind of. Anyway, I talked to the officers and their coming to let you out once the paperwork is done."

Everyone in the room is speechless. Save for the guy in the corner who appears to be… well, no one's sure what he's doing, but it can't be anything good. Kurt doesn't know what to say because there's absolutely no way this is not a dream. Maybe some slushy made it's way into his brain and this was all part of some hallucination. Maybe he hit his head on the edge of a dumpster and this was a coma-dream. There was no way that his idle—no any man, would do this much for Kurt.

Mercedes is the first one to speak. "Mr. Anderson how did you…"

Blaine smirks and gives a playful shrug. "Turns out the police chief's daughter is a fan. I may have had sign a bunch of C.D.'S and call her on the phone but it's nothing." Blaine gave Kurt another wink. Another. Fucking. Wink. He's so overwhelmed that he almost misses Blaine asking. "Kurt, could I borrow you for a second? I'm not leaving until they're released but…"

Kurt nods and follows Blaine. Ignoring his idiot stepbrother who's shouting his thanks along with Puck. He follows Blaine into the oddly quiet hallway. "I'm so, so sorry the night ended like this. You must be mortified!"

Blaine waves it off. "Not even a little bit. It does suck that our meeting ended early but it was admirable that you came to save your brother."

Kurt snorts. "If I wouldn't get in trouble, I'd leave him here to rot. He's just…unbelievable."

Blaine laughs and shakes his head. "Believe me, I know a thing or two about ridiculous brothers." Before Kurt could ask, the police chief passes by them, giving a nod to Blaine as he walks through the door. Blaine nods back and mouths a 'thank you'. "Alright well, I have to get going but I have your number plugged in my phone…. I'll send you a text with my number and just text me if you want or need anything. Seriously, don't even hesitate."

"I won't." Even though Kurt knows he will, he feels it's only polite to agree. Blaine surprises him with yet another hug. Kurt can smell his cologne—light but strong. It makes him lick his lips and he thanks Gaga that Blaine, or his friends, can't see him. "Thank you. For everything, Blaine. No one's ever done so much for me."

Blaine pulls away and gives Kurt a curious look. "That's crazy… I've only known you a night and I'd do anything for you."

Oh god, what did that even mean? Has Blaine been a celebrity so long that he doesn't remember how not to be charming and gorgeous? Blaine flirting with him should be harmless, but it makes Kurt's chest ache in the tiniest way. It hurts because he knows getting his hopes up in anyway is an over-investment. He has absolutely zero chance with Blaine so any sort of romantic inclination is just foolish.

Blaine's phone goes off. "Fuck. There's mother now. See you, Kurt." Blaine answers his phone as he walks away. "Hey Wes. Yes, I'm on my bus and on my way to Indiana right now…" He turns to shake his head, which makes Kurt laugh again. Maybe in a way, he doesn't care if he can't have Blaine. Kurt feels blessed just to know him.

If he can have these moments with Blaine, the pain is worth it.

()

After forcing Puck and Finn to spend the night on the floor (and didn't get to take showers before they left) they head home. Kurt's gets Blaine's text message with his number attached, along with a picture of an angry Wes. _In trouble with mom :( _Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine's goofiness but it does make him feel better about the events the night before.

After dropping everyone else off, Finn and Kurt arrive back home around 9 in the morning. They walk in as are surprised to see Burt sitting on the couch. Usually on Sundays, Burt sleeps in way later or is out in the garage. Burt shoots them smile over the paper. "Hey boys. How was the concert?"

Kurt gives his dad a tired but believable smile. "Amazing."

"Yeah, he's like…even better in person." Finn says.

"So you both had a good time, huh?" Burt asks, putting too much emphasis on both for it to be a normal question. Finn's not aware of the impending trap so he just smiles and nods. Burt finally lets his grin die and slams the paper on the coffee table.

Kurt's jaw drops when he sees the front page. This is unbelievable. Not only is it unarguable proof that Finn did not go to the concert—but the story printed along with it is just wild.

The picture, presumably taken by a critic in the audience, is of Blaine standing at his microphone. Eyes clearly focusing straight at Kurt and that glowing smile across his face. Kurt isn't fairing much better with his spellbound look and eager eyes. Mercedes, Rachel and Santana are in clear view but no Finn. It's made only worse by the headline.

**Is Rock Star Blaine Anderson Dating One of His Fans?**

()

Blaine is tired the next morning but manages to get out of bed without Wes's interference. He leaves a message for Wes to meet him at the radio station as Blaine showers, gets dress, and gets his driver to get him to the radio station with merely minutes to spare. Blaine considers this a feat considering he had to skip his morning coffee.

As he expected, Wes is there but doesn't look amused in the slightest. He doesn't look mad at Blaine either so he counts it as another win. "Ugh. Caffeine. Need it. Going to die without it."

"Blaine, we have a problem."

"You're telling me. I didn't think it'd feel like this to go without coffee, but it's like there's a monster living inside me and I'll die if I don't sustain him immediately. But it was breakfast? Coffee? I went with the responsible one, that'll show me."

Blaine walks right by Wes as he says this, but Wes forces himself in front of Blaine. "You're not listening. We have a serious problem. It's about Kurt."

Blaine stops and raises an eyebrow. "What? About what I did for his brother? Come on man, I couldn't let him rot in jail. Kurt was really upset and I had to do…"

Wes presses a finger to Blaine's lips to silence him. Once Blaine is quieted, Wes takes a piece of paper and extends it to Blaine. "A friend emailed me this from the local newspaper. It's front page there but it'll probably be in the entertainment section nation wide. Never mind the tabloids."

Blaine takes the piece of paper and reads it. His eyes scan each word and each word takes a minute to sink in. His caffeine-deprived mind catches it but has trouble holding onto it. How did it get out that fast? How exactly did he handle something like this? Sure, he had been paired with other celebrities so many times, but this was a person who never asked to be in the limelight. Someone whose life was surely going to be turned upside down.

Kurt didn't sign up for this and neither did Blaine, but somehow, they had made front-page news and the world was speculating they were a couple.

Frankly, Blaine didn't know how to feel about it, but he was sure it'd be the first question he'd be asked about today.

()

Kurt and Finn spend the rest of their Sunday pulling out weeds and mowing the lawn for their deceit. Burt also decides to take away Kurt's navigator until 'further notice', which Kurt knows to mean for two or three weeks, depending on how mad he is. Until then, Kurt can only drive it to school and back. Kurt also expects to hear lectures about trust for the next two or three weeks. Burt however, hasn't said anything about Blaine being his prom date which Kurt can only assume means he's still trying to process it.

Come Monday, Kurt finds himself at the center of attention once again at McKinley. The stares are nothing new. The near high amounts of respect? That is. Kurt walks through the hall and everyone parts for him. Girls and Cheerios that never bothered to talk to him before are now trying to get him to go prom dress shopping with him. Boys are leaving him alone but do occasionally nod or give him some acknowledgement as he passes by. Even teachers are treating him like he's some kind of royalty and it's oddly empowering. Mostly awkward, but also empowering. Weeks ago, these people laughed at him for asking Blaine to prom. Now everyone believed he was dating Blaine and suddenly, he was the most popular untouchable kid at school.

Well, almost. Even new celebrity status can't keep Jacob away. "Kurt Hummel," Jacob's putting a tape recorder in Kurt's face. Kurt leans his head away. "How long have you and Blaine Anderson been an item."

"Do you believe everything you see in papers? Blaine and I are not…"

"I see and is Blaine telling you to say this so word doesn't get out that he's dating an average person?" Kurt has a rebuttal ready but double takes when he hears the last part.

"But word already got…"

"Also, how do you respond to rumors that you are in fact, the bottom?"

Kurt finally shoves the tape recorder out of his face and stomps away with a growl. The minute he steps into his English class however, the teacher sends him right back to the principals office. Which is just great. Jacob is in his face, his dad isn't exactly happy with him right now, and the last couple times he's gone to see Figgins, it's somehow ended with Kurt in tears or extremely mad. He's not entirely filled with confidence that this visit will be any different.

He pauses in the doorway when Principal Figgins is not alone. Sue Sylvester is sitting in once chair and Ms. Pillsbury is in the other. The chair in the middle is left open presumably for Kurt. "Mr. Hummel, please take a seat." Figgins asks in his droning voice. The last thing Kurt feels like doing is sitting down and having a chat with this group of people. Two of which he's puked on their shoes at time or another (the incident with Sue happening after a long, exhausting day of cheerleading practice). However, Kurt's desire just to get this over with has him sitting down with his bag in front of him. "It's come to our attention that a celebrity has taken an interest in you."

"Ah, cut the crap Figgins. You're attempts to tactful are about as amusing as Porcelain's attempts to be straight and Irma's attempts not to stare at Will during lunch time." Emma and Kurt both give Sue a look. Sue turns to stare down Kurt. "We know about you and this hobbit superstar my cheerios can't shut up about…"

"Okay, okay stop!" Kurt says finally. "I met Blaine after his concert and yes he's taking me to prom but he is not my boyfriend!"

"And usually I'd say job well done for chasing after the big leagues. Really, I always knew you had a bit of gold digger in you Porcelain." Sue says. Kurt rolls his eyes because he doesn't know how many times to say 'I'm not dating Blaine Anderson' before people start to listen. He never thought talking people into believing he's not dating a celebrity would be a problem. "However, your recent rendezvous has brought a lot of unwanted attention to this school."

"Have you read what people are saying online? These Blaine Anderson fans are saying this school is homophobic because of the video you made. Now the school board is threatening to cut our funds unless we deal with this 'bullying' problem. And if we're not dealing with that, I'm dealing with calls from angry parents who are concerned about having a high profile gay couple at our prom!"

"Oh my god, do I have to speak it in French to you all?! Blaine and I are not a couple! And I didn't say anything about this school being homophobic; I just talked about my own personal experiences. If the school comes off as homophobic then it's your own faults for not handling it!" Kurt takes a deep breath after yelling all of that. Figgins and Emma seem too shocked to react. Sue just stares at Kurt with an impressed look on her face.

Emma finally speaks after a few moments. "Regardless of the situation Kurt, we feel the attention being drawn to this school is too negative to end well so…We think maybe it'd be better if."

"If what?" Kurt asks in a low voice though he already knows what she's going to say. His voice is threatening enough that Emma actually looks a bit nervous. Kurt knows she's really just a pawn, so he turns his attention to Figgins. "If Blaine and I go be gay somewhere else? Is that it? You don't want us shining a light on what goes on behind these doors?"

"You can still attend the McKinley High Prom but Blaine Anderson may not." Figgins answers. Kurt stands up and grabs his bag. He's heard enough.

"First of all, how dare you try to tell me who I can or can not bring to my own prom. Secondly, Blaine Anderson is 21 and there for, the legal age limit for me to bring him to prom. We're not breaking any rules. Third, for years now myself and my other glee members have been tortured, bullied, and had countless outfits ruined at this school and you've done _nothing_ to stop it. Now someone actually wants to make this miserable high school experience worth something and you want to shut it down because it might shine a 'bad light' on this place? Bull. Shit." Kurt growls and now everyone is too speechless to speak. "Did you forget that my dad is a congressman? Or that Rachel's dad is a lawyer? You think the critics are hard on this school now? Wait until they make a field day out of it. Is that what you want?"

Kurt doesn't wait for an answer. "I'm bringing Blaine Anderson to prom, and if you want to save your funds, you better change a few things around here before then." Then he's walking out the door. Stomping down the halls and straight for his car. He can't even stay for Glee (seeing Mr. Schue will just remind him of Emma and right now, he's so mad at her he could practically scream). Instead, he goes out to the Navigator and sits himself in the front seat. Banging his fist against the wheel and shouting whatever it takes to keep him from tears.

Kurt never intended to take out his phone and type out the message to Blaine. Kurt however, suddenly realized this wasn't just about him and Blaine anymore. This was about changing this messed up school once and for all. This was to show everyone that they couldn't push another person down just because other people had done so before them. Kurt wasn't going to lay down without a fight anymore. He was going to show these people just how big this thing could be. _How do you feel about red carpets and horse carriages?_

Blaine responds quicker than Kurt could have imagined. _Sounds cool. Why?_

_I decided it's time to make a splash, and I'm going to need a lot of water to do it._

**And finally I get chapter 6 done! Sorry for it coming so late! Sort of hit a writers block with this story until I sat down and forced myself to write it. I can't promise that updates will come quicker since my college is starting back up but I have a pretty good idea of where I want this to go so, it should pick up a little bit.**

**Along with my usual thank you's to my reviewers, my readers, the people who favorited or follow this story, I've made a decision regarding how I answer my reviews. After trying my old method and the new method, I've decided that I really would rather answer reviews with each update rather than message response. A. It makes it easier to answer questions. B. It's easier for me to keep track of my reviews. C. I feel less like I'm bothering a person doing it this way. D. I feel like this allows me to be a bit more loose and fun with my response. E. I've gotten a lot more reviews per chapter for this story than I have others (not that I'm complaining! I'm very grateful. But it's especially hard to go back and answer each review). Again, I'm sorry for any inconvenience and hope people continue to enjoy the story regardless.**

**Thaliana- Not quite kill them, but he was not a happy camper. Though if I were Puck and Finn, I'd be more worried about Santana. Thanks for reviewing!**

**irishflute- Thank you! I absolutely love reading AU's so as you might have been able to tell from my other stories, I like writing them too :) I think if I met Rachel in real life that would be my only response to her. Counter something ridiculous with something even more ridiculous. I may have made Blaine a bit more like Darren in this than I originally planned but it seems to work well. Of course they had to get in trouble! Puck's there! Fun fact, I was going to have Kurt hit both of them in this chapter but decided against it since Kurt is really quite the pacifist. At least Santana got a punch or two in ;) Thank you for reviewing (as you tend to do, very much appreciate it!) and hope you enjoy this update as well. **

**miss jayne776- That's kind of a coincidence, I'm good at those though, lol. I've never tried Red Vines before but apparently; Darren adores them so thus, his love passed on to Blaine. I had no choice but to add the cliffhanger, it beckoned me. I like the ideas for prom—I can confirm there will be some overprotective Burt in the next chapter or so. The rest we'll have to see ;) Until then, it's back to the Fortress to write! Thank you for reviewing as always :) Enjoy the update!**

**paddyofurniture- Thank you :) I decided to be nice/mean and put in both scenarios. I made it similar to cannon in that sense, but also wanted to create that connection since they live in two very different worlds as of right now. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thank you for the update! **

**msdarque- Aw, thank you very much! I always enjoy writing the Blaine/Kurt meeting scenes in my stories. And again, of course Puck had to ruin it somehow. It's just impossible for him to behave but at least it gave Blaine a chance to play the knight in shining armor once more. Isn't that just every fanboy/girl's fantasy? To get their first kiss from their favorite celebrity. We'll have to see how it goes for our boys :) In the mean time, thank your for reviewing and enjoy the new chapter!**

**xxEchelonAtHeartxx- Of course he would. You don't think he'd just let Kurt have this awesome night, did you? He had to make it complicated somehow. Again, at least Blaine got to play the hero :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**SweetNEvil1- Thanks :) I can't say what will happen but let's just say it's not the last we're seeing of Sebastian, but I am a devoted Klainer so I wouldn't worry so much. Thank you for the review! **

**Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit- Yes, and usually I make Finn such a good brother too. In this instance, not so much. Plus, the cliffhanger just had to happen, not sure why, but it was begging me to do it! In any case, glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hope you like the update and thank you for reviewing!**

**teilo- Thank you! I know, Finn's suck a cockblock! He'll have to make it up to Kurt though. Thank you for reviewing!**

**BrittanyChayanne- I know right?! Puck too, although he's usually physical stuff but you know, can't make things easy. Hope you enjoy the update! Thank you for reviewing!**

**hpfreak1213- It is Puck after all :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**melancholysky- Thank you very much! I always love writing Rachel because really, you never know what she could say! It's one of my favorites too. I had the hardest time picking out which song; I had planned to have him sing it later but now seemed as good as any. It was actually kind of hard not to make Kurt very vulnerable. It'd be easier for this whole thing to work if he was but it's just not Kurt's character, so thank you very much for saying so! Lol, didn't think I'd make them getting together that easy, did you? Still got a bit more of a journey to go! But in the meantime, thank you for reviewing! Enjoy the update!**

**notthetoothfairy- Thanks! Hope you continue to enjoy it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Something2look4ward2- Naturally, they have to ruin Kurt's moment. Especially with Burt not knowing (well, at least he didn't find out that way). Thanks! I'm a huge sucker for flirty, puppy love Klaine so I wanted to write it! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**luckystarX- I hope you like it! Had a lot to answer to after that cliffhanger :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheItGleek- Thank you. Aw, I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the update. Hope it was worth it none the less. Artie as a Blaine Anderson fanboy? I love that! Might have to make it happen! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Jasmine A. Roberts- Hope the wait for the update wasn't too annoying! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**thexkat- Something bad and exactly what they promised they weren't going to! Ugh, those boys! But thank you so much for your kind words! Of course, they can't just be together but we can have some fun with them along the way :) Kurt ad Blaine all the way! Hope you enjoy the update (sorry for the wait!). Thanks for reviewing!**

**Janice93- Not quite yet, but probably fairly soon! And naturally, it was Puck's fault they landed there, but Finn of course followed right along. Again…those boys! Thank you for reviewing!**

**klainefairytalelove- Thank you! The compliments means a lot since I'm always afraid of how I portray the characters! Of course, Kurt's friends couldn't just let him have an embarrassment free time with Blaine... not that I think Blaine minded. Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the update!**

**l'existance d'une vie- Aw thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Sorry this chapter came a bit slow. Hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**KlaineFan88- Ooo, very cute! We'll have to see if that happens or not! Enjoy the update (again, sorry it's so late!). Thank you for reviewing!**

**Yesiamstragegetoverit- Thanks! Again, I love reading AU's and as you might have guessed from my stories, I like writing them too. Lol, I think you're the only one who likes that I brought Sebastian in but hey, someone as to be the bitchy ex! Thank you for reviewing!**

**GabbyTib- Not quite soon, but I managed to get an update up! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Smile of death1- Thank you so much! Hope you like the update (and don't mind that it came a little slow). Thanks for reviewing!**

**maddyp- Thanks for reviewing! Again, update wasn't fast but it's here! Hope you like it! Thanks again!**

**Guest- Here it is! Sorry once again it came so late. Hope the wait was worth it :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Alklee07x- Aw! Thank you so very much! I decided it was time to try my hand at the superstarKlaine AU. Thank you so much for your kind words! So glad you like my stories. Makes me blush! Hope you continue to enjoy my writing (again, thank you!). Thanks for reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A quick note before I start. I don't know how many people who read this also read Dreams, but I announced that I recently found myself a beta, irishflute. Just want to say she is amazing and she's officially beta-ing all my stories from here on out. So all those annoying grammatical errors should be gone. Again, can't thank you enough for doing irishflute! (We like to joke that our author-beta relationship is like a marriage. Our registry can be found at stores near you—we're hoping to get both a moon bounce and a kangaroo, lol). **

His recent visit to Figgins's office is difficult for Kurt to handle. Being in a situation in which his rights are questioned? Not really new for him, but usually it's in a more discrete way than outright telling him he can't bring someone to prom. Lucky for her, Emma stays clear out of his way every time he sees her in the hall. He knows she really had nothing to do with Figgins's decision. That being said, he's absolutely livid she tried to stop him. He even considers the positives and negatives of throwing up on her shoes again. The fear of ruining his new jacket wins out every time.

Sue is less discrete. She walks right up to him and starts giving him advice on how to keep Blaine satisfied. Kurt tries walking faster but Sue can't be shaken off. Kurt damns her for being so fit for her age. "Usually, you don't want your man going off and sleeping with other gals. The most appealing thing about matrimony is that it gives women or in your case, more feminine men, the ability to manipulate their husbands life with the anvil we like to call abstinence. In your case, I'd recommend letting him get a few floosies on the side—makes excellent blackmail material. Just make sure you check the merchandise before putting it in your store. Notorious whores tend to collect herpes like beanie babies."

Kurt heads for the nearest boys bathroom, but shouts over his shoulder. "How are you an educator?!" He slams the door shut, thanking Gaga that that the bathroom was empty. He understood the meaning of "be careful what you wish for" now. Kurt still couldn't wait to go to prom with Blaine. If anything, meeting Blaine had strengthened that desire. However, he is nowhere near prepared to handle the media calling his house asking for an interview or people showing him more respect than he had ever known in his entire life. No one on the football team even tries to lay a finger on him out of fear Blaine would do something. There're so many good parts and equally as many bad parts, and Kurt's not sure what to think of it all. How funny that was, when weeks ago, it was all he ever dreamed of. Although the biggest negative for him was the fact that this newfound fame was because he was supposedly dating Blaine and not the other way around. Blaine deserves his fame and Kurt knows probably more than anyone how hard he's had to work for it. That being said, Kurt doesn't want to ride on his coattails, he wants his own jacket, damn it!

Kurt jumps when his phone starts to vibrate. He's even more surprised when his dad shows up on the caller ID. He thought maybe it was one of the New Directions wondering when he was going to show up to Glee club (he is officially three minutes late, but his friends members were always more cautious about him due to the bullying). Kurt answers with an unsure voice. "Hey Dad."

"Kurt. You need to get home right now." Burt says immediately. It's the first time in days Burt has said anything to him without the lingering tone of disappointment. There's very little Kurt's done in his life to make his father upset so he supposed this whole punishment thing is new for both of them. Still, because he didn't make his father upset that often and vice versa, Kurt has a hard time accepting all the anger that's been geared towards him. While his father doesn't sound angry, he seems very worried, so, annoyingly; Kurt doesn't find comfort in his words.

"Glee practice just started."

"Miss it. Something happened and we need to talk about it. It can't wait." Kurt really has no choice but to agree considering all the trouble he's gotten himself into recently. He stops by Glee club to make sure Finn has a ride home. Sugar volunteers out of the blue and before Finn can insist on going with Kurt, Kurt agrees and leaves. Maybe he can empathize with how his dad felt—when someone did something really hurtful (or in Finn's case, stupid) to you, punishment was a nice way to get those feelings out.

Kurt walks out to his car and pulls out his keys. Usually, he has the right key between his fingers before he even realizes he's got it. Today, his fingers are fumbling. He can't stop thinking about what could be so important his Dad dragged him out of Glee club—the one activity his father hadn't banned in his grounding spree. Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good and his luck as of late tends to agree with that statement. Also, he feels like someone is watching him. He's been watched a lot lately, considering he's all anyone can talk about but this isn't the same. It feels heavy and uncomfortable. It makes his stomach twist until the acid is burning him. He swallows a gasp of air and looks up.

That explains it: Dave Karofsky, King Neanderthal, is staring at him from his own car. Ever since his suspension for threatening to kill Kurt last year, he's stayed mostly out of Kurt's way. Sometimes, he'll catch Karofsky looking from him from afar but the instances in which Kurt catches him are confusing to say the least. Most of the time, it's the same angry look of disgust he uses towards Kurt when they're in a crowd. However, the times when they're alone—kind of like this—he's staring a Kurt with this curiosity. This deep-seeded wonder that's both unexpected and creepy. The difference? It seems to be a mixture of the two this time. He's wearing this look of bitter consideration and it's so nerve-wracking that Kurt would almost prefer he toss him in the dumpster.

Kurt doesn't waste another moment staring back—he climbs into his car and races towards home. For once, much more willing to face whatever foul mood is dad might be in than Karofsky's weird stares.

()

Being Sebastian Smythe has its perks. For starters, whenever Sebastian walks into a room, everyone stops to look. For another, if someone wants him in their portfolio or in their magazine ad, they immediately accept that he doesn't come cheap or easy. Contrary to popular opinion, he has a similar policy with his men. He doesn't waste time on boys who have nothing to offer him; as a general rule, he stays away from normal people. When he was a teen and he still lived in a cow town where gay men were in short supply, he was a little more flexible with whom he took to bed. Now, he could have his pick of the litter, although one of his dogs had run away recently. Not just that: he apparently found someone else to throw him a bone. Or so he had heard in the paper. Blaine, while very naïve, was one of his favorite boyfriends. Yes, maybe he never intended to be in a monogamous relationship, but he never planned on getting caught either. Until that point, Sebastian believed Blaine was sleeping with his groupies on the road—it was just an unspoken rule of always being on the move. However, the hurt and betrayal in Blaine's eyes when he caught Sebastian in that very compromising position said it all; Blaine didn't even look at other guys. Sebastian also made the mistake of believing that just because Blaine hadn't taken it to the media, they would eventually get back together. It turns out, Blaine really didn't want vengeance for what happened—but he also didn't want Sebastian.

That isn't acceptable to Sebastian, especially when he read in the news that Blaine is seeing one of his fans—a teen at that. He might have disregarded it as gossip if he didn't recognize the look in Blaine's eyes in the newspaper photo. Blaine stares at the elfish-boy like he used to look at Sebastian. If not for the stage, that look might have the viewer asking who was the fan and who was the singer. It's disgusting. _He_ should be the only person Blaine looks at like that; not some pale freak from Get-Me-The-Fuck-Out-Of-Ohio. Although he didn't quite phrase it like that on T.V. last night…

Sebastian's phone goes off. He grabs his coffee and glances down. A wide smiles spreads across his face. Well, speak of the devil. Sebastian hits the answer button and switches it to speakerphone. "Hey hot-stuff, what can I do you for?" Sebastian puts extra emphasis on the do. Blaine however, is not amused.

"You had no right to say that Sebastian!"

His smile doesn't fade. "Oh? All I was doing was stating my opinion."

"You called Kurt a gold digger on national television! Then you accuse me of being a pedophile? That's almost as disgusting as you are."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. You could never say Blaine had a quick tongue. "I didn't say you were a pedophile."

"You said that I've always been a cradle robber for god's sakes!"

"Well, I am two years younger than you, sweetie."

"Don't call me that! The thing I think is really ironic is that you say you're worried about me because Kurt's supposedly 'only after my money and fame', but in trying to hurt me, you've hurt that poor kid too. He didn't ask to be in the middle of this."

Sebastian can't help but laugh. "He asked for it the minute he sent you that video. I AM worried about you, you know. I'm afraid you've gone stupid over a groupie!"

"We're not dating!" Blaine growls and Sebastian starts to shiver. There it was; the reason Blaine was one of his favorites. He could go out and find a hundred sexy men but none of them could compare to the raw passion that lay somewhere beneath the good guy exterior. The very alluring man that came out with enough prodding—whether that be the good kind or the bad kind. "Even if we were, it has nothing to do with you! What I do with my life is my own business, not yours! Stay the fuck away from me and don't ever talk about Kurt again!"

Sebastian smiles. "It's just personal opinion Blaine. Like you said, it's my business and not yours."

He hangs up the phone without another comment. Sebastian knows this isn't exactly making Blaine rush back to him. He knows that, for the moment, Blaine hates him for what he's doing. However, soon enough he'd learn the very same lesson Sebastian had to learn in his younger, more naïve, days: that everyone, normal, superstar, or otherwise, has a price. This Kurt Hummel would make him pay—and Sebastian would gladly pick up the pieces.

()

Kurt doesn't know what to say when his dad shows him the printed article. He can hardly breathe; his head is dizzy from the emotions he can't even begin to process. Why would someone he didn't even know say such awful things about him?

Right, because he's Blaine's ex-boyfriend. He had heard rumors that Sebastian Smythe could be ruthless, but he thought that only applied to his modeling. Until now, Kurt never once suspected that beyond the media, the world of the rich and famous would give him any trouble. He was just a stupid kid, after all; no real competition. That's not how Sebastian saw it.

**Q: What do you have to say about the rumors that your famous ex, Blaine Anderson, is dating Kurt Hummel, a high school student from Lima, OH?**

**A: Well, frankly, I'm concerned for Blaine. He's always had a soft spot for the young guys—a bit of a cradle robber if you ask me, so I think with the right age and the perfect amount of charm, it'd be easy for any gold-digger to sink their teeth into him.**

**Q: So you think this kid is out for his money and fame?**

**AN: Just saying it's a dangerous world. You've seen what fans are willing to do to get close to their idols. Just a year ago, Justin Bieber had a woman claim he was her baby's daddy. Blaine's a sweet guy—he'd do anything for a fan that's been through a lot. You've seen reports that this kid was bullied and had no one to take to prom. Sure, it sucks but who's to say he's not using it? I grew up in a town not so different from Lima and I didn't get that much flack for being gay. Maybe he's just preying on Blaine's soft spot.**

"Blaine once said in an interview that Sebastian went to a private school with a no-tolerance policy against bullying. No one would have taken a chance at him!" Kurt screeches, clenching his fist to keep himself from ripping the paper to shreds. Burt doesn't say a word as Kurt continues his outburst. "His parents were super rich, too! He lived in a gated community with a dad who would have sued anyone who dared to look at his son funny. What the hell does he know about what I've been through?!"

"I know, kiddo, but it's not what he said that's the issue right now, believe or not. It's the response." Burt points over to the phone, blank where the number of messages or calls should have been. "Five people called my work today with some not so great words and god knows how many called here just in the time I was home. I had to unplug the phone! Thank god Carole didn't hear it because she'd have no idea how to handle this!"

Kurt took a deep, stuttering breath. He was so close to tears right now that the only stopping him from crying is his father. It was obvious that even though this whole thing freaked Kurt out, his father was even more flustered. "So it's my fault Blaine's crazy ex-boyfriend thought we were dating and decided to take it out on me?"

"No. Well…I don't know, Kurt. I didn't know you wanted to take this kid to Prom until one of my employees showed me it, today! A little warning would have been nice before some grandma called me to say my son was a gold-digging tramp!" Kurt blinks and takes another breath. Dear probably-non-existent-god, do not cry. His dad's seen him cry too many times over stuff like this. At least before, it was a sadistic bully who had nothing better to do with his time than make a homophobic call. This time, it was at a national level; by dinner time tonight, most of the country would be deeply discussing whether or not he was using Blaine for his money or not. The not-crying technique didn't seem to be working. A tear rolls down Kurt's face and then another. Before a third one comes, his father is by his side. Burt wraps a big protective arm around his son and sighs. "Kurt, come on, buddy. You know it's not true so don't get worked up about it."

"How can I not? Celebrities are calling me names, you're mad at me, people are calling your work and our home to get a shot at me, the school tried to stop me from taking Blaine to prom, and it seems like everyone who doesn't want us to go because I'm gay is against it because-"

"Whoa, whoa." Burt interrupts, pressing Kurt back enough to look him in the eyes. "The school tried to stop you from taking this Blaine kid to prom?" Kurt manages a nod. Burt's face goes red again. "Because you're gay?"

"Well, kind of but not really…"

"Which is it?" Burt gives Kurt that stern you-can't-lie-to-me-because-I-created-you look. Kurt's resolve breaks in an instant.

"It wasn't so much because we're gay as it was that we were bringing bad publicity to the school and their inability to protect me from homophobes. They decided the best way to stop it was to stop me from bringing Blaine to prom." Burt arms tense up. His father's jaw tenses and Kurt knows his dad is seriously considering giving that school a piece of his mind. "I told them they couldn't stop me. I-I may have told them that I'd sick you and Rachel's dad on them if they tried."

Burt's tension breaks. Actually, Kurt's almost certain his dad looks impressed. Burt pats his shoulder. "Good. Glad you stuck up for yourself kiddo…. although, I guess there's no way to talk you out of doing this now, is there?"

This time, Kurt freezes. "Do you want me to call it off?" If anyone can talk him out of going to prom with his idol, it's his father. He wants to beg Burt not to. What's happening now is terrible, but it won't go away just because Kurt changes his mind. If anything, it'll reaffirm that Kurt only wanted Blaine's attention for his prestige and not because he believed him to be the sweetest, kindest human being he's ever known. Leaving now would leave Blaine high and dry to deal with the consequences while Kurt retracts slowly back into the safety of normal life.

His dad's dealt with enough though. He's accepted Kurt without a second thought and has defended him when no one else would. It was one thing to lie so Mercedes could go the concert; it was another to subject Burt to more pain just because Kurt wants to prove a point. If Burt says the word, Kurt will text Blaine and call everything off.

Burt shakes his head. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want one of these crazies to go after you because you're with Blaine and I don't want this rock-star-god or whatever to take advantage of you."

"Oh my god, we're not even dating!"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want you to be his next publicity stunt." Burt states. His voice is firm but his eyes are showing weakness.

"I'm not. He's doing this for me…he's really sweet Dad. The thing that irks me the most besides that people are bothering you are that people are bugging him too. Honestly, I wouldn't blame him for calling me right now and calling the whole thing off but I know he won't because…." How did exactly Kurt know? Blaine had never backed-out of an obligation before but he's also never gotten this much crap from one. Something just told Kurt he wouldn't—something he couldn't identify or begin to understand. "He just won't. If you want me to stop, though…I'll understand."

Burt scratches at his temple. Just like Kurt doesn't want him to say no, Burt really wants to take the out. In the end, he can't. "I want to know everything that goes on from this point on— I don't care what it is or how embarrassing it is, I need to know. Also, you need to be careful. I need to know where you are at all times. Really, I'd prefer it if you didn't go anywhere alone for awhile." Kurt bites his lip and nods. He wants to throw himself at his father and hug him. He'd thank him for once again supporting him except he's not sure if he could ever summarize his gratitude. Burt finally smiles and squeezes Kurt with another hug. "Oh and before you go to prom with this…uh…"

Kurt rolls his eyes. His dad's just as bad as Finn. "Blaine Anderson."

"Right, before you go to prom with him I want to meet him. Probably over dinner."

()

"You're kidding me, right? You've got to be FUCKING kidding me!" Trent cringes. He never hears Wes use that particular curse word, not even at his maddest. Then again, he was just as shocked when Blaine called them into his trailer to make this announcement.

Blaine swallows and nods. "I have to do it Wes. I can't leave him to deal with the media storm alone."

Wes throws his hands in the air. "Then hire him a PR agent! Send a couple bodyguards! Call Sebastian a fucking liar like we all know he is but don't cancel your last concert to run to Westerville! Are you stupid?!"

Trent can see Blaine grinding his teeth. Wes's response was predictable but Blaine's patience is frayed. Trent can't say he blames either of them for being so on edge. Cancelling the last concert would entail a full refund for each seat, plus the refund to the venue (and the additional cost for cancelling); just add all that to the mad storm of rumors it will cause once everyone realizes he's back in his home state where one Kurt Hummel also lives. "Sebastian screwed us, okay? I'm not denying that but all calling him out is going to do is have people dig into our relationship, and the last thing I want people to know is why I dumped his ass."

"And why the hell shouldn't they? It has to be a little better than having everyone think you have a thing for high schoolers or thinking Kurt is this shallow mess." Wes brings up. It's a valid point but Trent knows exactly why Blaine won't come forward about the end of his relationship with Sebastian. For one thing, Blaine just didn't like hurting people, no matter how much they had hurt him. For another, it was embarrassing for everyone. Blaine admitting that Sebastian cheated on him made him look pathetic; whether that was because his boyfriend was cheating on him or people would pity him because of it- that was the dealer's choice. If there was one thing Blaine hated more than feeling weak, it was feeling pitied. "Look, just think rationally for a minute. You go back to Westerville; it's a pretty safe bet you're going to check in on Kurt. Then the media turns it into this big huge saga and they'll storm Kurt's place like sharks to blood. This is a bad choice for both of you and you know it."

"So I just ignore him until prom comes around?" Blaine asks. Wes snorts.

"If I had it my way right now Blaine, you wouldn't be going AT ALL." Blaine shakes his head and looks deliberately away from Wes—a strategy Wes calls the little-kid maneuver. "I know how important this is to you, Blaine, and it's not like I hate Kurt. I absolutely hate that this happened to him, but there's nothing you can do about it. The best thing you can do for that kid is back off and hope this thing passes by."

"Then it looks like Kurt left him because of the bad publicity, and people think Sebastian was right," Trent finally chimes in. Blaine shoots him a grateful look. Wes groans out loud as he rubs a hand over his face. Trent usually doesn't get involved with these things but he knows Blaine. He knows this must mean a lot if Blaine's willing to cancel his concert to help out this kid. "And maybe it isn't such a bad idea."

Wes gives Trent the most unamused look. "All right. Tell me, Trent, how exactly do you think Blaine going back home is a good idea?"

Trent's quiet. His mind draws a blank. Blaine gladly takes over for him. "I'll be hiding in plain sight. Besides, for all anyone will know I could have cancelled the concert for family problems."

"And it's convenient that Kurt happens to live two hours away?" Wes asks only half-sarcastically. He hates to admit he can find some logic in what Blaine is thinking.

"Maybe. Maybe I need Kurt to help me get through this family crisis. If I can help it, no one will know I'm there."

Wes taps his foot impatiently. "And how exactly do you propose we keep an entire state from recognizing the darling of Ohio and his supposed boyfriend?"

Blaine shrugs. "Be really ninja-like?"

Wes is seconds away from another freak out when Trent clears his throat. Both sets of eyes turn to him once more. "Um, I have an idea." Trent looks at Blaine. The rock-star's hair is messy with dark thick curls. He's wearing the pink-flannel shirt Wes threatens to destroy on a weekly basis with jeans torn at the knees. It's a style Blaine adopted at the request of the Warblers. Jeff, the self-designated fashion stylist, said that Blaine's old choice of clothing and style wouldn't fit in well with the Alternative music genre. Blaine didn't debate it because all that mattered was his music. Looking at Blaine now, Trent fully realized just how much of a transformation Blaine had gone through in years—and how that transformation might help them now.

()

For the first time in years, Blaine drives past the _Welcome to Westerville_ sign. It's also the first time he's without his bus (which has essentially been his home for the past two years). He looks around and thankfully realizes that no one recognizes him yet. If they did, maybe they wouldn't think he was Blaine Anderson, famous singer. After all, he looks exactly as he did when he left this town so many years ago.

Blaine's stomach is twisting. Wes had lent Blaine his beloved car with the hope he'll at least make it to his parents house without being recognized but it's not that fear that makes him so nervous. It's the fact he hasn't told his parents he's coming yet.

They would welcome him into their house, but they must have seen the news. His dad would give him shit for 'Getting himself into these situations.'; and his mother would certainly give her own opinion on the situation. He briefly wonders how long it'll be before Cooper gets curious and comes back to see what's up. He hopes maybe it'll be after he's gone to record the new Warblers album.

A few minutes later, he pulls into the gated community in which he grew up in. Outside, the same old neighbors that hated him are still reviving their gardens from winter. The houses have barely changed and still inspire the same feelings of isolation. The weird thing was Blaine had always tried to fit here. His current appearance was proof of that. Like in his teenage years, his hair was gelled so not even one curl was free. His shirt was a black polo with a red bowtie (god, he forgot how much he loved bow-ties until he put one on again). His look was completed with red pants and a pair of loafers. He has to admit, Trent was onto something. It's not like he looks like a completely different person, but no one will know who he is from just one glance. It gives new meaning to "hiding in plain sight".

His childhood house is at the very beginning of the cul-de-sac. He's not surprised to see his mother out in the garden just along the edge of the stone path. She's busy planting some kind of yellow flower. She doesn't even look up until Blaine turns off the engine.

"Blaine?" Her voice is breathless. Blaine opens the door and leans on it with a smile. He takes off his yellow-frame sunglasses. She's a barely smaller than him. Generally, her features are mostly smaller than the normal person's—small hands, small face, small lips; the only exception was her large eyes that mirrored Blaine's. Her black, curly hair is about as wide as her shoulders and falls until about mid-back. By her ears, she has two long locks of grey hair but otherwise; she looks younger than she actually is. The excitement on her face is hard to miss. Blaine winces in guilt because he knows it's been at least a year since he last visited. The biggest grievance he caused her was missing Christmas because of work. Blaine feels as though only a spoiled brat would come back now, but in his defense, it's not her that drives him away—it's the two other Anderson males.

His mother threads her arm through his. "Well, come on sugar, let me make you some tea. Have you been eating on the road? You look really thin."

Blaine chuckles as he allows his mom lead him towards the house. "I'm fine, Mom."

Her smile fades ever so slightly. "That's not what I've heard lately," she says in a slightly judgmental tone. Blaine frowns; okay, so maybe his mom did drive him away just a little bit. "Come now, I'll make you a sandwich. We have a lot to talk about."

**There's chapter 7! Naturally, Sebastian couldn't just leave Klaine alone. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter regardless of the appearance of Sebastian. Only a few more weeks until Glee starts back up! I'm excited/nervous about what might happen. Hopefully, it'll inspire some great writing though :)**

**Terrible sorry to so this but I'm changing my review answering policy again but only for this story. I'm sorry! I've been so wishy-washy about this. The thing is this story gets so many reviews per chapter (not that I'm complaining, I absolutely love it! I can't thank you guys enough for all taking the time to review) that if I were to do them all on here, the word count would actually be greatly changed. I almost think answering the reviews would be as long as the story itself. I swear, this will be my last time changing this policy but this is the only story I'll be doing it this way for. So, most of you (besides the anonymous reviewers or reviewers I can't answer via PM) should expect a PM from me shortly. Once again, thank you all so much for following and putting this secret in your favorites, and for your many, many wonderful reviews! You guys are seriously awesome!**

**Alkee07x- Yeah, lol, sorry it took so long to update. It's been crazy with getting ready for school and working. Thanks for the review!**

**luckystarx- I can empathize :) Appreciate that you took the time to review anyone. Aw, thank you so much! I hope you like the update. Thank you for the review!**

**Tansie- Aw, shucks! Lol, thank you very much for saying that! I think characterization is one of the most important parts of writing fanfiction so I appreciate you saying that. Also, I'm now getting the grammatical help I drastically need thanks once again to my wonderful beta! Thank you for reviewing! **

**Kat- Thank you! Love your name by the way (I go by Kate, but I've also been called Kat, lol). Thank you for reviewing!**

**gOthliZard78- Thank you very much! I've allowed myself to have a bit of fun with them both in this! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the update!**

**Everyone else should be getting a thank you PM! Again, sorry I've changed my mind on this so much. Just didn't have any idea until last time how many more words answering all your wonderful reviews would add! You guys are awesome btw :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine's mom sets a ham and cheese sandwich, grilled and sprinkled with spices, in front of Blaine. He takes a large bit and the flavors explode in his mouth. Blaine may have run away as far from home as he could the moment he turned eighteen, but he still had dreams of his mother's delicious home-cooked meals no matter how rare they were when he was growing up. That being said, Blaine isn't at his home in California very much and even when he is, he usually went out to eat. Just digging his teeth into something fresh and made with care is like heaven. A feeling that surely won't last very long here.

Paula Anderson sits across from her youngest son. "So, sweetheart, how long are you staying around?" Blaine notices, not for the first time, how graceful she is, even as she places her chin on her ring-heavy hand. It's a pose similar to the old magazine clippings hanging in his parent's office back from when she was a model. She never dove into the details of her career; anytime he tried, his mother changed the subject almost immediately.

"For about four or five weeks," Blaine says with a mouthful of food. Paula gives him a low glare so he swallows before talking again. "maybe six. I have to be back in the studio by then. I don't want to bother you and Dad so I have a room reserved at this hotel in the city and—"

"Oh, don't be absurd! No son of mine is staying in a hotel when there's a perfectly good guest room upstairs." She says, hints of an old dialect (Blaine thought it was southern, maybe Cajun, but it had been so buried and washed out he wasn't sure anymore) sneaking into her voice. Blaine was afraid she would offer the guest room; or rather, his old room.

You wouldn't know it now. All traces of his identity were torn out the moment he graduated. Cooper's room was left alone for nearly five years after he moved out, but Blaine had to get all his stuff out within two weeks, even then, he still didn't manage to get everything out. They needed that guest room after all. More like they needed a convenient excuse for Blaine not to come back. The room used to be his sanctuary. Now it's less comfortable than the hotel room itself.

That's mostly his dad's doing, but his mother isn't an innocent party either. His mother isn't maternal in the slightest. Sure, she loves him; she always kept food in his belly and for the most part, she enjoyed having him around. It's just she didn't get the joy out of raising kids that most people did. He can't remember her ever once coming to his glee concerts or helping with him with homework. It always seemed as though anytime he came in her direction she would point him to another. The only time he remembers her being attentive was the night he was beat up. It's worth noting she didn't stay the night with him, but at least she cared enough to come. His father, on the other hand, all but said it was his fault—using words along the lines of _"What do you expect in Ohio?"_ or _"I knew it was a bad idea."_ Her inconsistent interest in him was, and still is, unfathomably frustrating, but at least her half-assed love was better than his dad's fading one.

Frankly, he's surprised when his mom asks. "Did you come here for that boy?"

Blaine didn't even try to hide it. He puts the sandwich down and reaches for his cup of tea. "I didn't want him to deal with this media circus alone. Sebastian's made a huge mess out of everything."

"Believe me, what that no-good ex of yours did is rotten, but you can't tell me you didn't know this would happen."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Blaine's tone is even, but there's just enough growl in his voice to make her rethink what she's about to say. Too bad Paula never keeps what she really thinks to herself.

Paula's hands come down on the table and her fingers lace together. Blaine rolls his eyes. It's all business now. "It means what are you doing dating a teenager who probably only wants your fame and fortune?"

Blaine shakes his head and groans, a hand running through his gelled locks. It's been so long, he forgot what a mess that could create. "Okay, first off, I'm not dating him, he's a kid!"

"But you're taking him to prom?"

"_Yes,_" Blaine hisses. There's no way he can stay here now. He'd rather sleep on a bed of nails than sleep on the consolation bed upstairs and listen to his parents try to get into his head for 5 weeks. "I'm giving someone something I didn't get in high school. He's a friend that I'm helping out."

"He's a fan that you're doting on. You have no idea how dangerous those people can be!"

"Wes thinks he's alright; I've met him and he's a nice kid. If you're going to spend the next five weeks trying to talk me out of this, I'll just go to the hotel right now." He's still considering it, though less so when his mother's eyes water at the edges. Blaine clears his throat and looks away. "Sebastian lied about everything, okay? He lied because in some twisted universe, he thinks we'll get back together. That's not happening either before you ask."

Paula makes a noise in her throat. It's apparent Blaine's not going to finish his lunch so she picks up the plate of leftovers. "I never liked him, or more I didn't like what I saw when I looked him up. That boy grew up with money—probably raised by nannies and babysitters."

Blaine didn't bother pointing out that as a child he saw more of Cooper and his babysitters than he ever did her. A more uncomfortable thought weighs on him; the fact that she's not even acknowledging the reason he's here anymore. She's pretending it doesn't exist like she had many times in the past. Blaine can admit that he pushed her off with his threat to leave, but it didn't exactly call for an end to the conversation either. He shouldn't be surprised or hurt. After all, that's just how Paula dealt with things. Maybe in general, how humans liked to handle things.

She puts Blaine's plate in the dishwasher. "Well, you'll be nice and hungry for dinner."

Blaine smiles politely. Dinner with his dad—even his mom's cooking can't entice him for that. Besides, there is a reason he's here. "Thanks, but I have other plans."

()

Kurt notices things are beginning to quiet down again after a week or so. Some people are still staring and a few girls are giving him dirty looks, but a photo scandal involving a not-quite legal actress and her definitely middle-aged manager have taken some of the heat off Kurt. It's a close call though when it's announced that Blaine's cancelled the last concert before his tour break. Kurt wants to ask Blaine why he made that decision, but Blaine hasn't even texted him about what Sebastian said. Kurt assumes Blaine's busy dealing with it by himself or maybe thinking of ways to back out of their arrangement. Kurt's starting to consider just cutting him loose for both their sakes.

In fact, as he's walking out to his car after glee practice, that's exactly what he intends on doing. "You're just giving up?" Finn asks.

"Finn, he hasn't text me since this situation hit the fan. I'm almost positive he's coming up with ways to get rid of me but he's too nice to do it. The least I can do is give him an out."

Finn looks guilty beside Kurt, like somehow this is all his fault.. He'd love to blame Finn for this, but there's absolutely no possible way this is Finn's fault. It's been about 2 weeks since the concert incident- Burt's given Kurt his car back and really, it wasn't Finn's fault they got caught in the first place. Finn also had nothing to do with Blaine's crazy ex starting vicious rumors about Kurt. Really, Kurt's anger was directed at Finn because he'll take without argument as long as he feels he deserves it. It isn't exactly fair, but isn't that what brother's are for?

Kurt sighs and leans back against his car. He decides to just get his phone out and get it over with. He types in '_Listen, about prom…_' when he hears a car pull up. "Excuse me, is this William McKinley High?"

"Oh, yeah dude. Sweet car."

"Thanks. It's not mine though, it's-hey, aren't you Kurt Hummel?!"

Kurt's looks up, ready to give this stranger his trademark bitch face. Instead, he grasps onto his phone tightly to try and stop himself from screaming. _Nah-uh. No way!_

Leaning out the window of a fairly new BMW, yellow glasses pushed over gelled hair, is none other than Blaine Anderson. Kurt is almost afraid to believe it. It's entirely insane that his idol, no matter what was happening in the media, would come to Lima looking for him. "Blaine?" Kurt manages to squeak.

Finn drops his jaw. "Wait, you're the superstar?! Dude, you totally tricked me!"

Kurt rolls his eyes even though Blaine is laughing. "Well, I guess that's kind of the point."

"Sorry, he wouldn't recognize you if you had your name tattooed across your face." Kurt mutters as he walks up to the car. Though, Blaine really does look different with his hair gelled down and the gruff shaved off his face. He looks younger—almost like he could be Kurt's age. "You look different, though."

Blaine smiles. "Thanks. I'm sure you have a lot of questions." To put it mildly, Kurt adds mentally. "Could we go somewhere for a little bit?"

"Uh… Well…" Kurt hates how speechless he gets around Blaine. Of course, his instant reaction is to jump into the car and never look back. On the other hand, he told his father he would be honest about everything involving Blaine from now on, and frankly, the voice n his head that resembles his father's is telling him that there's no way in hell he's getting in the car with a person he barely knew. Especially since Burt (and everyone else who can read a newspaper) believes Blaine is his romantic interest. "The thing is my dad…"

"Why don't you just come to our house? It's not like anybody will recognize your car." Finn suggests a little too excitedly. Kurt turns to his stepbrother and notices a hopeful glint in his eye that can only mean he's hoping to make things up to Kurt. If Kurt thought his dad would be okay with them just randomly brining Blaine home, he'd definitely be touched. Burt however, wouldn't be as proud of Finn for inviting a stranger home.

On the other hand, Blaine did cancel his last concert to come help Kurt through this. At least, he hopes Blaine's here to do that rather than yell at Kurt for making such a mess of things. Kurt shifts unsurely but forces a smile on his face. "Sure. If you want to…"

Blaine tilts the glasses back over his eyes. It's such a cheesy superstar thing to do, but goddamn if it didn't make Kurt weak in the knees. "So, I'll just follow you there?"

()

"Dad, me again. So, I don't know if you got my other messages—probably not because you never check your voicemail but um…I'm bringing a friend home. Please call me back when you get this, which you won't." Kurt presses the en button on his phone with shaking fingers. He and Finn are already at the front door and Blaine just pulled into the driveway. "My favorite singer is pulling into my drive way and about to enter my house. Why does it feel like someone's about to put a bullet in my brain?" He whispers to Finn.

"Dude relax, I thought you said Burt wanted to meet him anyway? Might has well do it now."

Kurt shakes his head. "In case you forgot, my dad hates surprises and this one is pretty big. That's the least of my problems too. What if someone recognizes Blaine?"

Finn gestures around him—suburban houses owned mostly by the middle age to elderly. "We live in a an old people neighborhood! If I don't know who he is, then no one here will."

"Actually, you'd be surprised how much of my fan-base consists of mothers and grandmothers. They tend to think I'm charming." Blaine says in a matter-of-fact way as he approaches the house. Kurt watches the way Blaine strolls up to his house: sunglasses on, confident smile, still very much a star despite his change in clothing. The old saying had been "You can the boy out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the boy" but now Kurt's wondering if it's more like putting the boy in Hollywood and then taking all traces of the country out of him. He supposed if someone worked so hard to get out of this place, he'd do his best not to take anything from it. Kurt can't see eyes appraising the house through the glasses but Blaine is nods. "Nice house."

"Thanks," Kurt replies quietly. He figures he and Blaine should be at a point where it doesn't feel so weird and unbelievable but frankly, Kurt's not sure if he'll ever get past Blaine Anderson being at his house or taking him to prom. Kurt manages to unlock the house and holds the door open. Finn knows enough about manners to let Blaine walk through first. Blaine whispers a word of gratitude and steps into the home. As a precaution, Kurt locks the door once everyone is inside. "Blaine, can I get you anything to drink or eat?"

"Mom and Kurt made cookies the other day. They're really great." Finn offers immediately. Kurt blushes at the compliment even if it seems like Finn is playing up him up to the superstar. Blaine either doesn't notice or pretends not to. He smiles politely.

"A water would be great if it isn't too much trouble. I'd love to try those cookies too." Kurt goes off into the kitchen to retrieve the refreshments. The entire time, he's trying to slow his thundering heart. _Relax; you did try to call Dad. Besides, you have a star in your house. How could this possibly go wrong?_

Unfortunately, Blaine's presence isn't strong enough to make him forget what people have been saying about them and how that might look if people knew Blaine was here. That's why Burt wouldn't be happy when he came home.

()

Blaine decides to wander around the room. He hasn't been invited to sit-down, and after a two-hour drive, it's the last thing he wants to do anyway. Finn makes himself comfortable on the couch and turns on the television. Blaine's fine with that but he doesn't want to know what mixed-up rumors are in the news today. He instead, looks at the pictures on the wall. There's so many of them too. It's a shame to think that Blaine's childhood home has way more art and other symbols of wealth than it does pictures. Really, he wonders if anyone would know Blaine use to live there if they walked through it.

The walls in the Hummel-Hudson house only have pictures on the wall. Pictures of Finn and Kurt as kids, a recent wedding (likely the joining of the step-family as there was a picture of a dressed-up Kurt with a man he resembled enough to be his father) and a few pictures from before the family joined together. He notices a lot of a young Finn and who must be his mother, but practically none with anyone Blaine could safely assume would be Finn's father. On the other hand, there were a few pictures of Kurt, his father, and a woman who had to be Kurt's mother; a gorgeous woman with long red-locks and a smile as full and beautiful as Kurt's. In the pictures they seem so happy together—Blaine can't imagine what could have ended such a happy family.

"Does Kurt live here all the time? Or does his mom and dad share custody?" Blaine asks out loud, a bit ashamed of his curiosity. Finn gives him a confused look, which Blaine takes to mean offense. "Oh sorry, I didn't-"

"_Oh_!" Finn says loudly in realization. Then for the first time, excitable Finn looks sad as he explains. "It wasn't like that. Kurt's mom died when he was kid and my dad died before I was even born."

"Oh," Blaine echoes, feeling like a complete asshole for assuming. "sorry, I just thought…"

Finn manages a slow shrug. "Don't feel bad, dude. I'd probably think the same thing. It's how most families like ours are formed now a days."

Somehow, the fact the woman in the picture isn't around anymore makes her seem more angelic. It makes the pretty things about her—her doll-like complexion, her subtle grace, the sharpness of her features—absolutely gorgeous. He then realizes that he can see those things in Kurt, and it adds to both their beautiful.

"The water's not room temperature, I hope that's okay," Kurt teases as he wiggles a bottled water in one hand and carries a plate of cookies. Blaine quickly covers up his response from the previous conversation and accepts the water and a few cookies gratefully. Kurt places the plate on the table in front of Finn.

"I only need room temperature during the winter," Blaine jokes right back as he untwists the top and takes a big gulp.

Kurt laughs as he picks up a cookie. Blaine tries a bite out of one his own and his eyes widen as his taste-buds dance with flavor. The cookie was just the right amount of soft and crunch, the chocolate chips melting as the crumbs roll in his mouth. It's been way too long since he's tasted home made cookies but he knows for a fact he's never tasted one this good. He hears Kurt laugh again, and it's only then that Blaine realizes he may have been moaning. "You like it?"

Blaine retains enough self-respect to swallow his food before speaking. "I think I need to kidnap you so you can make me more of these crack cookies."

Kurt blushes but appears very pleased with himself. "Well, thank you. So, we should probably go somewhere and talk. Privately, I mean." Kurt nods his head towards Finn, whose eyes were directed to the television. He probably wouldn't even hear their conversation but the illusion of privacy is more important to them now than it's ever been before.

Kurt motions for Blaine to follow him into the other room. Blaine follows Kurt, grabbing a few more cookies off the plate as he passes by. They move into the dining room. At least, it's built like a dining room. The one at Blaine's house is much larger and the table twice it's size. Something that Blaine figured out later in life was meant to deter unnecessary conversation while providing room for dinner parties- just another status symbol that separated Blaine from his family. The chairs are much closer here, practically side by side. Kurt waves his hand for Blaine to take a seat and so he does. After that, the calm comfort Kurt obtained for a short time disappears. Suddenly, he's nervous and tapping his feet against the carpet. As adorable as Blaine finds Kurt being star-struck, he's longing to get to a point where he and Kurt can talk and joke like the friends Blaine wanted them to be. That being said, if at Kurt's age Blaine found himself sitting across Brian Ferry or Katy Perry, he'd probably act in a similar way.

Blaine simply waits until Kurt finds his voice. "I don't want to sound rude, but what are you doing here? It's not all for me, is it?"

"Well, um…" Blaine scratches the back of his head. What did you say when that's pretty much the reason? He decides an explanation is the best place to start. "I feel terrible about what Sebastian did. Whatever happened between him and I that's between us and he had no right to drag you into it." Kurt tenses at the mention of Sebastian's name and Blaine can't blame him. In fact, now a days, any mention of his ex-boyfriend makes him want to punch the wall if only because he can't hit Sebastian.

"The fallout hasn't been appreciated," Kurt admits. Blaine lowers his half-eaten cookie to the table as guilt came over him. Suddenly, it didn't feel like he deserved to be at the same table as Kurt after all the trouble he's caused him. "taking that into consideration, I'm assuming you're the one who broke it off between you too?"

"You could say that." Blaine supposed he did but it always seemed to him like it was the other way around. After all, Sebastian certainly rebounded quicker—he had a man in his lap before they'd even broken up. Blaine also knew his heart was always more into the relationship than Sebastian's was. For Blaine, it was about finding a kindred spirit to spend the rest of his life with; for Sebastian, it was all about procession. The fact that a small town kid from Lima, according to the rumors, claimed something that he considered his must have been driving his ex insane. "It was messy, I can tell you that but I'd really rather not go into the details."

Kurt shrugs, though his curiosity is evident. "Fair enough. We're all entitled to a little bit of privacy."

Blaine snorted. "Not according to the news papers, which, I'm sorry about that too. I knew they might run a news story or two about you but I had no idea they were going to start portraying us as a couple. If I had known—"

"You probably would have never agreed?" Kurt asks. Blaine winces not because of what Kurt is implying, but the tone he's doing it in. The low tone indicates heavy disappointment but no shock whatsoever, and barely any pain. The only thing worse than being hurt is being hurt so many times that you've come to expect it. That to Blaine is damn near heartbreaking.

"No, no Kurt. I told you I wanted to do this and I still mean it," Blaine says carefully. "I just probably would have been quieter about it; for your sake. I can handle whatever Sebastian or the media throws at me. It's pretty much a way of life in this business but you… You're just a kid."

The moment those words come out of Blaine's mouth Kurt's flushing again. This time in embarrassment, and judging by the look in Kurt's eyes, a little of anger. Kurt closes his eyes before it can turn into a full glare. "Please don't call me that. I may not be a celebrity and you're right about me not knowing how to handle this, but don't call me a kid. I'm old enough to know people can be mean if given a chance."

"Sorry…" Blaine replies quietly. This is different and Blaine's not sure in which way. It's bad in the sense that he's angered Kurt but good in the sense that Kurt has done what so many other people fail to do—he's standing up to Blaine. It gives him hope that this is starting to move past the stage where Kurt feels he has to impress Blaine. Nonetheless, he proceeds with caution. "To your credit, you seem to be handling this better than I would expect anyone else too. I just hate that your reputation is being questioned when you're just this awesome person who wants one night of carefree fun...and you deserve it."

Blaine decides to take a risk and reaches his hand out to hold Kurt's. Kurt jumps at the touch and opens his eyes to look up at Blaine. Big beautiful glasz eyes are staring right at him, possibly into him, trying to figure out what many people think they know. To his fans, he's a persona—this happy, fun person who's perfect in everyway and an inspiration. In Blaine's head, he's anything but. He's a boy who never quite grew up. A musician who has absolutely no idea how he can compare to these artists he performs with now. A man with so many parent and self-image issues that he constantly feels the need to change himself. No matter how hard he works or how long he's been famous, Blaine will never feel as though he deserves any of it. However, if someone could look past the front he puts up, if an outsider could look at Blaine as this imperfect being and not the rock god he's been made to be, and tell him that he does deserve it. That's all Blaine would ever need in life.

Maybe, just maybe, he's hoping those glasz eyes that desperately stare at him, can see it. For now, Kurt is silent, almost waiting for Blaine to say something. Blaine takes a shot at what it might be, despite how much he fears it. "With that in mind, I would completely understand if you changed your mind about making me your prom date."

Kurt releases a long exhale and asks in a disappointed tone. "Is that- is that what you want?"

"No. No not at all. Kurt, I still want to go to prom with you, don't think for a minute that I don't want this. If I didn't, I wouldn't have risked coming here for you." Blaine shakes his head as if the mere suggestion is ridiculous. "But you need to know that it's not going to get any easier. My disguise isn't that great and it's only a matter of time before people figure out that I'm here. They'll circulate stories about us that are more scandalous than the ones that are out now, and it doesn't end there. Sebastian will probably start coming after you harder if he thinks were dating. The newspapers will dig into your past; they'll learn everything there is to learn about you. Then there's what we're actually doing. There are a lot of people who against who we are and who we love. Those people will hate us for doing this. You won't just be in the spotlight because of me; you'll be there because you'll be activist and people who are against us will use anything they can to stop you. Do you really want that?"

Kurt seems to consider everything Blaine has said but the response comes quicker than Blaine thought it would. "No, I don't want that," He confesses. Blaine feels his shoulders fall and heart hammer. That is until Kurt's face hardens in determination. "but I don't want two boys going to prom to be a big deal anymore. I'm tired of living in a world where people want to stop me from attending my own prom because it happens to be with a boy. I'm tired of people like Sebastian thinking they can push me around. Mostly, I'm just tired of being afraid, and I know you are too. They can't hurt us Blaine, not if we don't let them."

Blaine fights the urge to gasp. How did Kurt see it? The fear Blaine had but hid for so long that he almost forgot it was there. He squeezes Kurt's hand as if to say he agrees. Neither one willing to look away from the other. Kurt because he wants Blaine to know he's serious, and Blaine because he knows Kurt's just seen past the front.

He's seen the real Blaine and told Blaine he deserves more than what he got as a teen. Blaine's mind is racing at the idea.

Blaine hears the front door open. "Kurt? What's with all these missed calls? I tried to call you back but…" The concentration is broken when the large man from the photos enters the room. The man, whom must be Kurt's father, stops at the doorway at the sight of Blaine. Kurt bites his lip in nervousness and it becomes apparent that Kurt hadn't told his father about Blaine coming here yet. Both boys stand simultaneously.

"Dad," Kurt begins quietly "This is Blaine. Blaine, this is my dad, Burt Hummel."

Kurt's father jaw is set hard, his eyes calculating and very, very intimidating as they stare at Blaine. Blaine can tell two things from the action—that this man is very protective as his son and that he doesn't give a good damn how famous Blaine is, he'll rip him apart if he even thinks of hurting Kurt.

"It's nice to meet you." Burt states but that's not at all what Blaine hears. Blaine swallows as the words Burt really wanted to say play in his head.

_I don't care if you walk on goddamn water—if you hurt my son, I'll castrate you._

It turns out, there are worse things than a scary ex—and that was an overprotective parent.

**So sorry for the late update guys! Math and Spanish have been kicking my ass. The good news is I'm doing better in both so hopefully the updates will be frequent. Hopefully anyway. Also, just want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, and/or reads this story! You guys are so fantastic and patient! I would hug every one of you if I could. Just a quick reminder, I'm now only doing anonymous reviewer-responses here, and PM everyone else.**

**Alklee07x- Lol, I love the applause! Thank you so much. I agree—I wish Trent were on Glee more often. He's like the Warbler you always want to cuddle with. Thank you so much for reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

It's apparent that Burt isn't a fan of Blaine's. This is a moment Kurt is sure Blaine wishes, for once, somebody was gushingly in love with him, because the way the older man is glaring at Blaine from his chair makes Kurt shift uncomfortably in his seat. He can't even begin to imagine what's going through Blaine's head.

Carole, on the other hand, appears to be more of a fan, or maybe she's just more polite. She at least knows who Blaine Anderson is. She makes that abundantly clear as they eat dinner. "I just- I can't believe it! Blaine Anderson is sitting at my dinner table, eating my potatoes, using the good china. It's amazing, isn't it, Burt?" Carole smiles, and nudges her husband with her elbow. Burt and Kurt give Carole identical looks of disbelief and confusion.

Blaine stifles his giggles and just smiles at Carole's excitement. He makes a show of enjoying the steak and potatoes Carole made while also avoiding slurping or eating too fast (_unlike some people_, Kurt thinks while staring at Finn). Kurt is actually very impressed. It's not that he expected Blaine to be rude, but he just thought with all that time on the road and eating fast foods, Blaine would have been rusty with his table manners. Instead, he's been the perfect gentleman that he appears to be. "I enjoy being here Mrs. Hummel. The steak is delicious,"

"It's very rare—bloody, just how I like it." Burt adds as takes a large bite of his steak. Blaine coughs and shifts his chair a little farther away from Burt. Carole, likely star-struck by Blaine, ignores Burt's comment and waves off Blaine's compliment.

"Please, you can call me Carole," she says giggling. Kurt rolls his eyes but smiles. He can't be too embarrassed about Carole considering how nice she's been about everything. Her giddiness is better than his dad's icy welcome. "How long are you in town, honey?"

Blaine swallows his food and rubs a napkin over his mouth. A couple more polite points for him, Kurt tallies. "At least until prom. We're starting recording for our new album in June, so I need to leave in time for that."

"What's it gonna be called?" Finn asks, food spluttering out of his mouth. Kurt pinches his temple while Carole's lip twists in disgust. Blaine doesn't seem bothered in the least.

"Um, it's kind of a working title, but we're calling it _Pavarotti _right now. It's an inside joke within the band. Back at Dalton—that's where I met everyone— any new Warbler members got a purebred Canary they had to take care of either for the year or until someone new joined. The one I got was named Pavarotti and he died under my care. I felt really depressed for weeks after that. Like I had killed him even though he was really old," Blaine finishes. Kurt tilts his head in confusion.

"That's…sad," he remarks. Blaine sheepishly grins.

"Yeah, well—this album's going to have a lot of break-up songs on it. It's been a rough year for us. Jeff and his boyfriend broke up; David and his fiancé separated for a bit, but I think they're back together now. Who knows with those two?"

Of course, Blaine's talking about two of his four Warbler bandmates. Jeff Lowren, the guitar player, is known for being a little bit mischievous, but having the charm to get himself out of pretty much any situation. Kurt remembers him coming out as bi-sexual last year, which spurred rumors that he and Blaine were dating (something Blaine laughed about in interviews). There's also Nick Thorn, the bass player of the band. Nick's a little more off the radar than the rest of the members, but in interviews he's always very sweet and courteous, if a little shy. He's the only member of the band that doesn't have his sexuality confirmed one way or another. Then there's their drummer, David Carter. David, being the oldest member of the group, is somewhat more responsible in some ways; in others, he seems to be the biggest kid. There have been videos on YouTube of David using creative items (such as hotel sinks and his bandmates belt-buckles) as makeshift drum sets. It's also relatively known in the fan world that David tends to rebel against Wes more than anyone. He's a confirmed heterosexual and actually asked his (sometime ex) fiancé, pop star Katherine Rivers, to marry him on stage. Kurt's construction of their personalities mostly comes from the news, what he's seen in videos, and his own judgment of fashion. It's still odd to actually hear about them from someone who has known them for years.

Kurt didn't notice the ticking bomb going off, though he shouldn't have expected his father just to remain quiet about the situation. "So Blaine, why did your ex feel the need to throw my son under a bus?"

"Dad!" Kurt growls. Burt looks at his son almost bored. Blaine gazes down as plate as his shoulders sank. A sure sign of guilt. "Blaine has _nothing_ to do with what Sebastian did."

"No, it's all right. It's a good question with a pretty crappy answer. Sebastian is—um, he was jealous of Kurt because he wants us to get back together," Blaine explains. Kurt frowns at his father as it becomes more apparent how upsetting this is to Blaine. Burt manages to look a little guilt-ridden. "Which, we're never getting back together. Not even if I wasn't doing this with Kurt. I'm really sorry about everything though. I promise I'll make it up to Kurt."

Burt takes a long look at Blaine and it seems like something changes. Not completely, but enough where Blaine can move closer to Kurt. He stills looks a little scattered, so Kurt reaches for Blaine's hand under the table. He doesn't even realize he's doing it (let alone that it's happened twice now), but when he does, he tugs his hand away with a blush and places it back in his lap. Blaine doesn't say anything if he notices. If anything, he becomes even more friendly—teasingly stealing a piece of Kurt's potatoes, putting mild compliments in when he can (not obvious as Blaine's still nervous about Burt, but enough for the situational-aware Kurt to catch on), and even winking when no one else is looking. Kurt blushes because he's doing it again: Blaine's flirting with him unintentionally. He's sure it's unintentional. It's Blaine's job to make knees weak and hearts soar, so by now it has to be almost habit for him. After all, superstars—no matter how sweet, nice, and funny they were—didn't just fall in love with normal people.

Someone like Blaine wouldn't love someone like Kurt—and it's dangerous to even entertain the notion.

()

It's amazing how four walls can paint an entire personality more accurately than any test, conversation, or variation of appearance could. The minute Blaine steps into Kurt's bedroom, he has no idea how to describe it other than _Kurt_. It's extremely neat, the walls painted with plain but tasteful earth tones. There's not one mud print or stain on the immaculate white carpet. The walls are lined with old Broadway posters held in sparkling clean glass frames. The bed taking up a large portion of the room; it has a leather headboard, baby blue blankets, and a massive pile of pillows in varying shades of blue. Blaine's mom likes to keep a similar number of pillows on her bed for decoration. He never understood the practice, but he has to admit, the fluffy flock of goose down does look cozy. Sitting against the wall, opposite of Kurt's bed, is a bleach white desk and mirror. There are endless amounts of product lying on the desktop: more than Blaine's ever seen in any studio or dressing room. In the far back corner, there's an oak double door on one side and a rather large wooden box at least the height of Blaine's waist. He has no idea what the box could possibly be, but he sets his curiosity aside for now.

Kurt leaves the door open, as per his father's request, and gestures for Blaine to take a seat. Blaine sits on the end of the bed, bouncing a bit as he does so. "Beautiful room," Blaine says, and he means it. It's so clean and orderly, but still filled with its own charisma. It's a place Blaine would happily live in if he were ever given the option.

"Thank you. I liked my old one a little better, but there was more space to work with then. The previous owners used this room as an office," Kurt rambles, taking a seat in his desk chair. He blushes when Blaine smiles. "Not to sound like Carole, because I'm sure that was annoying but…Blaine Anderson's in my room."

"Aw, I thought it was cute." Blaine throws himself back on Kurt's bed. Kurt laughs as the rock star lets out a long, relieved, sigh.

"If you're going to be rolling around in my bed, make sure you take off your….red slip on shoes," Kurt laughs harder and shakes his head. Blaine smirks at Kurt's enjoyment, and sits up so he can take off his shoes. "I have to admit, I never expected you, even in disguise, to take on this style."

Blaine sets his shoes on the floor and crosses his legs criss-cross-applesauce. "Actually, I dressed this way when I was around your age—erm, well, a little bit younger. Oddly enough, this was the normal me and the way my fans see me now was my secret identity."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Really? Why did you change?"

Blaine shrugs; although it's a question he asks himself all the time. He supposed in this instance, Kurt actually meant _how_ and not _why_. "It just kind of happened, I guess. I thought for a long time I was going to be a Broadway star. I actually planned on auditioning for the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts."

"NYADA?" Kurt gasps. Blaine tilts his head in interest. Kurt clears his throat. "It's my dream school. My audition is two days before prom. It's been all I could think about all year. Well, it was until a certain superstar accepted my offer to prom." Kurt's eyes widen as if he's just remembered his audition. Blaine feels guilty for being such a distraction, but he also can't believe Kurt is trying out for his former school of choice. Kurt then frowns. "Did you not get in?"

Blaine's smile crumbles. He reaches his hand up to run through his hair, but stops just short when he remembers that he's gelling it again. "Not exactly. I auditioned, but my parents told me they wouldn't pay for me to go to attend school in New York and there was no way I could go without my parents help. They wanted me to go to Ohio State. I didn't want to go there; it just wasn't for me, but I was making plans to go when David's dad used his connections to get our band an audition for a record producer. He loved us and he thought I was the perfect leading man, except he told me that I was a little too 'dapper' for the music we played. I started doing small things like not gelling my hair and wearing button-up shirts, then before I knew it, it become a way of life. We hit it big, I became a heartthrob, and this part of my life was left behind me."

Blaine's completely out of his comfort zone. He's telling Kurt things he's never even mentioned to interviewers before, not for lack of trying on the journalist's part. They always asked about what made Blaine Anderson the rock star he is today, and he reveals certain details. He tells them about how David's dad got him in and how the band had started as something to pass the time for bored boarding school boys. He never tells them about NYADA or how he had to change his style before the Warblers could make it big. Those are private parts of his life—things he sometimes feels ashamed of. Still, here he was, revealing those details to a very new friend like he's known said friend all his life. Interesting, yet unsettling.

Kurt bites his lip. "Don't you ever wonder if you got in?"

All the time, Blaine thinks. "It seems useless to think about it. Either way, it would have been more heartbreaking to know the answer. Not knowing—it makes me feel like I didn't have much of choice."

"I couldn't do that. It'd drive me crazy not knowing," Kurt comments. He seems to sense Blaine's distress, so he doesn't push it any further. With a smile, Kurt continues, "Well, seems like it was NYADA's loss either way—or maybe yours. I bet that acceptance letter is worth all sorts of crazy money now."

Blaine chuckles, the happiness returning to his body. "If only I knew…" Blaine's eyes then go back to the corner, where the large box is. "So, I have to ask, what is that?"

Kurt's eyes land on the box and he perks up. "Only the best transformer ever." Blaine gives Kurt an amused look, prompting Kurt to get up and go over to the box. Kurt unlatches the box and opens it. Once to doors are open, Blaine can see a desk top with a sewing machine on it is hidden within the confines. Kurt brings the desk up to a more appropriate level. He flips a small lever and the block that covered the table separates from the table. The top of the disconnected piece opens to reveal a plush seat. Kurt sits down and opens the other piece to reveal a few shelves of thread, along with many small drawers.

Blaine blinks, very impressed. He doesn't even like sewing, and he thinks he'll have to buy one of these boxes for his bus. Trent, who does enjoy sewing, would practically beg to travel with Blaine. "Wow, that really is the best transformer ever. Where did you get it?"

"My dad made it for my birthday last year." Blaine's expression softened. It's almost hard to believe that the same man who's been scaring Blaine all night could have built this intricate masterpiece that obviously means so much to Kurt. On the other hand, it's not surprising at all. After all, the reason Burt's so cold to Blaine is because he cares so much for Kurt. It's heartwarming as well as painful—Blaine's parents barely cared enough to talk to him, never mind make him a wonderful gift he could be proud of. Kurt rubs his hand over the wood. "He designed it and everything. Before he built it, I kept my sewing machine in the garage. He thought building this would give him his work area back, but it just gave him another project."

Blaine gives another look of curiosity, and Kurt's up again. This time, he opens the double doors and Blaine's in awe yet again. Each side is built with large shelves on either end of a very full rack of clothing. The shelves were either filled with folded contour, shoes, or accessories. At the end of this walk-in closet is an antique mirror held up with a wooden support. Blaine opens and closes his mouth several times. "Can I hire your dad?"

"I think he would charge you like crazy if his attitude at dinner is any indication. Now while I'm thinking about it, I need to take measurements."

"Measurements?" Blaine asks. Kurt steps back out and to his sewing table. Kurt opens one of the drawers and produces measuring tape. He's much more hesitant now.

"I've decided for prom, I'm going to make us our tuxedos." He states softly.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I told you I'd get us anything you wanted."

"I know," Kurt smiles gratefully, "and I appreciate it, but I have a pretty complicated plan about what I want, and I know I won't find it in any shop. Besides, this is sort of my way to contribute. Think of it as me paying you back—albeit in a very small way. There's really nothing better than a suit that fits perfectly, but you probably already know that."

Blaine did and he couldn't disagree. Every suit he wore to his formal concerts or award ceremonies was just heaven to wear. He had a feeling, considering the foldable table and large variety of clothing, that a handmade suit from Kurt would be especially comfortable. He also knows that even if Kurt is doing this as a token of appreciation to Blaine, it's also fun for Kurt to do so.

"All right," Blaine agrees. Kurt perks up and starts pulling out the tape.

It starts out innocently enough. Kurt's measuring every muscle, every shape, every limb of Blaine's body, and only stops to write down the measurements. The touches are brief and not at all awkward, although Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy having a beautiful boy touching his body.

Then, Kurt kneels down to measure Blaine's legs. Kurt's obviously tense about doing this, but he carefully stretches the tape from ankle to knee, from knee to upper thigh. From thigh, to the very front of Blaine's tight pants.

Blaine jumps away, causing Kurt to do the same. "Sorry, I should have warned you better. Are you all right? I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?"

The rock star puts his hand on the desk and takes a few steadying breathes. He's definitely all right. Blaine's reaction isn't at all about him being uncomfortable. Just the opposite—Kurt's touches gave him a reaction he was pushing back quite well; that is until the younger man almost broke him by touching that area. If Kurt lingered a moment longer, he would have found just how _not_ uncomfortable Blaine was, but both of them would have ended up in a very awkward situation.

Blaine nods. "Yeah, of course. Just startled," he lies. He's yelling at himself. Kurt's just a kid, one of his fans at that. It's crazy to have such a reaction just from Kurt touching him a bit. Well, he gives himself a little credit. Kurt touched him a lot; touched him in a way very few people ever did. Not only that, Kurt's a good looking guy. It's only natural that Blaine would feel an attraction there. As long as he never acts on it, he can just push it from his mind. "If you're done, I should probably get going."

"Oh, okay. It is getting late," Kurt comments, blushing from head to toe and it reiterates why Blaine needs to go. The kid's just too adorable for his own good.

Blaine thanks Kurt's family as Kurt shows him to the door. Blaine promises to call him or text the next day, and Kurt mumbles something close to an agreement. They say goodbye, and Blaine is left alone with his thoughts. For the first time, he starts to think this may not be a wise idea. He'll have to spend more time with Kurt, and it seems like the more time he spends with Kurt, the more he opens himself up. The more he opens himself up, the more he risks falling for the charming young man.

His head knows he needs to protect himself from that. He just hopes his heart gets the memo on that.

**Hey guys! Sorry for having another late update. I attribute this one to writers block, but I forced myself to write and here we are. This chapter's a little shorter than usual, but hope you guys like it nonetheless. As always, I'm extremely grateful to my beta, irishflute, for beta'ing this chapter :) I'm also thankful to my patient and wonderful readers (reviewers, favoriters, alerters, etc—you're all amazing!). I also hope everyone is enjoying the holidays so far.**

**Anon- He's a trip isn't he? I always love over-protective papa bear Burt :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Melanie- Thank you very much :) Sorry the update took so long to post. Thanks for the well wishes—it's exam week so it'll all be done soon. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Alklee07x-Yeah, lol, Spanish is fun, but challenging. I love over-protective Burt too. He's just such a teddy bear. Sorry the update took so long. Hope this is what you wanted :) Klisses right back! Thanks for reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt keeps the secret of Blaine's arrival for a week. He didn't plan on telling anyone but he gives in Saturday night during the New Direction girls' slumber party. Or rather, he had been caught by one pesky—

"Santana Diabla Lopez. What are you doing with my phone?!" Kurt growls .She tsks and pulls his cell phone away before he can grab it.

"Calm down, Porcelain. We just wanted to see who you've been texting all night. Not that I have any doubts to who it is." The other girls giggle—traitors all of them. Kurt makes another attempt to grab his phone but Santana practically dances to other side of his room. Rachel is looking over what little he's gotten done on his and Blaine's tuxedos.

"I wish I had thought of this. Finn and I would look amazing in a matching pink tux and dress. Do you think you could make them for us?"

"Are the snacks here yet? My stomach is eating itself," Brittany says, wrapping her arms around her stomach, completely forgetting about the popcorn sitting on Kurt's nightstand and that most of the girls were out getting snacks for the night.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "We only have four weeks until Prom. When am I going to have time to make three tuxedos and a dress?"

"Well, if I knew that the magic box in the corner was actually a sewing machine, I would have asked earlier," Rachel huffs, setting down the fabric. Kurt sighs and makes another grab for his phone. Santana looks less than impressed with Kurt's attempts as she starts going though his messages.

"Rachel, I have a prom catalog sitting by my bedside—go look through that," Kurt says while finally grabbing his phone from Santana's prying eyes. "And you! Regardless of whether or not I've been texting Blaine, it's none of your business."

"Whether or not doesn't apply when you've been hitting the sex-on-a-stick hotline all week. I didn't think one phone could hold so much sexual tension," Santana says.

Kurt's cheeks heat up. He looks down at his phone and blushes brighter. He swallows and tries to hide his phone on his desk. "I don't know what you're talking about-"

"_I've forgotten how tight I used to wear my pants! I feel old,_" Santana says in a low voice meant to be Blaine's. She drops on the bed and grabs the bowl of popcorn off the nightstand. She picks a piece and pops it into Brittany's mouth. She continues in a high-pitched tone, meant to mimic Kurt's voice, "_Yeah, well you don't look old. Nothing warms my heart more than seeing someone who can work skinny jeans wear them_."

Rachel gasps and squeals all at once. Kurt's sure his skin is about to explode from the embarrassment of having the texts between him and Blaine read out loud. In his mind, he's plotting the death of one Santana Lopez. "I was commenting his fashion choices."

"You were begging him to bone you—desperately." Santana smirks and feeds Brittany another piece of popcorn, rubbing her finger around her lips afterwards. She taps Brittany's nose and turns her attention back to Kurt. "Lucky for you, me thinks Blaine wants our little Porcelain too."

Kurt freezes. The blood stops flowing to his cheeks, his mind stops racing—all he can think about is what Santana just said.

"Kurt?" Rachel asks. Kurt finally blinks and takes a deep breath. Now that he can think again—he feels a little angry. Why would Santana even bring up that idea when it's very clear he and Blaine will never be together? It's just way too cruel.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kurt almost growls.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Santana narrows her eyes, not in the angry way she usually does, but in confusion. "If he's here and there's sexual tension—and trust me, there is mucha tension of the sexual variety—why not take advantage of it?"

Kurt covers his ears when Rachel does that weird gasp-squeally thing again. "Blaine Anderson is here? In Ohio?!"

"What?!" Naturally, Mercedes, Quinn, Sugar, and Tina would walk in at that very moment, their arms filled with snacks; although Sugar drops her armful after hearing the news. Kurt is too busy glaring at Santana. _I'll bury her in Sue's backyard. No one will be surprised if they find a dead body there. _

The future corpse in question smiles smugly at Kurt. "Yeah, Hummel was holding out on us."

"Boy, you're telling me Blaine Anderson is in the same state—likely a short drive away— and you weren't going to tell us?" Mercedes hisses. Kurt throws his head back and groans.

"Have you guys been paying any attention to the news? Everyone hates me because they think I'm using Blaine! Those who don't, hate both of us for being two boys and going to a dance together! Blaine isn't here for some fun visit, he's here to help me deal with everything…" Kurt goes quiet when he realizes he's shouting. All the girls are staring at him with wide eyes. He takes a deep breath and sits at the end of his bed. Burying his face in his hands, he voices the realization he's been fighting for weeks now. "I loved Blaine for his public persona—he was always so great to his fans and he's done incredible things for the gay community. Now, that I'm actually getting to know him, I mean the real Blaine Anderson. I- I…"

"Oh my god," Rachel whispers. "That's soooo romantic!"

"Rachel!" Quinn shouts. Rachel shrinks a little bit.

"Well, it's true. A high profile superstar falls in love with a boy from Ohio—"

"Rachel, I'm the one in love with the superstar," Kurt explains after lifting his head up again. "The superstar—he'll probably forget me once this whole thing is over. He'll go to California and record his next album, start his next tour, and fall in love with a model like Sebastian or- or someone famous. Not the boy from Ohio."

It's silent. Nobody seems to know what to say to that. Well, of course, nobody except Santana. "For someone who claims to be smart, you can be kind of stupid sometimes, Lady Lips."

Kurt turns around to glower at her. Santana laughs it off bravely. "Seriously. Don't get me wrong, I would tap Blaine Anderson any day of the week, and Brittany can testify that he's on my anything goes list—"

"Totally true. Can someone give me some candy? I haven't eaten in forever," Brittany says. Santana, not thrown off in the slightest, gives her another piece of popcorn before continuing.

"—but he's not a god. I bet deep down inside, Blaine is as crazy fucked-up as the rest of us 'normal' people. In case you forgot, he _was_ the boy from Ohio. You know why he's not anymore? Because he got the hell out of Ohio, which is all you ever talk about. Even if he was so far up in his little dream world that he doesn't go out with normal people, you're not normal! And believe or not, that's actually a good thing." Santana kneels on the bed, staring Kurt right in the eyes with fiery passion. "You, Porcelain, are the sassiest, ballsiest, won't-take-shit from no one guy I've ever met. If anyone can handle Blaine Anderson and his rock star with a side of crazy ex life, it's you! Would you still be here if you couldn't? Let me ask you this; do you think Blaine Anderson cancelled his last two concerts and came here just because he's good to his fans?"

Kurt considers what she's said. It's true; Kurt's has no idea why Blaine would put so much on the line for him. Blaine claims it's because of his own past, but after hearing Santana's speech, he's not so sure anymore. Still, it's impossible for Blaine to have feelings for him, isn't it?

Santana jumps up from the bed and goes over to Kurt's desk, picking his phone up. She starts reading messages out loud. "_Oh my god, Marion Cotillard? Really? Mine too!_" She says in her designated Blaine voice. _"I hope you're happy. I spit water all over the counter because you made me laugh so hard." _Finally, the mood is starting to lift again. Kurt remembers all those conversations, and can't help but smile. _"Your dad's not really going to kill me, is he? I'd hate to die before we get to go to prom." _

"Sounds like someone has a crush on Kurt to me," Sugar singsongs. Kurt blushes once again, this time; he's not as embarrassed as before.

Santana stands up and faces Kurt. "Remember when I said you owed me favor if Blaine Anderson said yes to you? Well, here, in front of everyone, I'm collecting on that favor."

Kurt swallows, just as curious as he was nervous. "And what are you charging for my soul, Satan?"

Santana smiles in that seductively dangerous way. "The next time you and Anderson hang out, you have to kiss him."

()

Blaine's phone goes off around nine o'clock. He thinks maybe Kurt is calling him—and is disappointed when he sees its Jeff. Then he vaguely wonders why he thought it might be Kurt when all they've done is text. Pushing it to the far back of his mind, Blaine answers. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Blainers! I don't know what the fuck you're doing in Ohio, but I'm glad you're here."

Blaine raises his eyebrow. "I don't understand…"

"Look out your window."

He gets up from the guest bed and walks over to his window. He's surprised when he looks in his driveway and sees the blonde jumping up and down while waving to him. A van is parked in the driveway, and he can see Nick waving to him from the driver's side. Blaine laughs and hangs up his phone. He opens the window, and shouts, "What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"Picking up your ass, duh? Come on! Wes, Trent, and David are waiting!"

Blaine shushes him. In his parents' observant gated community, it wouldn't be hard for someone to notice the undercover rock star and his band mates. "All right, I'll be down in a few."

He closes his window and takes about ten minutes to get dressed and head downstairs. Thankfully, he hears the television on in the living room, so he doesn't have to give some excuse as to why he's leaving. Blaine reaches for the door and—

"Are you leaving?" _Fuck._ Blaine sighs and walks back to the living room. His mother looks up from where she's curled up on the couch. His dad isn't anywhere in sight, which suits Blaine just fine.

"Yeah, I'm going out for a bit. Probably won't be home until late so don't wait up for me." Blaine says even though that's not a legitimate concern. His parents didn't stay up and wait when he was a teenager, never mind now that he's a full-grown adult.

"All right, be careful," She says in a sweet and genuine tone. It's enough to make Blaine smile and nod.

"Is dad going to be home soon? I'd hate to leave you home alone."

His mom considers the question and answers, "I think he's gone away for business. Don't worry, I'll be fine. You go have fun."

_How disconnected can you be from someone?_ Blaine thinks. Granted, half the time he didn't know where his parents were. In fact, he hasn't seen his father at all, but Blaine's used to his father going away for work without knowing it. His parents were pretty good at keeping each other posted on their whereabouts. Maybe they've just got lazier with their own relationship now that their kids were gone. Blaine simultaneously feels sympathy and annoyance at the whole thing, so he decides to leave. "I will."

Blaine locks the door behind him and walks out to the van. Jeff smirks when he sees Blaine. "About time." Jeff drags Blaine into a hug, which the superstar reciprocates fully. It's been great for Blaine to get out and tour on his own for a while, but he misses his band mates. He misses the late nights they stayed up late to jam together, or the early mornings when the only way to keep each other up was to play practical jokes on each other. "Come on, let's go! We've got a long night planned ahead of us!"

"Um, what exactly are we doing?" Blaine opens the door but stops before climbing in. His eyes go wide when he sees the other passenger. "Thad!"

The former-Warbler smiles and then grunts when Blaine throws himself at him. "Whoa, hey. Someone's missed me."

"I told you that you were his favorite, Thad," Jeff says with a cheeky smile. Thad was one of the original band members. He was with the band during its first year, just as it was starting to become popular. Before it took off, Thad's girlfriend at the time announced she was pregnant, so he stayed in Ohio while the rest of the Warblers were skyrocketed to fame. Since then, they've begged him to consider coming back on the road with them, but Thad's entire life has revolved around that of his now two year old daughter, Sophia. If nothing else, Blaine can admire his devotion to his child—it's not a sacrifice his parents would make.

Blaine pulls away and shuts the van door. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, I totally am, but what's going on?"

"We're having a make-shift bachelor party for David. It seems like Katherine and David are done fighting for the moment and have decided to tie the knot before another one happens. So," Nick says as he pulls out of the driveway and into the night, "Dalton here we come!"

Dalton? Did Blaine hear right?

()

Apparently, he did, because when they arrive at Dalton Academy, Wes, Trent, and David are waiting at one of the back entrances along with a janitor, Norman, with whom the boys had made friends with during their school days. Along the way in the car, Blaine was caught up on everything. Apparently, after their latest and greatest spat, Katherine and David decided when they finally made up, to push their wedding up. Up, as it would turn out in this scenario, meant tomorrow. A nice private wedding away from the paparazzi, who were kind of responsible for their last fight (when the paper posted a story about Katherine getting nice and close with one of her back-up dancers). Blaine knows the entire thing is crazy, but he isn't surprised. It's actually pretty fitting considering David and Katherine's romance. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time a celebrity had a surprise wedding. They have to be quiet as the janitor lets them into the halls of Dalton and leads them to the old choir room.

Blaine feels like he's transported back in time. The walls are as tall as he remembers; the floors just as shiny, the very school a palace of wonder. He's always loved Dalton

"My parents are showing up at 11, supposedly to give a student the scholarship we started a few years ago. We invited Katherine's parents too, so when they show up, they're going to lead them to the choir room and SURPRISE!" David says while throwing open the doors and swinging his bag. Wes shushes him as they file into the room. Norman, an older man with a receding hairline and big, thick, black frames smirks even though he was the one who said they had to be quiet. David doesn't seem fazed as he turns around towards his band mates. "What do you think?"

"I think your mom's going to kill you. If not, Katherine's dad should do the job nicely," Wes comments. Trent sits down at the couch and Blaine does the same. He's just happy to be here—back in the place where it all began. His true home.

"I don't know, I think it's kind of sweet. I mean they've only been talking about getting married forever. No time like the present." Trent says.

Wes blows out a long breath. "Thanks for getting us in, Norman."

"You're the best Norm! You want to party with us?" David asks. Norman shakes his head.

"No thanks, but I have to kick you out at 1 so don't get too crazy. Have fun," Norman says before leaving and closing the doors.

Wes sighs and sits down next to Blaine on the couch. "Well, I still think this is a stupid idea. You and Katherine got engaged 3 weeks after meeting, remain that way on and off for…oh, I'd say 2 years. What part of this seems like a good idea to you?" David sets his bag on the ground and flips it open, revealing a tequila bottle. David picks up a bottle and couple of shot glasses. Wes's eyes narrow. "Oh, so this is how we're turning this into a good idea?"

"Wes, it's my bachelor party, let's have some fun! Like the old days," David says, pouring a shot and extending it towards Wes. Wes stares at it and David rolls his eyes. "Come on, you're off babysitting duty for one night."

Wes finally cracks a smile. "I doubt that," Wes says, accepting the glass and raising it up for a toast. "To you and your erratic relationship. I hope to god I don't have to find you a divorce lawyer in six months."

"Odd toast, but I'll take it!" Jeff shouts grabbing a glass from David and holding it out for a pour.

David pours another glass and hands it to Blaine. "Our future prom king," he tells him with a smile. Blaine takes the glass with a laugh.

"Our groom," Blaine toasts back.

Nick and David are the last to get their drinks while Thad and Trent hold off to be designated drivers. That being said, Blaine doesn't have more than two shots. He hasn't gotten drunk since his run-in with Sebastian on the bus. Tonight, it's all about David and the new beginning to his life.

Blaine can't help but wonder what this will mean for the future of The Warblers. Thad gave up his place when Sophia was born. How long would it be before David and Katherine would have their first child? Would he have the time to tour once that happened? Maybe Blaine's solo tour came at the perfect time. He still feels a little lethargic. For him, The Warblers are more than the product of his fame—they're the last parts of his roots. They're the rock he's always depended on. What (or rather, who) would keep Blaine grounded if something happened to them. As if on cue, just when his mind turns to Kurt in an unexplainable way, Thad sits down next to him.

"So, tell me about this kid I've been hearing about. He's really cute," Thad says. That's what Blaine loves about Thad—he can talk about guys as freely as he could about girls.

Blaine smiles. "Putting it mildly. Kurt's stunning. He could walk down a red carpet and everyone would believe he belongs there. He's funny too. Really sweet guy," Blaine says. Thad raises his eyebrows. Blaine's smile falls slightly when he realizes how much he's gushing over Kurt. "You know, just an awesome person."

"I guess so." Thad leans forward on his knees so he can look up at Blaine. "Blaine, you do realize you're talking about this kid like he's the most amazing thing since sliced bread."

"Yeah," Blaine admits with a blush. His skin's dark enough to conceal it but he's not so good at covering up the other signs. His hands twitch as they clasp together and he's looking everywhere but at Thad. "I don't know what's going on with me."

"Well, I'm no expert on the subject, considering how things went with Erin," Thad says, mentioning his daughter's mother. Although they broke up on fairly good terms, it was clear Thad was more upset about the break-up then Sophia's mom was. "But it sounds like you're getting pretty close to him."

"That's crazy, though. He's a fan. Maybe if we had met under different circumstances—if he had been at Dalton when we were here, or we met at a coffee shop, it'd be different." Blaine swallows when the loneliness hits him. The idea of his fame keeping him from ever finding his true love is a devastating thought.

Thad shrugs. "I'm sure he thinks the same thing about you. You don't think he's afraid that liking you will be dangerous? Especially after what Sebastian did?"

Blaine huffs at the mention of his ex. "Yeah well, that's one reason this is a bad idea…"

"Speaking of Sebastian," Thad continues as if Blaine hadn't said that. "You never spoke about him like this when you were together. You were so sure he was the one but I never saw the glimmer I saw in your eyes from that photo they took of you and Kurt. I don't think I've ever seen that in all the time I've known you."

Blaine realizes to his amazement that Thad's right. Blaine never gushed over a man as much as he's gushed over Kurt. "I didn't say there wasn't an attraction. I just don't think it's the best idea—"

"You've been hanging out with Wes for too long," Thad says simply. Blaine smirks while Thad sits up straight again. "I mean, if I had done what everyone said I should have, I would still being touring with you guys while another family raised my daughter. Don't get me wrong, I miss the old days and I know I would have had a ton of fun. I would have missed out on Sophia's life, though. I would have never done music time with her at the library, or watched her take her first steps. Hear her sing-a-long to a Blaine Anderson song." Thad elbows Blaine playfully with a laugh. "She has a crush on you, you know...but the point is, if I gave her up because I didn't believe it was possible to raise her, I would have missed the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I thought I was the best thing that ever happened to you, Thad," Blaine teases. Blaine understands what he's trying to say, though. He's not sure if he's ready to believe in this whirlwind romance but he's not ready to let something so good end up nowhere either.

David stumbles over and sits himself between Thad and Blaine. "Hey Blaine, you're bringing your prom date tomorrow, right? I want to meet the kid who swept Blaine Anderson off his feet.," David says playfully. Blaine and Thad share a knowing look.

"You know, I think I will David."

**Woo-hoo! Chapter 10 is written! Sorry it took so long. I hit a little bit of a writers block on this story. I guess I decided I was tired with how slow the romantic part of the relationship was going so I decided to speed it up. Or did I? We'll have to see.**

**Big thank you to my patient readers, reviewers, followers, and people who have favorited this story. You guys are wonderful! Also, another shout out to my beta irishflute! Fyi, an amazing writer as well as a beta :) **

**Melanie- Thank you for reading! I think all of us Klaine fans are a little stressed out right now. The way I see it though, it's good for them to get some space apart. That way, they'll know they belong together! Thanks! I had a great holiday. Even though it's a month past, I hope you had a happy holiday too and that your year is starting out well. Hugs and klisses back! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anon- Well, it wasn't soon (sorry sweetie!) but I did get it updated! Hope you like it :) Thanks for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

"You are not to go anywhere else but this wedding."

"Yes, Dad."

"You are not at any point allowed to be alone with this boy."

"Yes, Dad."

"If people try to take pictures of you—" Kurt lifts his pant leg to show off his matching, but unstylish, tennis shoes. Burt nods in approval. Kurt thought it was a little much to have to wear tennis shoes in case he had to make a quick escape but he couldn't blame his father for being worried. Despite the situation, Burt cracks a smile. "I'm not overbearing, am I?"

"Only slightly, Dad," Kurt responds, dropping his pant leg so he can style his hair some more. He didn't know what one was suppose to dress or look like at a surprise wedding, but he didn't want to look bad in front of a bunch of celebrities. Namely, the celebrity he's falling in love with.

He's still not certain he's going to follow through with Santana's favor. His heart seems to scream yes while his brain yelps a big giant NO, and the two can't seem to come to an agreement. It's not fairing much better between reality and fantasy. Kurt can't seem to get himself to believe that there's even a small chance Blaine would ever consider him a romantic option, yet at the same time, he can't be entirely sure that all the signs Santana pointed out are just in his head. He can't talk to his dad about it because if it were up to Burt, Kurt wouldn't date until he's thirty. Kurt can see his father looking amused in the mirror. "Do you enjoy watching me flail like a fish?"

"A little. You're just like your mom. She used to have the biggest crush on John Stamos. I never got it."

Kurt smirk. "You never had a crush on a famous woman before?"

"Not like you guys," Burt says. Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. Burt chuckles. "Well, I MAY have had a small crush on Alannah Myles."

"The _Black Velvet_ singer? You had a crush on her?" Kurt asks. Not because it's a bad choice; it's just kind of obscure. Burt shrugs.

"What can I say? She was hot. She still is actually. Her voice alone, wow—"

"Ah,ah,ah, NO! This is getting dangerously close to a sex talk and I want nothing to do with it."

Burt scratches the back of his head as the look of entertainment suddenly fades to awkwardness. "Well, actually… I kind of want to talk to you about that."

The blood rushed into Kurt's head—spreading to his cheeks and into his ears. He's been dreading this day since 4th grade when they separated the girls from the boys and learned the first little bit about that little thing parents always assured 'they'd understand one day.' Kurt knows how it usually goes; either the father speaks to his son about sex or the mother to her daughter. It's not so easy for Burt and Kurt—they don't like the same sort of people. It's hard for Burt to put himself in Kurt's shoes or Kurt in Burt's so even though they know what it's like to be attracted to a rockstar, Kurt doesn't know what it's like to crush on Alannah Myles nor does Burt know what it's like to crush on Blaine. It's a testament to their relationship—they got each other; they just don't understand each other.

Kurt did understand that couldn't escape this talk—might as well do it now before it became a lurking shadow. Kurt sits down on his bed. "Just so we're clear; Blaine and I are not dating and there is no possibility we'll be having sex." Kurt says the word with disgust. Burt's mouth lifts a little at the corners at that. "Or any kind of relations at this wedding or prom, is that clear?"

"Hey, hey, I'm not exactly thrilled about this either. There are a million things I'd rather be doing than talking about this, but if you're not doing this with Blaine—"

"Which I'm not."

"You'll be doing it with some other kid in New York. I'm not so naïve to believe you'll be a thirty-year old virgin." Really? Because Kurt believed he might be for a long time. "So, let's just get it over with. Then I can say I did my fatherly-duty."

Despite his words, Burt squirms uncomfortably. He wrings his hands together and taps his foot across the floor. This time, Kurt smiles in amusement. It's actually kind of endearing to see his dad try so hard. "Ummmm, well, uh…you know how protection works right?" Kurt nods. "Good, good. So, I guess you only have to worry about condoms. No birth control or anything like that. Though I guess you still have spermicide but that's only if you want to be extra safe. Never, ever have sex without a condom—no matter how familiar you are with someone."

"What if I'm married? Obviously you did that otherwise—" Kurt gestures to himself. "I wouldn't be here."

Burt rolled his eyes. "Condoms can break, you know."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Are you telling me I was an accident?!"

"What? No. You were planned! I'm just saying that it happens and…" Burt trails off with a frown when Kurt starts laughing. "You know, I'm going to start getting really creative if you don't knock it off."

"Sorry, it's just hard to take this seriously. If I didn't joke about, I'd be plugging my ears and singing to drown it out."

Burt grumbles something under his breath and continues. "Whatever. Protection. Use it. You can reevaluate your options once you're married but it does keep things cleaner." Burt laughs as Kurt makes a face. "Well, it's true! Didn't you pick up on that when you washed Carole and my bedroom sheets—"

"Dad!"

"See, I told you I could get creative," Burt says proudly. Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Not so funny now is it?"

"Can we slap a bow on this? Blaine's going to be here any minute and I think I've been traumatized enough for two life times." Burt wraps an arm around Kurt unsurely, like he doesn't know what to say to sum up a lifetime of information in a short conversation. More likely, he probably doesn't know how to do so without embarrassing himself or his son.

"Listen Kurt, next year, a lot of big things are going to happen for you. You're going to go to place where people will get your greatness more than they ever did here. That's gonna make you confident and that's great. With confidence, you're going to feel immortal, but the truth is, you're not. You can get hurt and have your heart broken just as easily as you can here and I just want you to protect it. You're something unique, kiddo and everyone's going to want that when they see it. Don't throw yourself around because you're worth more than that. I don't care if he is a rockstar…" Kurt would roll his eyes if he weren't so moved. For all their joking and teasing, his dad has always been there for him. He realized nothing would change once he got to New York, but for whatever reason, he feared his dad might pull away from him. In this moment, he feels like nothing could be farther from the truth; the distance would make his father cherish him more. "You're worth more than him to me."

"I'm not surprised to hear that but thanks Dad. I really mean it." Their doorbell interrupts the moment. Kurt gasps. "Oh my god, he's here! And I'm not done yet! My hair is still a mess and I'm going to go to a celebrity wedding looking like a freak and…"

Burt waves his hand and stands up. "I'll keep him occupied until you're ready. Just don't take too long."

Kurt considers this for only a second. It doesn't take more than that to determine that's a bad idea. "Uh, Dad…"

"Hurry up. You don't want to be late," Burt almost sing-songed (and Burt Hummel didn't sing anything cheerful unless he had something up his sleeve) before closing the door behind him. Kurt sighs, knowing what just happened to him is _nothing _compared to what is about to happen to Blaine.

()

Blaine stands at the door, checking the cuffs on his shirt again. His stomach tightens while his heart beats a little faster. He's never been simultaneously so elated and nervous before. He thought he might never be again.

It's not long before he's corrected—it's Burt, not Kurt, who answers the door. "Oh, hello Mr. Hummel. Is Kurt ready?"

Burt gives Blaine an overly friendly smile. It reminds Blaine of when the Grinch smiled when he cooked up the evil scheme to steal Christmas presents from the Whos. "He'll be down soon," Burt says, leaning against the doorway. "So, whose wedding is it again?"

"Um, the drummer of my band, David. He's getting married at Dalton Academy, just so you know where we'll be," Blaine answers. Burt makes a drawn out 'ah' sound.

"And what time will you be bringing my son back?"

"Oh, uh, well… We're having the reception there too, I'm not sure when exactly…" Burt's fist squeezes and Blaine realizes just how much bigger it is than his. Burt's made it very clear he doesn't care that Blaine's famous; if he feels Kurt's in danger, he's not above hurting Blaine. "I was thinking 11 at the latest?"

"How about we make it 10 just to be on the safe side? At the _latest,_" Burt warns and Blaine swallows. He's a trained boxer and is better shape than he's ever been in his life but he knows Burt is way stronger than he'll ever be. It's amazing how someone who so obviously cares for his son could look so deadly.

Blaine nods. "Yes sir."

"Good, good. I don't know if I need to tell you what will happen if that curfew's broken, Blaine. Do I need to tell you? No, I think all you need to know is that it would be very bad. I'm not the kind of guy you want to make mad. Kurt's really smart, but me, I don't think things through well. I probably wouldn't even consider the consequences of hurting such a superstar," Burt's smile fades as he leans forward. "But I don't need to tell you about that, do I?"

"Dad, leave him alone!" Kurt says appearing in the doorway. Blaine smiles gratefully and then more pleasantly because wow, Kurt looks amazing. His suit is impeccably black without a single hair or spot on it. His hair is styled way from his face but has volume like a wave coming on the beach. Furthermore, he's wearing a sparkling white rose brooch. It complements the white of Blaine's suit jacket very well. Blaine could easily believe Kurt was the famous one and he was the adoring fan. Kurt gives Blaine a small, apologetic smile. "His bark is worse than his bite, I swear."

"Uh-huh. We could go with that," Burt says. He gives Kurt a hug and pats him on the back. "Keep your phone on and have fun. Love you. I'll see you at 10."

"I will, I love you too, and …10?" Kurt asks. Burt shuts the door at that moment so Kurt turns to Blaine. "Did he give you a curfew and threaten to do something bad if you didn't follow it?"

"I don't mind. We'll easily be home by 10."

"That's not the point but I guess it doesn't matter." Kurt shakes his head and looks Blaine over, his eyes glimmering. "You look very handsome."

Blaine tries to hide the glow that's surely coming from such a compliment from such a beautiful person. "Thanks, but I think everyone will be looking at my date today. You're absolutely stunning."

Kurt blushes and clears his throat. "Thank you. Just to warn you, if you keep being, well, you, then I might melt into a puddle of fanboy. It's like being escorted by a damn Disney prince," Kurt says, trying to hide his evident embarrassment with his attitude. He then adds excitedly, "Oh! I almost forgot!"

He pulls a red rose from behind his back and extends it towards Blaine. Blaine peers at the flower as his grin grows bigger. "Is that for me?"

"Of course, it is. Since you're doing so much for me as my prom date, it was the least I could do as your wedding date. Besides, shouldn't the best man be wearing a rose?" Kurt teases, pinning the flower to Blaine's lapel.

"Technically, David doesn't have a best man—the whole band is just kind of standing up for him. It's still awesome. Thank you so much." Blaine looks up to catch Kurt's eyes as he just finishes pinning the flower. Kurt's eyes are changing colors right in front of him—from light, teasing blue, to dark, alluring emerald. He glances down to Kurt's mouth where pink, moist lips beckon Blaine. It would be so easy to lean forward and claim them in a kiss. Burt Hummel and the world be damned. Kurt licks his lips but pulls far enough away for Blaine to snap out of it.

"We should get going or we'll be late," Kurt breathes quietly. Blaine takes a deep breath and nods. He escorts Kurt to his (well, Wes's) car and they're off on the road. Along the way, they talk about prom and the plans Kurt has been making. Blaine talks a little bit here and there about his new album, but mostly, he focuses the conversation on Kurt. In his the back of his head, however, he thinks about how close he was to kissing Kurt and he can't decide if that would have been a bad thing or a good thing.

The night's not over yet, he decides.

()

"There you two are! Hurry up! David and Katherine's parents will be here soon!" Trent hisses, pulling Blaine and Kurt into the music room. It's been filled with chairs arranged in rows with a rather small aisle between them. Up front, a large arch, covered with bluebonnets and red roses, stands where Jeff is waiting with a bible in his hand. Kurt's surprised that there really aren't that many celebrities besides The Warblers and the well muscled men with no shirts and bow ties who Kurt could only assume were Katherine's back-up dancers. Blaine had mentioned this would be more of a family affair, but Kurt didn't think family was such a limited affair. There was a group of boys about Kurt's age off to the side that were wearing Dalton uniforms. Blaine looks at them fondly and Kurt realizes they must be the current Warblers.

Trent extends his hand to Kurt. Kurt jumps when it appears. "Hi, I'm sorry, I don't we've had the pleasure. I'm Trent."

Kurt regains his composure and shakes his hand. "Kurt. It's very nice to meet you." Blaine chuckles warmly in his ear.

"You have to watch Trent, he's good at unintentionally sneaking up on people." Blaine says.

Trent huffs and cocks his hips while crossing his arms in front of him. "It's not my fault you guys are always doing sneaky stuff! You make me sound like a spy or something!" Trent then calmly turns to Kurt. "These guys like to pick on me."

"It's because you're the cutest, Trent," Blaine says matter-of-fact. Even though he said it in a platonic way, Kurt feels the slightest heat of jealously flare within him. He pushes it down before he can embarrass himself.

Another person comes up—a man with dark hair, dark eyes, and a cleft chin—holding a small little girl, a toddler really. Kurt can't help but notice how fashionable she is with the top layer of her straight black hair clipped away from her face with a red flower. Her dress is also blue with red lace to match the Dalton colors. She looks so much like the man (with her tiny cleft chin, dark eyes and straight black hair) that they're obviously father and daughter. Blaine smirks and embraces the man.

"Thad! And you brought my little Fifi!" The girl squeals with delight when she sees Blaine, making grabbing motions with her hands. Blaine picks the girl from his friend's arms and smiles at her. "How's my favorite love bug?"

"B!" the girl cheers, wrapping her arms around Blaine.

"I thought she'd be happy to see you," the man, Thad, says with a smile, pulling back from Blaine to look at Kurt. "I recognize you from the papers. You're the famous Kurt Hummel I've been hearing about. I'm Thad."

"The long lost Warbler?" Kurt says and then meekly shrinks because it seems odd he knows that. Thad, Blaine, and Trent laugh it off, so Kurt tries to do the same. "And who's this adorable little girl?"

"This is Sophia, Thad's daughter. Fifi, can you say hi to Kurt?" Blaine asks. Sophia tilts her head with a smile and waves at Kurt. Kurt heart melts both at how adorable Sophia is and how great Blaine is with her. "We were hoping since Thad's going to be up front with us, maybe you she could hang out with you while the ceremony is going on?"

"I would totally be grateful," Thad adds. Kurt's shifts a little in his spot because he's never really spent time with a kid as young as Sophia before. Blaine seems to sense this and waves it off.

"Don't worry about it. Sophia's a piece of cake."

"Cake?" Sophia asks hopefully, looking around. The boys laugh and Thad leans over to place a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll have some later if you're good for Kurt, okay?"

She nods enthusiastically and they laugh again. They hear someone towards the front yell "Places everyone!" Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and takes him and Sophia to the front row, right towards the end. Blaine then gently gives Kurt the toddler.

"It's okay, right?" Kurt isn't entirely sure, but he couldn't say no to those hazel eyes—or Sophia's for that matter. Kurt moves his head in agreement and Blaine gives him a grateful look. "Thanks! I'll make up to you."

"I could think of a few ways," Kurt says before he can think about it. His face, which has been pink all day, is now nearly tomato in color. Sophia giggles and pats Kurt's cheek while Blaine, who seems surprised at Kurt's words, blush a little himself. He chuckles under his breath instead.

"You'll have to let me know," Blaine responds before rushing off to his place. Kurt doesn't have time to register what just happened. The doors fly open and all eyes turn to the back door where five adults (two couples and one serious looking man) enter.

"Surprise!" the crowd shouts.

"Surprise!" Sophia yells in a smaller voice. A dark-skinned woman with hazel eyes glances around the room.

"What's going on here? Why are you all here?" She (assembly David's mother) asks, gesturing to where Blaine, Trent, Wes, Thad, Nick, and Jeff are standing near the front.

A doorway on the far left is thrown open and David and Katherine rush through the door. David's wearing a navy blue suit while Katherine (as beautiful as always with her pale white skin and luxurious long red hair) wears a red satin dress with rose shaped patterns covering the skirt, along with a bouquet of red roses. They raise their hands up, gaining the attention of their parents. "We're getting married today!" Katherine shouts. The room erupts in applause while the parents stare on with wide eyes.

Kurt cringes when David's mother faints in shock.

()

Mrs. Carter comes through and assures everyone she was just really surprised. Blaine stands right beside Wes, who's closest to David as the ceremony commences. They stand near the arch with Jeff actually standing under it, since he is the wedding officiate; he had been ordained weeks ago solely for this event. The Warblers (the Dalton students) do a a capella version of Canon in D as Katherine walks down the aisle. Blaine, however, finds his attention going back to Kurt, who's pointing everything out to Sophia. The girl smiles and talks to him; the visual is so sweet, Blaine feels his heart beat a little stronger for Kurt. He has to remind himself to look back at the couple when Jeff begins speaking.

Blaine is thrilled and jealous all at once. He's happy David's entering this commitment with the love of his life, but he can't help but dwell on the fact that he can't marry the person he loves in this state. Surely, every day they were getting closer to the point where gay people would be allowed to marry the ones they loved, regardless of state. Yet that time seemed so far away that it settled an ache in Blaine's heart, like a cut constantly being opened. He looked at Kurt again. In a few weeks, they'd be making a stand together. They'd show everyone that love is unconditional. Love would always win.

Why did he use the word love?

"With the, dare I say irresponsible, power vested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Jeff proclaims. David and Katherine lean in and kiss just as the crowd stands and applauds yet again. Jeff pats David on the shoulder and smirks. "May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Carter-Rivers!"

Blaine whistles as David and Katherine wave. He hears Sophia squeal and turns in time to watch Kurt help her clap her hands. Sophia looks at Kurt with complete and totally adoration—he has her completely under his spell.

It's hard to admit, but Blaine may be as well.

()

The party moves on to a ballroom. The Dalton Academy Warblers do a few songs on stage, followed by the band The Warblers. Katherine and David actually sing as they dance their first dance as husband and wife and as far as Kurt's concerned, a last minute wedding has never been more gorgeous.

They stop for mid-afternoon dinner before Blaine can finally convince Kurt to go out on the dance floor. He likes the fast pace songs because it's simply amazing to see Blaine move his body in such incredible ways. He isn't sure how to feel about slow songs—he could absolutely drown in Blaine's heat and cologne and it just makes his feelings that more complicated.

During a break where Blaine offers to get them a drink, Kurt pulls his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and checks his messages.

_**Santana:**__ Have you planted one on him yet?_

Kurt bites his lip and considers texting back that he's chickening out. Just as he's about to, Blaine comes back. Kurt shoves the phone back in his pocket. "That was quick." He then notices that Blaine's hands are free of drinks. Kurt raises an eyebrow. "And uneventful?"

He gives Kurt an apologetic look. "David stopped me along the way and made a request. He wants you and me to do a duet."

Kurt freezes, unsure of what to say. The idea of performing in front of artists, people who actually make a living out of singing, frightens him. He tells Blaine as such, "I'm not sure if I can."

Blaine gives him a reassuring smile. "I know you can but you don't have to if you don't want to." Blaine's smile turns cocky as he tilts his head back. "Unless you're scared."

He smiles at Blaine's teasing. "Are you challenging me, Mr. Anderson?"

"I'm just saying it's funny that a guy who's dad is the scariest man on the face of the planet has a little stage fright."

Just like that, a switch goes off and Kurt isn't nervous anymore. Now he just wants to wipe the smug look off Blaine's face. "You're on, rockstar." Kurt swings his hips as he walks towards the small makeshift stage, completely unaware that Blaine's eyes were following his every movement. The boys make it up front, earning cheers and whistles from Blaine's band mates.

Blaine whispers something to the DA Warblers and picks up two microphones. He hands one to Kurt and keeps one for himself. The DA boys start humming a tone that's fortunately familiar to Kurt, though now he's nervous all over again due to the romantic implications of the song. Kurt nearly misses his cue but just manages to catch it.

_The power lines went out…  
And I am all alone.  
But I don't really care at all…  
Not answering my phone._

Blaine throws his back, clearly impressed. Kurt cocks an eyebrow proudly. He's absolutely beaming with confidence until Blaine starts to sing his part with his inhumanly wonderful voice.

_All the games you played.  
The promises you made…  
Couldn't finish what you started,  
Only darkness still remains…_

Together, they sing the next lines together, staring deep into each other's eyes as they do. This turns out to be a deadly mistake for Kurt—he can't stand to look away once he starts.

_Lost sight…  
Couldn't see…  
When it was you and me._

_Blow the candles out.  
Looks like a solo tonight...  
I'm beginning to see the light…  
Blow the candles out.  
Looks like a solo tonight…  
But I think I'll be alright…_

They continue singing their parts and even though they've never sung together before, each line comes out in perfect harmony. Kurt can never remember feeling as in sync and in peace as he is in that moment. It's as if he was born to do this- to make beautiful, sweet music with Blaine.

_One day…  
You will wake up….  
With nothing but your sorrys.  
And someday…  
You will get back…  
Everything you gave me!_

_Blow the candles out._  
_Looks like a solo tonight…_  
_I'm beginning to see the light..._  
_Blow the candles out. (The candles out...)_  
_Looks like a solo tonight... (Solo tonight...)_

Kurt realizes just as they sing the last line how much closer they've inadvertently gotten and how their hands have somehow found one another during the course of the song. He glances down at their hands before looking back up to Blaine's face. Blaine stares at Kurt with all the feeling in the world. He swallows almost nervously and sings along with Kurt.

_But I think I'll be all right…_

The entire room thunders with applause. It snaps Kurt out of his nirvana and back to reality. This is insane. He's actually starting to believe this could happen between him and Blaine. His heart beats so hard it's hurting his chest. He has to get out. He needs air.

Kurt thrusts the microphone into Blaine's hands and makes a beeline towards the fire escape. He opens the door and walks until he finds the main campus, where a big stone fountain is sprouting cold mists of water. The sun's just beginning to set as Kurt sits on the edge and tries to will himself calm.

Tears are about to spill but he pushes them back when he hears Blaine call for him, "Kurt!" Kurt rubs his eyes and stands up. Blaine stops just feet away from him. "Were- were you crying?"

"No, don't be ridiculous," Kurt says in a nearly failed attempt to hide his crying. It gets harder when he sees Blaine is so worried about him that his eyes are almost watering. "I'm fine. I just—I was just nervous."

"It's okay. I understand—"

"How?" Kurt whispers. Blaine appears confused and Kurt knows he's said too much to go back now. "How can you possibly understand what it's like? You're _Blaine Freaking Anderson_. Everybody wants you and you could have any person on earth!"

"Kurt," Blaine murmurs as a tear finally rolls down Kurt's face. Despite it, Kurt stands up straight and speaks in a louder, bolder tone.

"You're not only a talented singer- and beyond gorgeous, by the way—but these past few weeks I also learned you're the sweetest, kindest, funniest person I have ever met. Tell me how you could possibly understand what it's like to feel that way about someone and know that you can never have them when you're you!" Kurt practically shouts, though it's somewhat muffled by his sobs. They always say 'the truth will set you free' but Kurt's never felt more caged in his life. The fact that he's now ruined a once in a lifetime opportunity by being stupid enough to admit his feelings just crushes his soul.

He doesn't know it's not a fact. Not until Blaine cups his face between his hands and forces Kurt to look up at him. Kurt quiets at the very serious look in Blaine's face. "You're right Kurt, I don't know what that's like. I may never know what that's like. What I do know, is how hard it is to let other people in when you're famous—hell, it was hard for me when I wasn't famous, but I've told you so much about me in a short amount of time. I know what it's like to care so much about someone you feel like you can't have that you'd you cancel three concerts and stay with the parents you hate, just to be with them…"

"Blaine, this is crazy." Kurt can't believe his ears but that doesn't stop Blaine from talking as he leans in closer.

"I know what it's like to think the world of someone—to see them as this bright shining light in this miserable place even though they don't seem to think so. I don't know what you're going through Kurt…but I know how you feel and I think you know how I feel too."

Their lips are so close that their noses are touching. Kurt, surprisingly, can barely remember that Blaine's one of the most famous singers in America and he's just a kid from Lima, Ohio. All he can think, hear, and see is _Blaine_ as he's gotten to know him, and all he wants to do is kiss him.

"Mr. Anderson! Mr. Hummel!"

Blaine curses as he and Kurt turn around. A herd of flashing lights being shot by blood-hungry paparazzi is heading their way. Kurt panics as he grabs onto Blaine tighter. "How did they know we were here?"

"I don't know; but we have to get out here like now," Blaine manages to say. He grabs Kurt's hand. "I hope you have running shoes on."

"Actually, I – oompf!" Kurt almost trips as Blaine drags Kurt behind him. There's no middle ground between standing still and the fast run they're now doing. Blaine has the advantage because, as a former student, he remembers all the secret passageways of Dalton. The paparazzi quickly figure this out and decide to split up. Blaine just barely turns down a different path before a picture of them can be taken. He lets go of Kurt's hand and starts unbuttoning his jacket. Kurt gasps as he realizes he left his back at the ballroom.

"Wait! My jacket!"

"Leave it! We'll have someone bring it tomorrow," Blaine says, ripping his jacket off his arms. Kurt's still confused until Blaine draws Kurt close to him and drapes the jacket over his head and most of his torso. Blaine's shielding Kurt's face from the cameras. "Just let me guide you, okay? I'm not going to let them post another story about you like the one they did before!"

Kurt can still see a little bit through the jacket but he allows Blaine to hold it over him and direct him to where he needs to go. He does see the occasional nosey body with a flashing camera, but Blaine either puts himself in front of him or gets Kurt out of the way before it can be taken. Blaine takes one finally short cut through an ally and they finally reach the front parking lot.

Blaine and Kurt stop just as Wes's car pulls up at the front of the school where they are. Wes jumps out of his car and leaves the driver's side vacant. "Come on, you guys need to leave!"

"Wes, how did they find out about the wedding? How did they find out we were here?!" Blaine asks, letting Kurt go so he can run around to the driver's side. Wes rushes around and opens the passenger side, quickly ushering Kurt to get inside.

"Fuck if I know but heads are going to roll once I do. Just get out of here and we'll figure out what we need to do once you're safe," Wes commands, slamming the car door shut.

"Thanks man! I owe you one!" Blaine slams the door shut before hearing Wes's reply and throws the car into drive. With a jerk, the car peels out of the parking lot just as Wes is swarmed by paparazzi.

Kurt turns around with shock. "We can't leave him alone to deal with that."

"Don't worry, Wes can handle it. It's his job," Blaine says. Kurt's not sure where Blaine's going because he's practically hyperventilating. His hands are shaking where he's holding Blaine's jacket around him. He wraps it tighter and tries to calm himself with the smell. It's not so much fear as it is adrenaline rushing through him but his brain might pulse out of his body at any minute. "Kurt, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Kurt lies, pushing his head back against the seat.

"We're going to pull over as soon as we can, okay? I can't take you home right now because I don't want to risk them following us there but we'll stop somewhere once I'm sure no one's behind us."

Kurt turns his head so he can see Blaine—the sweat rolling down his temple and the way he's grinding his teeth. "You sound like you've done this before…"

"Only a million times," Blaine says. The car takes several intricate turns and goes down many different roads before Blaine finds a clearing on the side of a country road. He pulls the car down the small parting of trees and puts it in park once they're hidden.

Blaine turns off the ignition and turns towards Kurt. "Okay, I think we're safe now. Are you sure you're fine?"

Kurt doesn't answer at first. Everything's still racing inside of him but he looks at Blaine's lips and looses that last bit of control. He leans over the shift-stick and presses his lips against Blaine's. Blaine freezes and then throws his arms around Kurt, pushing the boy back to his side of the car. Neither boy is willing to part due to the booming explosions being caused by the touching of their lips but they do when they need to catch their breaths.

They stare at one another in disbelief, and then Kurt throws his head back and laughs. Blaine smiles. "Yeah, that- that's what crazy is, Kurt."

"I can't argue with that," Kurt says before they share a softer, shorter kiss. "Crazy might not be so bad though."

"I guess we'll find out," Blaine adds and kisses Kurt again.

Sometimes crazy is inviting a rockstar to prom. Sometimes crazy is taking time off work to go help someone you barely knew. Perhaps most daunting, sometimes crazy is developing feelings for someone when the odds are stacked against you.

Sometimes crazy can be good.

**Finally got chapter 11 done! This one's my favorite so far but you guys will have to let me know what you think! This was a little sooner than I originally intended but I think I just wanted them together now :) Actually, it's not even that far off from when I originally intended to get them together.**

**Time for the thank you's! Of course, a thank you to all my wonderful readers, followers, reviewers, and people who have favorited this story (as well as any of the others). You guys rock! And another thank you to my beta, irishflute (who's as amazing as amazing can be!) **

**Also, before I get to the reviews part, just wanted to take a second to say that if you guys haven't read crowned queen of bitchland's story **_**In the town of Lima, Ohio**_**, you should because it's amazing! The first chapter blew me away and I read ten more in just one sitting! **

**Melanie- I hope it was a good heart attack? Lol, I don't know if there's such a thing, but I'm glad you were excited! Santana's, in my head, is like the sexy female version of cupid—or just doesn't have any sense of privacy. I think the latest episode backs the latter but she can be both. It's my absolute pleasure! Thank you for always taking the time to review! Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the wedding! Thanks for reviewing! **


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt's sure he's going to wake up any second now. This is all just too good to be true. Only in his dreams would he be lying on the hood of a car next to Blaine, their hands entwined as they watch the last bits of light surrender to dark blue. An hour has passed since they've made their harrowing escape, and after a lot of kissing, they decided to just soak it in for a little while. The silence should be awkward but really, Kurt finds the peace soothing compared to the excitement rumbling inside him. He can't remember feeling this happy ever before in his life and as of right now, he's as high as the stars they are staring at.

The scary part is wondering when he'll be pulled back to earth or when he'll wake up. The very thought could bring tears to his eyes. When he does think too much about it, he squeezes Blaine's hand so he can feel him squeeze back; during those moments, Blaine would turn his head and look at him and the two would just smile and laugh all over again. "Why do you keep doing that?" Blaine asks.

"Oh, I don't know. It might have something to do with the fact the rock star I've had a crush on since I started high school is holding my hand and we just spent an hour making out, no big deal. Oh, and did I mention we're staring up at the stars?" Blaine chuckles more as Kurt's smile grows impossibly.

"Well, you've been looking at the stars. I've been too busy staring at you."

"Oh my god, you did not just say that!"

"What, you don't like that? What if I told you I found the entire universe in your eyes?" Kurt laughs as Blaine leans close enough that his breath rains down Kurt's neck. "Hmm, what if I tell you the paparazzi must have killed me because I'm in heaven right now?"

Kurt's face is red, as he can't stop laughing, particularly when Blaine's presses a ticklish kiss to just below his ear. Blaine tries another compliment. "Eres tan dulce que por solo verte engordo."

"What?"

"You're so sweet that I get fat looking at you." Blaine drapes his arms around Kurt and kisses him on the lips. Kurt skin feels warm everywhere Blaine is touching him and he's trying to deny how much he likes it. Of course, that's impossible, but so is pretending that this might not fall apart as soon as it's begun. How often did you read of fans living happily ever after with their beloved superstars? It just didn't happen. He may be a fan, but he's not so infatuated with Blaine that he can't see what's really going to happen.

Although, Kurt has to admit that rather than lose himself in Blaine like he expected, he's beginning to see Blaine in a new light. In a strange way, knowing that Blaine could be falling in love with him like Kurt has with him has put them on equal level. These past few weeks, he's gotten to know Blaine on a personal level. He's learned some of Blaine's secrets and Blaine's learned a few of his. They're not quite to the point where Kurt can look at Blaine and see a normal man; maybe they'll never get to that point. What could happen is that Kurt may one day stop seeing him Blaine Anderson the rock star and instead, see him as this thing that's inherently Kurt's.

Blaine seems to sense something is off and loosens his hold on Kurt. "Is everything okay?"

Kurt tries to smile again, but it falls flat. "I just keep wondering when I'm going to wake up from this." Blaine looks at him like he's insane. Kurt shrugs. "Sorry, that sounds corny but it's true. I keep thinking this is one long wonderful dream and that it's going to end at any minute, and if it does…"

"You'd be really disappointed," Blaine finishes and Kurt nods. With renewed hesitation, Blaine trails his palm against Kurt's face and uses his fingers to push a few locks away. "That's not an issue because I'm not a dream, Kurt, and I'm not going to disappear on you. I'm here to stay, now that we're…" Blaine trails off as realization hits him. Kurt knows what's just popped up in Blaine's head—he doesn't know what to call Kurt now. It didn't seem right to classify each other as friends, but despite all the making-out that's just taken place, it still seems too soon to call each other boyfriends.

"Now that we're romantically inclined?" Kurt tries and Blaine shakes his head. Kurt feels his heart sink low into his stomach. All the anxious energy that's been a low hum before is now screeching. He dares to ask, "What would you say then?"

"It's, uh...well, not what I think you think it is." Another stab in Kurt's heart. Blaine takes one look at Kurt's painful expression and groans. "No, no, god…How do I explain it? I'm not saying I don't romantic feelings for you—I think the hour in the car proved that I do very much. If anything, it's that I think my feelings are much more than just romantic. You're great." Blaine winces at his own lameness. Kurt squeezes his hand reassuringly, feeling much better (if 'much better' meant 'out of this world with joy') about what's going on between him and Blaine. "Great" had never sounded so wonderful in Kurt's ears.

Blaine sighs, choosing to gaze up at the stars again so he can hide his full emotions from Kurt. "It's just…you've seen what dating me is like. Don't get me wrong, I feel like the luckiest guy on earth that I get to do what I love, but finding real, actual love… it's complicated."

Kurt, hearing the quiet tone of the normally boisterous young man, realizes for the first time Blaine might have fears about this relationship too. It doesn't occur to him that maybe Blaine's afraid Kurt won't be able to handle the spotlight and he'll leave Blaine. Perhaps worse, he could be afraid Kurt was only after the fame and fortune. After all, hadn't Sebastian only given Blaine the time of day because he was rich and famous? As nice as it was to go from being bullied to loved by millions, it must make a guy paranoid when it comes to his relationships. Honestly, Kurt has no idea how to prove to Blaine his feelings have nothing to do with his superstar status because honestly, they do. However, Kurt isn't sure if it's so much Blaine's status as it is what he does with his status. He brings people up and doesn't think of knocking them down. Blaine is a superstar, but he's more human than many of the normal people Kurt sees on a daily basis. Kurt wants to be in love with that, not the image of Blaine.

Again, he can't prove it, but he wanted to try. "Maybe it's too early to try and attach a name to this," Kurt decides.

"Kurt…" Kurt holds up his index finger, motioning for Blaine to let him finish. Blaine closes his mouth and turns his face to look at Kurt again.

"We have enough people trying to complicate this for us. Why should we add to it? Let's just see how this goes and if it doesn't work out, then that's it. If it grows into something more, then the baggage will be worth it." Kurt lifts their hands so they're lying in between them. "After all, isn't the point of going to prom to show everyone that no one can tell us who we can or can't fall in love with?"

As Kurt sits up, Blaine's jacket falls from his shoulders. It's been brushed off and put back on several times in the time since they ran from the paparazzi. He notices the red rose he gave Blaine is starting to wilt. Blaine sees it too, but doesn't share Kurt's look of disappointment—instead, looks hopeful. Kurt's never seen a wilting flower do that, so—Kurt thinks with joy in his heart—it must be him that's making Blaine so hopeful.

Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine one more time. "I think I need to go home," he says just as they part lips.

Blaine groans, pulling back to check his phone. His skin pales when he sees the time. "Yeah, we have to really get a move on it if I have any hope of getting you home by 10."

"Don't worry," Kurt assures, sliding off the car and then offering his hand to help Blaine down. Blaine accepts the help but rolls his eyes at Kurt's words. "Seriously, he might be scary but he has nothing on my mom and I am my mother's child."

They stare down to where they're holding hands and then back up to each other. One more kiss, Kurt promises as he does just that.

()

There's a balcony just off the ballroom at Dalton academy. The reception has long since died down, but with all the commotion involving Blaine and Kurt, Nick doesn't dare to leave just yet, so he leans against the balcony and just relaxes for a bit. Wes just spent the past hour brushing off most of the paparazzi before setting out a manhunt for whoever told the press Kurt would be here today. It baffles the whole band, seeing as how only close friends and family knew the wedding was even occurring today. The idea that someone in their very exclusive circle could have betrayed them in such a way hurts.

"Crazy stuff, huh?" Nick glances over his shoulder and his stomach does summersaults, as it always does when Jeff Lowren is around. Back when they were kids, before every teen girl in the world crushed on him, Nick melted into a puddle of goo anytime Jeff was around and not much else has changed since then. Just one thing; he knew that Jeff liked him back. Always had—they've just been too afraid to say it until recently. It doesn't stop Nick from blushing when Jeff's elbow touches his as he stands next to Nick.

"To say the least," he replies, earning him that famous smile that could make insanity strong and the heart weak. "I wonder if we should come out about us. You know, just to take some of the heat off Blaine."

Jeff shrugs. "Doubt it'd do anything. Those two are in a pretty unique situation. I don't anyone would be surprised to hear we got together."

Nick gives a small smile, hardened at the edges in an attempt to hide his pain. "My teenage self would be."

_Damn it, Nick. What the fuck is wrong with you?_ Nick chastises. He finally gets the man of his dreams and he has to spoil it by being a baby about the past. So much has changed since then. For one thing, Jeff had admitted he just didn't play for one team (something Nick's always thought, but somewhat doubted ever since he caught a very eager Jeff making out with a very slutty Veronica Fields in their dorm room one year). They also weren't schoolboys anymore—they were grown men. Men who filled out, became confident, and knew better of themselves. Nick would be lying if he said the man he's falling in love with wasn't sexier than the boy he hopelessly crushed on.

Jeff keeps his smile, though it loses a little of its luster. "I told you that I liked you even then, remember?" Nick nods, but doesn't look at Jeff, so the other boy has no choice but to move his head so Nick can see his expression of adoration. "I was a dumb kid, Nicky. I had no idea _what_ I even liked, never mind _who_ I liked. Then there was the fear…you saw how many kids we had like Blaine or Trent come to Dalton to escape bullying. Could you blame me for being afraid?"

No, really he couldn't. Especially since now he was the one talking Jeff out of going public with their relationship. Not that it was out of the fear Jeff was talking about. It's the fear that once he tells the world this thing that's been a secret for so long, it'll become more than they can handle. Nick's enjoyed having Jeff to himself these past couple weeks, but could they handle being a public item? God forbid, some expert paparazzi digs in their past and makes a story out of the fact that Nick had a crush on Jeff, or about Jeff's fling with Veronica. That's why Nick hid his homosexuality from the media. Maybe as rock stars they waved a lot of their rights to privacy, but the time he choose to come out and his love for Jeff was between them. No one had the right to pry that away from him.

Although now, he wondered if Jeff was worried Nick didn't believe in him, or worse, was too upset about the past to see this through long haul. Now, Nick felt even more stupid for his comments. "I didn't mean like I said it. I meant like… you're unbelievable in general. I feel lucky."

Jeff laughs and gently punches Nick's shoulder—more like a brush than a punch really. "Yes you did, but I know you meant that too, so thanks," Jeff says and suddenly the glow is back, much to Nick's relief. "Do you remember when we were waiting to find out the results of our audition—the one we finally made the final round of after several failures."

"Actually, I was hoping to forget," Nick teases. Jeff scoots himself a bit closer to Nick and lays his head on his shoulder.

"When we had the final round and only one of us could get it, I was so nervous. I tried to be cool—"

"I could tell." Nick takes a risk and leans his forehead against Jeff's. He just hoped if there were any paparazzi down below, they would see what a private moment this was and leave them be. Of course, that's about as realistic as a dragon flying over Dalton, but it gives Nick the strength to dare to be publicly affectionate with his boyfriend. "You were so still. I don't think I had ever seen you so composed for so long—besides the time Wes threw his gavel at you for talking too much during the meeting."

"Oh, don't worry, I got back at him. Let's just say he would kill me if he knew where that gavel had been the next day. Anyway—when we had our audition and I heard you sing Uptown Girl, it was…it was amazing, Nicky. You sang it perfectly, you danced fluidly and you just lit up the room. I was dazed and I knew you were going to get it. There wasn't any doubt in my mind. I wasn't even pissed. I was so proud of you. I felt something I couldn't even understand that day. Now I know what it is." Jeff moves his hand over Nick's hand and laces his fingers through his. Nick squeezes Jeff's fingers with his own, seeping his aura into his skin. "It's love. I love you."

Nick nearly bumps Jeff in the head with his shock. "Jeffry!"

"What? It's true." Jeff frowns for the first time that night, a scared look washing over his face. Jeff peers down at the quad in shame. "Um, too soon? Yeah, definitely too soon. Sorry, I just…forget I said anything."

Nick's eyes soften as he tries to grasp what just happened. Jeff said he loved him—his Jeff. The man of his dreams, the sweetest person he's ever known, and the creator of that high nirvana he gets just being close to him, just said 'I love you'. In his shock, Nick had no idea how to respond; even though he's wanted this from the moment he met his best-friend and band mate. Now that Jeff was rambling off apologies and was just as nervous as he was the day of that audition, Nick had to say something. Why not the truth?

"Jeff. Jeffry. Jeff!" Nick shouts to get Jeff's attention. The blonde stops and stares at the normally quiet young man. Even if he isn't the first one to say it, Nick has to swallow the lump in his throat before he stutters, "I-I love you too."

"You do?" Nick nods.

"When you described how you felt watching me sing for the first time? That's the way I felt when I met you for the first time. Since that day, I've drove myself crazy being in love with you and being afraid I'd never get to say the words. Now that I do…" Nick tilts his head away and blinks back tears. Happy tears for all the sad times he cried thinking this would never happen and now knowing that despite all his suffering, it did happen and it wasn't even by his choice. "…I can't believe it."

"Better believe it, Nicky, cause I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it."

"Whoa! Okay."

Jeff groans as they both turn to the double doors. Trent stares at them shell-shocked and then sighs when he realizes he's walked in on yet another private moment. "Impeccable time as always Trent."

Trent glares at "Yes well, while I'm glad you two are finally resolving that pesky sexual tension, I'm sure Wes wouldn't appreciate you guys going public right now with everything going on between Kurt and Blaine…And speaking of Mom, he sent me to get you guys. We're having a meeting at Thad's later to talk about everything."

"Everything?" Jeff asks teasingly. Trent huffs and crosses his arms, giving off that classic sassy-Warbler attitude.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes he does, and we'll be there," Nick assures, hitting Jeff again on the shoulder. "Hey Trent, remember how you said—"

Trent holds up his hands in mock surrender. "I didn't see anything."

"Yet…" Jeff nips at Nick's ear. The slightly older Warbler squeaks, his cheeks flushing in slight embarrassment. Jeff's haughty chuckle pushes air into his ear.

"T-thank you, Trent," Nick stutters out. Trent waves his hand and returns inside. The minute the balcony door closes, Nick smacks Jeff hard on the arm. "You ass!"

"What? It was funny." Jeff is still laughing as a matter-of-fact. Nick shakes his head away from his boyfriend so he doesn't see the smile.

"Doesn't make you any less of an ass."

They hold hands back to the door and then kiss before they open the doors. Once they're back in public, they separate. They'll tell everyone soon—once this thing with Kurt and Blaine blows over and they've finished their album. Right now, Nick just focuses on what they told each other tonight. A private moment that makes Nick want to scream out to the world.

Jeff Lowren, the man of his dreams, loves him.

()

Blaine drops Kurt off minutes before his given curfew. Kurt invites him inside but Blaine insists he has to meet with Wes to go over their current problem. Kurt suspects it's more because of Burt because he kisses him in the car and not when he walks Kurt up to the porch. Kurt can't find it within him to be annoyed at his father because it feels like he's on some wonderful drug called Blaine Anderson.

He walks through the door and sees his father sitting in his chair, watching t.v., with the bat laying across his lap. "Is that really necessary?"

"I wasn't really going to hit him."

"Like that makes it better," Kurt murmurs as he closes the door. He sits down on the couch and bites his lip. He knows he has to tell his father about both the paparazzi and about his new romance with Blaine. It really hurt Burt's feelings when he found out Kurt lied about Finn going to the concert. Kurt never wanted to see or hear the utter disappointment in his father's voice again. Besides, if media got crazy over his relationship with Blaine, he was going to need people he could trust. Despite how protective he could be, Burt would always have Kurt's best interests at heart. He did threaten to kill a superstar on numerous occasions for him after all. "Am I on the news yet?"

Burt tenses and then releases a long, haggard sigh. "And why would you be?"

"Well… somehow, the hyenas found out Blaine and I were at the wedding and we sort of had to make a run for it." Burt pinches his temple in frustration, making Kurt feel guilty. "I swear, we were trying to be careful—"

"No, I know, Kurt. It's not your fault. Did they get pictures of you?"

Kurt shakes his head. "No, because the man you keep threatening kept me from view using his jacket and drove us away from there." Burt lowers his hand. He's half-guilty, half-impressed and it's just enough for Kurt to cross his arms smugly.

That is, until his father asks, "Is that his jacket you're wearing?"

"Uhhhh," Kurt fingers dig into the fine material. By the time he got home, a chill had started outside so Kurt put his arms through the sleeves, obviously not expecting his fashion-blind father to pick up on the switch. Of course, he never would have if Kurt hadn't opened his big mouth. He did plan on telling his father about Blaine, but walking in with his jacket draped on him just didn't seem like the way to do it. "So, remember the talk we had earlier..."

Burt grabs the bat again and stands. "No, no! Not the sex part! Give me that!" Kurt shouts in a shrill voice, taking the bat from his father's hand and dropping it to the floor. "I meant the part where I said I wasn't dating Blaine!"

Burt grinds his teeth together. "So you lied again?"

"No, Dad. Just sit down and let me explain please." Burt calms himself enough that Kurt can give him the shortest, but honest, version of what happened with Blaine—leaving certain parts out of course. Burt listens but gives no real expression until Kurt finishes by saying in a quiet voice, "…so, we're taking it slow and seeing what happens."

Burt taps his fingers along the arm of the chair. The crease in his forehead twitches like he wants to be upset but the flat line of his mouth gives Kurt nothing to decipher. "Dad? Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not." But he's not happy either; Kurt can't say he's surprised about that. "I just—he is worth it, Kurt?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asks like his dad is crazy. Maybe too quick as Kurt didn't want his dad to think he was doing this for the wrong reasons. He'd like to think his father knew him better than to think Kurt was only dating Blaine because he was a superstar. "He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. You've seen how much he's done for me."

"It's not what he's doing for you, Kurt. It's what you're willing to do for him. This whole thing with his ex and the media, and the school—it's not going to get any better now that the rumors are true. Hell, it's gonna get worse. Are you going to tell me you're prepared to deal with all this right now? What about school? What about NYADA?"

Kurt thought about most of these things—he imagined the attention he got from the media would certainly be worse if tonight was any indication and certainly, his popularity as school would change drastically (though nowadays, who could say in what directions). Kurt honestly hadn't considered how this could affect his chances of going to NYADA until now. Would his chances of admission be affected? Is it possible that dating Blaine would have his form thrown out or maybe even moved to the top? Then there's the fact he'd be living in New York nine or more months out of the of the year, while Blaine would be splitting his time between his various charities, appearances and concerts—not only in this country mind you, but all over the world. One day, Kurt wanted that life but it would take several years of school and perfecting his art before he'd be even close to there. Was the life of a college student compatible with the life of a celebrity? Being with Blaine sounded nice in theory, but how could it work when—

Kurt stops himself from finishing that thought. It's like he told Blaine—they didn't have to worry about the future right now. They just needed to sit back and enjoy the ride; the loops and turns could come later. "I don't know if prepared is the right word, but I know Blaine's worth it all."

Then for the first time since Kurt's come home, Burt smiles. It's not very big and it's mostly nervous, but it's all Kurt can ask for right now. "God, it scares me how determined you are sometimes. You've got your mom written all over you, you know that?"

Kurt smiles back, trying not to tear up at his father's response. He's done enough crying today, thank you—speaking of which…"Thank you."

"I don't know if that was a compliment. I loved your mom but she could be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"Not that," Kurt says with a snort, and then with a warmer tone. "Thank you for supporting me through all of this."

Burt shrugs as if it's the easiest thing in the world. "You're my kid and I just want you to be happy. I may not believe in this rock star as much as you do, but if there's even a chance he can make you happy, I don't think it's my place to tell you he can't. I just hope your excellent instincts are right on this one."

His father stands up and hands the t.v. remote to Kurt. He then kneels down and grabs the baseball bat off the floor and gestures it toward Kurt. "Doesn't mean I'm an Anderson fan. He _might _be all right if he handled those vultures like you said he did, but I'll have no problem putting him in the paper if he hurts you."

Kurt sighs. "You're talking about the obituaries, aren't you?"

"If he thinks running from the press is hard," Burt begins as he stands tall and somewhat proud of himself. "There's no running from an angry, overprotective dad."

()

Thad knows he should feel a little disconnected from the group—after all, they're living the dream they planned together while Thad is here chasing after a toddler, working a full time job, and trying to graduate from college in the process. He just can't find it in him though. He's proud as hell of his friends for making it in this big bad world. Besides, as freaked out as he was to become a dad, and as cliché as it sounded, he wouldn't trade his beautiful daughter for anything in the world.

The Warblers (minus David who went off on his honeymoon hours ago) come in one by one fairly close to midnight. Blaine's the last to arrive—Thad shushes him when he steps too hard on the hardwood floor. "Sophia's asleep."

"Oh, right sorry. Basement?" Thad nods and closes the door behind Blaine, and then follows him down to the electronic room/play room/basement. Nick, Jeff, and Trent occupy the long couch while Wes sits in the chair closest to the coffee table, leaving another chair open and a beanbag. Blaine insists Thad takes the chair and settles himself quite happily in the beanbag.

"All right," Wes says, banging one of Sophia's toy gavels against his hand. "So, the wedding went south this afternoon, just not for the reasons I thought it was. At this point, we still don't know who told the paparazzi about the wedding—"

"Give you a hint—rhymes with dirty mother fucker," Jeff mutters.

"Sebastian doesn't rhyme with that at all, Jeffry," Nick points out.

"Guys…" Wes warns.

"I know. I just wanted a reason to call him a mother fucker."

"Guys," he warns more sternly. "We don't have any proof it was Sebastian who did this and honestly, I don't think it is."

"He's the only one with motive," Trent says. Thad hums uncertainly.

"Actually, that's not true at all. With as popular as Kurt and Blaine are becoming, I bet a photo or a tip featuring those two would cost a pretty penny. Besides, how would Sebastian have found out about the wedding? It's not like any of us would have told him and no one invited to the wedding would have anything to gain from telling Sebastian—they'd have plenty to gain by telling a news outlet."

Blaine opens his mouth, but then closes it, realizing he has no defense. In fact, everyone in the room besides Wes seems at a loss of words. "I almost wish it was Sebastian," Wes says, breaking the silence. "At least then, we'd know who we can trust and who we can't. I'm still launching an investigation but…" Wes spares a nervous glance towards Blaine. "I think I'm sending you all, Blaine included, to a charity fashion show in London. The plane leaves late Monday and—"

"Uh-uh. No way." Blaine shakes his head firmly. Wes's glare is strong enough to burn holes into Blaine's skull. In the past, when that looks come up, there wasn't any arguing with Wes. This time, Blaine's not willing to step down. "I'm not leaving Kurt to deal with this on his own."

"You can't stay here now the paparazzi knows you're here! If we're not careful, they're going to think you're dating Kurt instead of doing something nice for…" Wes trails off because Blaine blushes and looks down. Thad stares in shock because while he had advised Blaine to go through with dating Kurt, he didn't think it would happen the day after that conversation. "Blaine…you didn't…"

"Oh, me thinks he did," Jeff says a little too proudly. Nick and Trent stare wide eyed at the lead singer as he bites his lip and nods. "Just couldn't keep your hands out of the cookie jar could you?"

"Jeff, that's enough," Nick says when he breaks from his shock. "Blaine, when did this happen?"

"Tonight. Actually, that's what the reporters interrupted. We did…finish it later though."

Wes groans while pinching his temple. "Damn it, Blaine! I can't deflect their questions forever. What am I supposed to tell them when they starting accusing you of having sex with a minor? Lie?"

"Whoa, okay first, I haven't had sex with him yet. We just kissed and made out for a little while," Blaine explains in a less that calm way while counting on his fingers. "Second, even if we had sex, the age of consent in Ohio is 16. Third, he's going to be 18—"

"Okay, fine we get the point. Son of bitch," Wes mutters under his breath, lying back in the chair. Thad feels like he should offer Wes a scotch—or three. "Alright, so the rumors turn out to be true, and then what? People will still think Kurt is using you for your money. If we don't play it safe, everyone, especially Sebastian, is going to use that to their advantage. The best thing you can do for your relationship is to go off for a few weeks, do a few charity events, and introduce you two slowly. Not. All. At. Once."

Trent makes a small noise in his throat. "I hate to say it Blaine, but he's right. I was for this if you could stay here secretly, but now that the cat's out of the bag…it might be better if you lead the press away from Kurt until you guys can come out about your relationship."

Blaine glares at Trent, something he rarely does. "And what about Kurt? He'll think I'm leaving him to deal with all this press alone. Not everyone's going to follow me to London, you know."

"No, but it might help deter confirmation of your relationship, which is for Kurt's benefit, Blaine. Didn't you say Kurt was trying out for NYADA?" Nick asks. Blaine's eyes soften almost immediately. "You don't want him wondering if he got in because he's your boyfriend. You wouldn't want that, would you? Besides, these are his last few months of high school. It's a little late to keep it from being complicated, but we can try and do damage control."

"It's just for a few weeks. Provided things are calm by then, you can try and sneak back in here. We just need to let the fire die a little bit, first, all right?" Blaine shakes his head, his jaw setting hard but he knows Wes and Nick are right. Thad can't say he blames Blaine for being so frustrated, but toying with the paparazzi was like diving with sharks. Now that they had a whiff of blood, they'd be coming for more. The best thing they could do is take Blaine away and hope that keeps a feeding frenzy from forming around Kurt.

"And how are we going to keep Kurt safe?" he whispers quietly.

"Actually, I've planned for this and I've decided to hire Kurt a PR agent, and I just so happen to know the perfect person…" Wes says. Thad waits expectedly for the name as does everyone else. He's the last to realize that Wes is staring directly at him.

"Thad?" Nick asks, a little surprised.

"Me?" Thad blinks in shock. Thad's has been studying communications for three years now, but he never actually gave any thought as to what he would do with that degree. PR Agent wasn't really one of them nor did he understand why Wes would pick him—not even graduated yet—to be Kurt's PR agent.

Blaine catches on before he does. "Yeah, that's a great idea!"

Thad twists his head towards Blaine. "It is?"

"Actually, I'm surprised I didn't think of it before now. Thad's probably the only person we can trust here. You're basically studying what Wes deals with on a daily basis. You don't think you could do it, Thad?" Nick says thoughtfully.

"Well…I don't know." The better question was did he have time to do it? Erin, his ex and Sophia's mom, is attending school out west coast. She comes back for breaks and summer, but that leaves Thad mostly on his own with his daughter. Between raising a little girl, working his job, and going to school, he wasn't sure if he could handle controlling the press Kurt's surely going to get.

Wes senses Thad's hesitance and adds, "You need an internship to graduate, don't you? I think your school will count it once they get a phone call from Warbler Studios. It also pays very well, Thad my boy. Very well."

"All on Blaine of course," Jeff can't help but throw in. Blaine eagerly nods in agreement. Thad jostles his hair. Money would nice. Money would make it easier to take care of Sophia and getting that pesky internship out of the way would make him go through college faster. Besides, Kurt did need help and—

And damn it, Blaine's giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Okay, I'll do it. You can stop that now!"

Wes sighs in relief. "Good, we have plan. Now we just have to keep to it…Blaine," Wes says glaring at Blaine. Thad shakes his head, hoping to god Wes's expectations weren't too high.

**And I finally get the update up! Sorry it took so long—not going to dull everyone with all the details, I got more work at my job than I thought I was going to this summer. The money is good, the time taken from my fanfiction, not so much. I should still have more time than I did during the school year; so ideally, I want to update faster so… let's see! *fingers crossed*. I'm also hoping to have this story done in 20 chapters (I seriously don't think it'll happen. I'm probably looking at 25, but I'm going to try). **

**So, while we see how that plays out, thank you to my wonderful followers, reviewers, and also to the people who favorited this story and just plain read it. Another huge thank you to my beta, irishflute, who makes this story readable for all you fine readers. Finally, a thank you to crowned queen of bitchland for mentioning No Other Superstar in her story, **_**In The Town of Lima, Ohio. **_**Traffic went waaaay up because of it, and I'm very grateful :) **

**Now, on to the anonymous reviews-**

**Jov: Aw, thank you very much! Hope you enjoy the update :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Melanie: Wow, I don't know what to say, thank you so much! You're so sweet. I'm sorry your day didn't go well, but glad this story could make it a little better :) I thought this story needed a cute kid. Glad you liked it! I agree, you definitely can tell a lot about a person by how they interact with children. Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing! Hugs and klisses right back!**

**Guest 1: Thank you very much! We'll be in for a little more dramatics, but not too much :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest 2: He sure does and it is wonderful :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**If I missed anyone, I apologize. A monster amount of reviews came this chapter (not that I'm complaining! I love it) and it's hard to keep track. If I missed you, pop me a stern lecture in a message please. It's the only way I'll learn :) **


End file.
